


Strike Witches: Chrono - Back to the Past

by LennyFictGeek



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Magic, Drama, F/F, F/M, Magic, Witch - Freeform, alien - Freeform, human hybrid neuroi, mature - Freeform, neuroi - Freeform, strike witches - Freeform, striker - Freeform, striker unit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennyFictGeek/pseuds/LennyFictGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young human-hybrid named Zain finds out the grim reason the neuroi existed: They won, and humanity lost. Now with the truth in his head... he sets out to reset the fate of humanity, by going back in time... and never going back... It starts with making contact, but how would he tell the rest of the 501st about his plans to change the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_**Somewhere in space...** _

Earth was peaceful enough to be called a clean planet. However, over the planet is what seemed to be a storm, only inverse in its shape while lightning had been present in it, since there is actually a Super-Hive inside it. The Super-Hive that was over Venezia seemed to be something everyone should fear. It was almost what could have been the determining point for the whole war...

Sparks from space came until a sudden portal ripped through the open space and a futuristic ship left the portal, but was tightly pursued by two winged Type-E neuroi patrol droids.

The albino Romagnan-Liberion was cursing because of the neuroi that had followed him through the portal. "SON OF A BITCH!"

_Let's freeze the frame first. The name's Zain, by the way. I am a security chief for a tech company from the future, who accidentally stepped into an experimental ship that's actually used for time travel. I know how to fly a ship... But I never knew it could go to space too. From my world, the neuroi win. We all lose. Blah blah blah. We got it. We're nothing after all. No, shit. Sorry for the cursing. I'm just pissed._

_And everything goes to the moment I'm actually flying a ship that can time travel, and they actually mind if I borrowed it. Really? So that means, they really hid the ship from everyone else. That's not the best part. They wanna kill me for getting in the ship in the first place. I ran for one day, and I thought of something: So I secretly read some things, and what I did find, was nothing. It didn't make sense. There were a lot of things in the library or in the internet that history teaches us, and we don't have an inch of it. Or maybe they were just blocking me in ever finding out more. I searched more in the date when the second great war happened: 1939 to 1945, but came up with nothing. Then unexpectedly, they found me._

_I'm on the run after I was tracked, and I was desperate to live. Something was with this ship, so I had to try to getting away with it. So why not get to the date when the war happened instead? I set it to year 1945, and I hope to shit it doesn't begin to even break on me. I get to space and eventually used a lot of the ship's power before I went to hyperdrive speed. Next thing I knew, I was travelling through a portal._

_I started to remember other things I've done before I've time-traveled with the ship. Before I went to the library and searched the net, I went to the Resistance. I found someone with maroon to red colored hair, and I can't even figure out why she has. But what I know... Is that she came from Karlsland. It didn't make sense as I only knew that we only know New Karlsland and that was it. But what was never told to us was that the old Karlsland once existed. The neuroi not only erased the information from existence from the rest of humanity, but actually the country itself. It once had life, and now was occupied by life not knowing of what its past was. They lied to us the whole time. It was only in my instinct during their pursuit for my ship that I punched in the year, but not the whole date. It could be any date. But I didn't care. They were shooting beams at me... And before I knew it, I was on my way back to the past to find out what really happened._

_Now here I am, still running, and I THOUGHT IT WAS OVER!_   _Now THIS is the part where the story comes back._

Zain kept on doing maneuvers with the ship to shake off his pursuers, but it was to no avail. Even if he tried, the beams would be more accurate this time, considering he was becoming a clear target in space for them. Then he saw what seemed to be a blue planet. ' _So that's Earth, huh? If I'm back in 1945... I still gotta know the full date._ ' He throttled up to make sure his ship goes fast but it shook violently. He heard a few beeps that actually came as a damage alert. "Of all times, it had to be the landing sequence!" He didn't mind it much, and looked back again at Earth, where he saw a big storm of a sort. ' _Is that storm with lightning in it? It's an inverse cone. No. It's not a storm. The neuroi once had... SHIT!_ ' "It's a Super-Hive?! Whatever's there... I gotta stop it! Okay..." He then focused and changed direction to the spot where the Super-Hive was and was feeling the gravitational effects. "Okay... Focusing speed and angle. Estimated arrival at 6 minutes... Atmospheric coolers activated." ' _This should keep the ship from burning up in the atmosphere. I wonder what other surprises they got for the ship besides..._ ' His thoughts stopped as the ship was hit violently. "DAMN YOU!" He said as he knew the right engine was malfunctioning. Their beams are starting to hit as they were slowly getting near his ship. "Engine 2's fucked up! So much for a smooth landing!" And he knew what was next: Bracing himself.

_Clouds were starting to come up while I got to the atmosphere. At that time, my seatbelts were tightly on me and everything seemed to be going too smoothly. Know what? It isn't. The Atmospheric Coolers went offline on me since the second engine's hit badly. I figured the coolers wouldn't be an issue, but HELL NO! Now the ship is burning up. If it's destroyed, how would I get back?_

_Actually, the next question is, what am I seeing? If this is 1945, it's the only event I know: The Invasion and occupation of Romagna. It's the only piece of history that I've known. And now I'm seeing the attempted Operation Mars from the Allied Forces because the fleet is just at a distance. The ship was burning and I'm sure they noticed. If the ship is discovered... I don't think they'd just be friendly with it. So I did what I can and set a 30 second detonation sequence. This is a one-way trip, and I knew I had to ditch it. It was something I needed to do, because my whole life didn't sit right._

_I pulled an eject lever and the canopy was blown off before my seat was ejected out. So this is it, huh? A one-way trip back in time in hopes, maybe, that anyone could find me a way home. At about this time as I've known, space and time distortion was almost granted in science since it also has a mix of magic. Hopefully, there would be a crazy scientist who's interested in such. But I didn't mind if I was going to get home._

_At least the good thing was that the two patrol droids disengaged and flew away since my ship was set to blow. They must have known since they were scanning the ship..._

_The parachute finally opened up and I was gliding in where I saw only water and the rest of the expanse along with the fleet approaching the Super-Hive. I saw the whole scene... Romagna was just a distance away from the neuroi Super-Hive. They told us the Super-Hive had to be completely disassembled and destroyed since it wasn't the most preferred method at all, they said. Lies. All of it. I saw some factual evidence when I was at the base of the Resistance. The whole thing was a sham from the beginning. They didn't want us to remember the past because they want to make us like them. Now I'm thinking myself as a curse, and because of this, I can't afford to be seen, for now._

' _Too bad the parachute's the only thing these guys may find._ ' Zain thought before he drew a .45ACP pistol and fired at the parachute, making a hole. He then unbuckled himself and jumped off, getting his body to position itself straight while his head was heading to the water first. Putting his hands in front of him, he later changed his skin, with a darkened shell covering his own body, and with red lines that decorated the darkness of his hide. He splashed in the water, and his fate from here on is unknown.

_You think I'm human? I'm cursed, because I'm actually a human hybrid. Because the society was of neuroi and human back where I came from, there's more of a percentage that hybrids could fill up the population in Earth. Today's different and I'm no longer in my time period. This is the time I should get the real changes to begin. If this world deserved better, then I should make sure it gets better._

_That simple story of changing the times begins when I latched on to a carrier. When I climbed up, I hid myself while I was near the runway, and clearly saw some female teens. Part of the information I know is that witches were the main combatants of the human race besides the human military. My next step is making contact, but I shouldn't rush. Actually, I'm only looking for one person at this time, because that bitch forced me to listen and do her a favor._

_And her grandmother is Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, who at the time is commander of a fighter wing. Just... Great. Not only did she give me a task while on my one-way trip, but she wants me to be killed, or something._

_I guess the rest is up to me, and my own gut tells me, that it finally begins... Here. I'm seeing Wilcke just beside the rest of her subordinates on the runway, and it's only a matter of time until I finally meet her. Or is it?_

Zain was hiding near the runway as he carefully observed them. His next move will come, sooner or later.

 


	2. Hearts should listen better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zain already gets to the past, and he sets out to get to his objective. What exactly is it, since he's still unknown to be there at first?

**CHAPTER 1**

**“Hearts should listen better”**

 

* * *

 

CHAPTER PROLOGUE...

 

FLASHBACK... 

 

OvnuCorp Technical Industries building 1... Year 2009... 1823 hours...

 

Penthouse floor...

 

Zain was in his security uniform while he carried the tray that was intended for the CEO of OvnuCorp. He didn’t always have himself to bring the tray as he knew there was one assigned to do so. He didn’t have any problems as he was flexible with tasks to be done ranging to patrol and managing areas that are not usually watched. OvnuCorp is a weapons-contracted company that’s actually closely coordinating with the military against the human resistance groups around the world. Without OvnuCorp to do the job, then even Zain himself wouldn’t have a job there. But still... It was boring. ‘Now here I am bringing him dinner. What the hell have I gotten into?’

 

Office of the CEO...

 

“Ah!” A 40 year-old Liberion surprised Zain. “Well, there’s my food! You better make it good.” He said as Zain looked around. The boss wasn’t at his desk, or at his personal bathroom. Then he looked at where his personal drinks bar should be and found him at the opposite side of the empty counter before seeing Zain. “Ah, there it is.”

 

Zain took note of the blonde and short hair his boss has. “Everything going well tonight, boss?”

 

“You can call me Harry.” Harry laughed before he got under the counter and finally was out of it before he approached his desk and letting Zain place the tray there. “You know, all you just need to do, is be patient. I understand you got your formalities to go... But I’m a different man from last year.”

 

“How so?”

 

“I may be the same patient man who recruited you for the job as chief of security, but I’m not the kind of person to be too uptight this time.” Harry then sat down before he tied a piece of cloth around his neck. “Truth is, the military is really giving us the funding we need, which is definitely enough as we develop so much.”

 

“Well, I hope the boys aren’t too rough on you when they talk. You know ‘em, sir... Just jarheads.”

 

“I wouldn’t think so. They got good intelligence, individually.” Harry then held his fork on the right hand and a knife on another as he feasted his eyes on the steak for him. “Well, they’ve outdone themselves again, huh? Nice.” He then started to cut up a piece of steak before he took it with his fork and put in his mouth. “Mmm... Indeed, they’ve outdone themselves again.”

 

“The food, or the jarheads?”

 

“Both. And stop calling them jarheads. You were one too.”

 

“You can say I live the high life, but then again, you expect so much of me.”

 

Harry chuckled before he swallowed. “Tell you what? Take the day off tomorrow. Maybe you need it.”

 

“Really? I always thought this place was in shambles before I got here.”

 

“True, but I have dependable people here. I understand of your concern of the past incidences... But I assure you, we’re ready this time.”

 

“If they’re common sentry guns, then you need something better.” Zain said and Harry laughed.

 

“Then tripmines or anything to blow up any resistance fighter to smithereens. Anything! They’d be going around in circles so much, that they wouldn’t even realize people are coming to whack ‘em.”

 

Zain then thought of it and Harry was beginning to think like a mob boss. “Sure... But this isn’t mafia territory, you know. It’s private property, and always owned by OvnuCorp.”

 

“Sure. Amen?”

 

“And a damn good one... Harry.”

 

END OF FLASHBACK...

* * *

 

July 1945... Operation Mars... 1023 hours...

 

He was simply looking at the teens while they were still at the runway of the Amagi while he wore a purple shirt and brown pants and his sneakers involved. At this point as he saw, the hive was about to reach its full power while the neurified Yamato was too close to it. ‘At this point, the ship’s gonna blow up. I don’t know what the hell is happening, but there’s no way the fleet can....’ Then his thoughts stopped as red to pinkish beams were seen pointing and hitting the clouds. ‘What in the...? I wasn’t told of something like this. Actually... I never heard or read anything like this. Isn’t it...?’ Then he looked closely at where the beams were coming from. It appeared that they weren’t coming from the water. Although far, his vision is enhanced, and he was seeing it clearly. ‘I don’t understand. If the beams are coming from nothing then... No... From the future? That’s crazy!! For some reason, they were able to send beams from there and... Of course, the hive loses power each time it’s being fired at. And since that battleship is deadly close... Oh no... No, no, no, no....!’ He shook his head for the denial of this, and it’s clearly out of his hands.

 

Then he heard Minna scream out after a brief explosion near the hive. “MIO!!!!” Clearly, he knew that the girl Mio was inside the Yamato. This was the biggest loss humanity had to suffer, and it affected all of them. It seemed to the hybrid that he was looking at the biggest turn-around that they’ve ever faced, and now, he found it. But what was next for the 501st now that they’ve lost Venezia to the neuroi?

 

1321 hours... Pescara, Romagna... Main base of the 501st...

 

‘So this is their base.’ Zain thought as he snuck at some trees near there. ‘They’ve gone back in and it seems they’re not taking it well. If I would be a soldier who found out his side lost the war, I would first worry about who else would be hit by the loss, whether it’s an attack, or an emotional breakdown.’

 

* * *

 

FLASHBACK...  Year 2009... South African continent... 1322 hours...

 

The desert was never quiet as one town was under attack by an army of hybrids, including Zain himself. As he took to combat using projectile weapons, he had gone through the killing of resistance fighters in the town after they made efforts to defend it. He was then leading a team to take out all defenses and eliminate one of the sub-leaders of the resistance, who were all around the world just to counter the rule of the neuroi. He didn’t feel emotion, but only his adrenaline that time...

 

And when the town was finally cleared up after half an hour, he only saw what seemed to be scene of sadness, as other familiy members of resistance fighters were taken away. He looked at another direction and he saw a firing squad executing six resistance fighters. All resistance fighters according to his knowledge, were all resisting individuals who don’t want to see the whole world’s population to be filled with neuroi hybrids. The world is being shaped as the humans could see fit, even if the neuroi have won. But if the neuroi don’t see others agreeing to their terms, they use force, especially if they’re being fired upon.

 

1338 hours... Old church of the town....

 

“Leader’s under arrest, sir. Orders?” A hybrid soldier asked.

 

“Where is he?” Zain asked.

 

“She’s inside, with arms restained. Two guys are inside waiting for you in case you wanna talk to her.”

 

“Got it.” Zain replied before he entered the church and saw the chairs while the altar was distant. He took to himself to walk the distance. ‘So this is where the rebels are holding up. They used the church as a stronghold.’ He thought while he saw a woman with brown hair, kneeling while her hands are restrained behind her. Her head was down that time, signifying she was either tired, or not moving with her emotion of disappointment. He then stopped and tried talking. “You’re under arrest for conspiracies against the African government and resistance against official authorities.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Oh, really? Tell that to the executor.”

 

“No. I don’t need an executor.” The woman calmly said before she raised her head up, and her chewing made him suspicious. “I think you do.” Then she pulled something from within her teeth.

 

And he widened his eyes. “PILL-DET!!!!” But an explosion covered his area as soon as he shouted. The church was soon engulfed in an explosion...

 

END OF FLASHBACK...

 

* * *

 

Zain only shook his head. ‘She didn’t need to do that. She could just be peacefully cooperative. If I never had my CQD (Close-Quarters Detonation) module with me, I never would have walked out alive. Still... What would she gain by killing us? I don’t want it to happen to anyone else.’ He only sighed at this thought before he heard some crying nearby. ‘Is there someone crying?’ He decided to take a look at it and proceeded in the base.

 

He took his time getting past some patrolling soldiers. He identified Liberions, but he also identified Karlslander soldiers by their uniforms. ‘So Karlsland soldiers were still around at second war, huh?’ He thought before he proceeded inwards.

 

Perrine was in the hangar as she kept crying while adjusting her glasses. On second thought after doing so, she removed them and kept sobbing. She was standing as she looked at a replica of Mio Sakamoto’s striker unit with a picture of the major. ‘Oh... Major... Why... Why?!’ She kneeled as she knew her knees gave out and just didn’t care as she buried her face in her palms.

 

Zain looked while he hid beside a medium-sized container. While he peeked his head, he saw a blonde teenager crying her heart out in front of what he identified as a striker unit. ‘The striker unit is what they wore since the second war. They work through the witch user’s magic. Then there’s this girl. What’s with her?’

 

“Mio...” The blonde girl muttered before she continued sobbing.

 

‘So that’s the name of a witch I heard from hours ago. Boring.’ He then shook his head, knowing he couldn’t find anything else. He decided to leave the scene and proceed into the base further. The good thing about him, is that he had an Infiltration Module to lessen the noise of his footsteps. Because he’s a retired soldier now in the status of being in public service, he gets to keep one module permanently. He proceeded east of the hangar where he found a door to the interior of the base nearby.

 

As he explored the hallway, he kept his stance into a sneaking position as he listened carefully for footsteps while proceeding. Seeing the layout of an old castle, he reminded himself of the history of all humans in the world itself. Different cultures have different ranges of materials to build castle interiors like the one he’s inside in now. He looked at both directions then he noticed there was an open doorway with no door at all. ‘That probably leads to the pantry or something.’

 

“If you don’t feel like helping out... It’s fine.” A teen girl said from inside the pantry, and he put himself flat against a the wall before he peaked his head in, seeing a Karlslander brunette with another brunette but in a white and blue sailor suit. “Miyafuji... I won’t blame you but...”

 

The girl in the sailor suit hugged the other girl. “She’s been the only one who could make me see that too many need help, but now that she’s gone....” Some sniffing was heard from her as if she was crying. “...I... I don’t know what to do!!”

 

“There, there, Miyafuji.... If you can’t hold it in, just let it out. You never got a tear out when we got back.” Barkhorn said as he put her hands on Miyafuji’s head, feeling her hair. ‘She must be exhausted after all that. Well, all we just expect is the neuroi to attack, but she needs to move on.’ She thought before seeing a figure pass by the doorway. Somehow, a flash of her memory recalled the figure was wearing something purple. ‘Was there someone there?’

 

Zain continued knowing he can’t stay in one place. It’s a good thing he had done a fast roll so he wouldn’t be noticed. 

 

As he made his way inside the base where he saw some tighter rooms, he might be relieved as he knew some background that if it was the case, some important military equipment or offices may be located at where he is. He checked each door and one was read that said something about the commander’s room. He gently turned the door knob and pushed the door open before he saw a desk, a window beside it, and a small table just near the desk. He silently entered and closed the door. He then stood up straight and saw a bottle of Karlslander whiskey. “Tch. She’s had it.” He shook his head knowing what Minna would have done something out of intoxication that she decided to leave. ‘I wonder what’s around here besides a desk and a window, though?’ He looked through the window and a clear view of the outside runway and the dirt path going to Venezia.

 

He inspected the room for a while before he pulled out something from the left pocket of his pants. ‘I hope she reads and comes.’ He placed a white envelope while he’s aware there’s a paper with a message in it. ‘I better leave before...’ He didn’t finish his thought before he heard the knob turn. ‘Shit...’ Then he saw the door swing open as a red-haired teen came in... As she gazed on him for the first time, she had an emotion of shock. He kept his cool and slowly raised his hands. “I... I can explain.”

 

Minna had it in her to put one hand in her holster and the other to push the door until it was closed. “Of course.” She said with a Karlslander accent. “Who are you?”

 

Zain had to think of something, then he looked at the bottle of whiskey at the table. “Seems your drinking isn’t just about the loss you have, commander. I can tell you lost someone, especially with the eyes that once cried.”

 

She winced at his statement, knowing he was right about it. ‘What is he implying?’

 

“But I’m telling you now: What about I tell you the Yamato should never have exploded in the first place?”

 

“It doesn’t change the fact that it was destroyed.”

 

“Of course. Then again, the hive is still out there. What do you think caused that explosion? Huh?” He waited patiently for an answer, but he had to speak. “Of course you don’t know... Because you never saw what the neuroi really are and what they can do, especially if they receive help from another source.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Did you see any additional beams from below that were going into the hive?”

 

Then she retraced. That time, she was only paying attention at the hive and the Yamato once heading for it. Then she remembered some minor beams were attached to the hive for some reason. “How is it connected to the Yamato’s destruction?”

 

“That hive was given an extra boost from a completely different dimension. Meaning, there was someone who was willing to let them win.”

 

“From... Another dimension...?”

 

“The future, commander. I’m making sure I get this right. I was supposed to be here at an earlier time to try changing things, but what’s happening now is something completely... Different. I can’t change the loss that you have now, with Romagna’s fate already sealed. I’ve seen it because I was looking at my history books while I read them!” Then he stopped as her widened eyes turned into fury before she drew her Walther PPK and aimed it at him. ‘Shit.’

 

“GET TO THE DAMN POINT!!!”

 

“Minna... I AM FROM... THE FUTURE! And people from the future, have helped on your loss completely!!”

 

“Then... Why didn’t you go back earlier to stop it?! No... You’re just here to FOOL WITH ME!!” Minna squeezed on the trigger but then saw him raise his arms and let some black armor appear on them. He was able to block her bullet just by the armor. ‘What...?’ Then she looked at the armor and saw red lining from it, with some light passing through. “Wait... You’re... A neuroi?!”

 

‘Damn it, this is bad!!’ “What the hell?! You’re just gonna shoot at someone like that?! What is wrong with you?”

 

“Maybe too many things are wrong with me... But it was all personal to me.” Minna said softly and coldly. “Now everything’s about to change in our failure. And you’re going to be a memory of it since I’m in the mood for it now.”

 

“You, are drunk. Don’t do this!”

 

“I don’t think so, neuroi... DIE.” She squeezed the trigger after speaking like the snake she shouldn’t be before he blocked the shot again and jumped back at the window. The window shattered and she saw him fall down. She ran to the window and looked down, seeing nothing but the mixed asphalt and tarmac down there. ‘He’s gone?’ She then pulled back before she concentrated her magic and let her familiar features go out. With her ability of Three-Dimensional Space Understanding at her disposal, she can sense anyone around her, even ones who are invisible to the naked eye but still exhibit some heat. After a while, she sensed nothing and let her familiar features go back. ‘Wait... How? He’s not around...’

 

“MINNA!!” Barkhorn shouted she arrived quickly and stopped by the door. “What the hell is going on?! I heard a gun go off!” Then she glanced towards the commander’s table, and she clenched her fist before she glanced back with a glare. “You, were DRUNK?! What are you thinking?!”

 

Zain has his stealth camouflage on, described to have him able to mirror any known surface depending on how he’s placed, making him visually invisible by the use of his micro-reflectors. Right now, he was against the wall, while hearing the arguments between the two Karlslanders. ‘Wait... They’re supposed to be looking at the broken window.’ Then he heard one say that Minna must have shot the window and broke it completely out of being intoxicated. It made him chuckle. But Zain saw the pieces clearly in front of him and somehow near him. ‘Of course. Now they’re just arguing too much.’ He then looked around before he disengaged his stealth camouflage and ran, hoping nobody would see him. But he didn’t know that a set of eyes was watching him, and it came from a blonde Karlslander eating candy.

 

He then checked out the motorpool while sneaking, avoiding soldiers on the base from seeing him. As Zain looked around, he was looking for the smallest sign of anything that flies, now that he has delivered the message. ‘Come on... Don’t they keep the experimental chopper here? I thought Karlslanders were smarter while they built them here!’ He thought before he kept searching around. Then he looked around while there were trucks. However... Before he could search... ‘Wait, what am I thinking?! Shouldn’t I be blending in?’ He shook his head after something dumb could have gotten him killed. So he looked for a nearby Liberion soldier and knocked him out, before putting his unconscious body inside a small provisions hut.

 

Zain finally was in the right Liberion colors especially with his helmet on. “Hey.” He almost jumped at the sound of someone calling him and looked to see an orange-haired Liberion wearing blue pants and a sleeveless shirt. She seems busty for some reason, which was the first thing he noticed. “Bigger tits aren’t the first thing on your mind, right?”

 

The thought made him blush and look away. But then again, why did Shirley said that? “Umm... No. You called me for something, Ma’am?”

 

“I know you’re just near the hangar, so I thought I’d ask you a favor.”

 

“Yeah, what is it?”

 

“I’m actually looking for Francesca. Well, if you don’t know... She’s usually wearing white and she’s got black hair. She’s easy to spot.”

 

“What for?”

 

“Give her this.” Shirley browsed a pocket before she took out two rainbow-colored ribbons. “I was actually supposed to give it to her after the mission... But she was pretty exhausted after the mission, especially...” She sighed and frowned. “Thanks to what happened... We may not see Romagna again, even her.”

 

“I’m sorry about that.”

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. Don’t worry!”

 

“Well, as for the favor, leave it to me.” Zain said before she was handed over the ribbons. “If you don’t mind me asking, well...”

 

“I don’t. Go ahead.”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Huh? Haven’t you heard? Name’s Charlotte Yeager, but everyone calls me Shirley. What about you?”

 

“Oh... Henry Lee.”

 

“That’s nice. I met someone back at Liberion with Lee as a last name too. Pretty nice.” She chuckled. “Oh, and by the way... I want you to do that favor very well, because if you do... well...” Shirley neared her mouth to him as he heard her whisper. Whatever she whispered shocked him to the core. “Got it...”

 

He was blushing so much. “Wait... Let me think about this...”

 

“I just want to do myself a favor too. That’s why I told you a reward that you can’t resist.” Shirley said just before she looked around, seeing no other people than herself and the soldier. “Besides...” She then pulled down the left side of her shirt from her chest and exposed her breast to him. “These need a little workout, not from her, for once.” She giggled before she groped it and moaned a little before putting it back under her shirt. “Do we have a deal?”

 

“Square deal.” He replied. “I’ll see you later, Shirley.” Zain said, before he started to walk off the motorpool...

 

The pair of eyes tightened as she was furious to see a soldier making ‘lovey-dovey’ with Shirley. The blondie decided to follow the soldier quietly...

 

Zain decided to start searching for Francesca at the exterior parts of the base. Then he noticed there was a tree near the runway that he hadn’t seen yet and he was surprised that someone was sleeping on a branch of it. As he walked closer, he examined the sleeping girl wearing a white jacket and was described to have black hair with two ponytails. ‘That’s her... And from the looks of it, she cried herself to sleep.’ It was actually a fact when he saw the dried tears on her eyes while she was sleeping. She didn’t snore, and it told him that she was peaceful in her sleep. It was too bad he had to wake her up. “Excuse me? Umm... Hey.” He whispered to her and she started to stir.

 

Francesca moaned as she stirred. “Oh... Five more minutes... I’m tired.”

 

“No you’re not. You were crying your heart out.” A man’s voice rang out from below her.

 

“Hmph. What do you know about crying your heart out?”

 

“...the kind that has your friends worried. Shirley’s looking out for you and you’re kinda distant, she says.” It got her attention as she slowly opened her eyes and looked below as she saw a soldier with a hint of white hair under his helmet. “Plus...” He took out the rainbow ribbons he had. “Shirley wanted to give these to you. It’s not much, but it’s a memory.” Then he reached it up to her and she took it, examining the ribbons.

 

“What would I need ribbons for?”

 

“It’s something to remember her by, Francesca. Yeah, she told me her name.”

 

“I don’t mind, but why do a favor for her?”

 

“Out of the goodness of the heart, I guess.”

 

“Really? I thought she’d just like to have sex with you.” She said grumpily. “I know her from the past, Liberion. Look... Just do me a favor and leave. She’s just wanting to satisfy herself.”

 

Zain chuckled and crossed his arms over another. “You seem on edge. Something up?”

 

Francesca decided to think twice on saying something upsetting again, so she sighed and thought of telling him honestly. “We... We lost. Venezia’s going to be good as gone... And I can’t do anything about it since we can’t spare any more resources for the fight. If there’s too much fighting, then more losses could come.”

 

“True.”

 

“I just wish we could still do something, even if Venezia is gone. I just wish that there’s still hope for us no matter what. We just can’t wait for the neuroi to completely knock us off and take over. What do you think?”

 

“I think if they wanted to take over, they wouldn’t want any casualties. The first war was only intended for you guys to understand they wanted to communicate. Since witches didn’t fight that time yet, men just came firing their guns, not caring about visitors from space at all. I’m not sure whether it’s fate that brought us all to this... But it doesn’t change the point that we lost, and we must try to see what happens next. If we would still do something with ease, we should do it while we still can. And you’re a part of it too, so do yourself a favor and start thinking there’s still hope.”

 

“Is there?”

 

“Until the neuroi have taken the world, there still is. Don’t give it up yet. Cry for now, but tomorrow, start thinking right and be strong for yourself. Nobody wants to collapse if they want to remain strong for themselves, you know. I experienced that while in the service.”

 

“It’s easier for you to say since you know combat pretty well.”

 

“Maybe it hardens the heart when you fight, but it shouldn’t harden who you are. It all depends on you, Francesca. This is natural, but another day’s different. So... Can you do me a favor?”

 

Francesca got his attention. “What?”

 

“Start being strong for me when you see me tomorrow or another time. You look terrible.” Zain sighed before he walked away to the direction of the motorpool. “And those ribbons are for you. Even if Shirley wants me, she always remembers you as a friend. Remember that.” He said from afar before he got so distant. The Romagnan witch just looked at the rainbow-colored ribbons and just asked herself: “What happens next?”

 

Zain walked back to the motorpool and was looking around. And as promised, she found Shirley walking in. She smiled as she saw him and they approached each other. “So, did you give it to her?”

 

“Yeah, it’s done. She looked terrible, Shirley. You should talk to her after this. She’ll probably be ok.”

 

“Really?”

 

“She’s just at a loss after today’s battle. Venezia’s getting attacked and we’re just here, knowing we can’t do anything.”

 

Shirley then pulled his uniform closer before their faces were so close to each other’s. “It’s why we gotta do everything before we die out of loss.”

 

Zain chuckled as a hand got to her hip. He even used another to touched her lower back and move them closer. “Now isn’t that a naughty thing?”

 

“...not if we get caught.” She grinned just before they neared their lips and made contact. It began slowly, then they included their tongues. ‘This guy’s delicious! It isn’t his first time. I’m gonna enjoy this.’

 

Inside a narrow provisions shack...

 

The door was closed and locked from the inside. The soldier’s attire was at one corner, along with a bra and underwear as a bunch. The two of them were kissing each other while he was on top of her. They didn’t mind if they were bare in front of each other, as both of them wanted to give each other a benefit.

 

She then whispered. “It’s not my first time either. But still... I want you to be gentle when you get inside me. Treat it like it’s my first and last, hon.”

 

“You’re asking for it... I’m bringing it.” He whispered back before they kissed, only briefly before they pulled away. He then placed his pole inside hers, slowly. It took time before it got in while hearing her moans. “I hope you’re up for it... Because I haven’t had it for a while now.” He finally inserted it and she moaned, while feeling herself light-headed.

 

‘Oh... He’s amazing!’ She thought before she saw him close the distance and started to push. While he does his motion, she does her to anticipate his moves, wanting more each second. “Fantastic... Uggh... Ohh, you’re really good.”

 

“When did you have your first?”

 

“I did it with a green guy like you while no one noticed I was gone. Africa just gets hotter and hotter while I sweat there, so it’s good I sweat with another to help us both out. Unnn...”

 

“Then I’m probably lucky. It’s my second time too. I did my first with someone older than me, Shirley. Umm... Ahh... She’s really awesome.” He said before he kept pushing and closed their faces in, feeling her lips and her tongue again.

 

She decided to lock her legs behind his lower back while he pulled away his lips from hers. “I wanna do this with you, Henry Lee.”

 

“Really?” He chuckled evilly before he pulled her up. This time, he was sitting down, while she was riding him. “You’d find me difficult, you know.”

 

She glared while smiling as she moved her hips to feel her insides with his only pole. “I like a good challenge... So fuck me up really good. I’m expecting a lot from you.” She then started to lick his neck. Their lust just got better and better.

 

Erica just blushed while hearing the moans. ‘No way... Shirley?!’ But as she kept listening to the other side of the dark shack in a corner she noticed her left hand was one her underwear, already wet. ‘This is beginning to get wet. No fair.’

 

Shirley and Zain did multiple positions while they were having it for themselves. And it was about half and hour that Shirley was riding him while he was lying down that they were beginning to reach their climax. “Oh... Umm!!” Shirley kept moaning. “I can’t hold it in! I’m about to, cum!!!”

 

“Think you’re the only one?! Uggh! Shirley...”

 

“Oh, CRAP!” Shirley briefly shouted before she felt her own fluids get released. As she raised her head, she closed her eyes, feeling her own fluids come out with no problem at all, while feeling her womb warm up while letting his own milk in. ‘This is... Amazing!’ “Oh... Shit... Ahhh.... Uggh...” She looked down and neared her head to his. “Thank you, so much. It’s once in a while I got to enjoy this.”

 

“Don’t treat it personally.”

 

“I’m not. It’s only for me.”

 

“Then just do me a favor after this.”

 

“Oh? What is it?”

 

“Talk to Francesca. She needs a friend.”

 

“You expect me to talk to her after a moment like this?”

 

“She might know what you do, so it doesn’t matter. Besides... She needs comfort, and you’re damn close to her.”

 

Shirley then pulled herself off him while still on top of him. “Now why didn’t I think of that?” She giggled before she neared herself to his lips and kissed him, making sure he kissed back. This was a heated moment she’d always remember.

 

 

Erica has her earpiece while she was watched the shack from afar. This had to be reported... But she knows she needed to be detailed in her report. Then, the radio was answered and she spoke. “Listen... I got something to tell you... And... Well... I don’t know if you’d like it.”

 

Radio tower...

 

Minna was wearing the headphone for the radio as the revelation was coming to her. She widened her eyes. ‘What did she mean I wouldn’t know if I’d like it or not? THIS IS CRAZY!!’ “She did... WHAT?!”

 

“I know! It’s crazy and I didn’t expect they’d do it there!!”

 

“What the hell is her problem?! I never heard of her colluding with men before!!”

 

“Look... It was... It was...” Erica was breathing and Minna noticed. “They’re so, intimate...”

 

Then Minna turned her head around and saw Barkhorn with her eyebrow up. Then Minna looked away. “Erica... You need... Please tell me where this is happening.”

 

And minutes later, men with rifles were aiming their weapons at the white-haired Liberion soldier, besides seeing Shirley in shock and disapproving of their actions.

 

Minna then came in while Shirley got in front of the soldier. “NO... It’s not his fault, but mine and...” And a slap was heard in that area. Shirley felt her head rotated to her left while her right cheek was hurting. ‘That hurt...’ She thought.

 

“How... HOW COULD YOU?! You knew regulations count that NO WITCH should be in contact with MEN!!”

 

“Hmph.” Shirley snorted. “I knew that.” Then she slowly turned her head, slowly turning with a glare towards the commander. “Even if we lost, you still care? And you’re drinking yourself to the death while you never cared anymore.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You just let go of your duties, not caring. We all had to take care of ourselves, just for nothing, while waiting for all of us to separate out of the efforts we’ve done in vain. Could you be any more of an uptight bitch after all of it?” Shirley explained calmly and it insulted Barkhorn who was beside Minna. She approached the Liberion while her familiar was out as she put her hand on Shirley’s neck, and choked her. ‘Barkhorn?! Damn it, I shouldn’t have done it while she’s here!’

 

“Barkhorn, STOP!!” Minna shouted at Gertrude, but she just raised the Liberion up while struggling.

 

“TAKE IT BACK, DAMN YOU!!” Barkhorn shouted.

 

Shirley only focused with a glare on Barkhorn. “Not... A chance... Bitch...!”

 

“Hmph. You’re just breathing too fast. I should just do what I should have done before.” Barkhorn said softly and coldly before a gunshot rang out suddenly.

 

Minna knew that firing a gun seemed to be a better choice than any just to stop it, and she lowered her pistol, just as Barkhorn lowered Shirley, who was now coughing. The commander then looked at Gertrude. “We’ll talk later.” And then, at Shirley. “You too, Shirley. This is not just an offense I’m seeing for the day.” And she glanced over to his unchanging eyes. “I’m also seeing an intruder who just had to pass by and see one of us fall in lust.”

 

This shocked Shirley and looked at Zain. “Is it true?”

 

Zain looked at her eyes of worry, and he wasn’t even concerned. “You passed by me, Shirley. I’ve done a favor and you did yourself one too. It’s not your fault.” Then he looked at the commander. “I hope you see a good reason to talk to me, with ease. If that alcohol is out of your system, then it’s time we had a chat.”

 

She glared at him. “I couldn’t agree more. Restrain him.” Then, two Karlsland soldiers went behind him before they got his hands behind him and tied them together. “But don’t think everything should go your way. You didn’t just piss me off. Barkhorn?” She looked at Gertrude before nodding. Gertrude approached Zain and clenched her fist before she punched his gut strongly. It got his knees to almost buckle, but the two soldiers behind got to steady him. “Now that’s settled... Take him to the empty room.”

 

Shirley saw the soldiers push him forward as they forced him to walk, followed by Minna and Gertrude behind them. The other soldiers followed the bunch. She only put her head down in shame. ‘It’s easy for you to say I can’t blame myself, but I thought I was sane, or something.’

 

 

CHAPTER EPILOGUE...

 

The brown-haired framed-glass wearing male teen only had shock in his eyes, seeing what’s probably the biggest striker unit everyone thought was gone. And the very once who was welding some reinforced armor to it was none other than the young witch named Ursula.

 

He approached it and saw it didn’t signify itself as just a striker unit at all. He saw a big cannon attach to the right side of the unit, and what looked like a large turbine on the left, while seeing a full weapons system and missile barrage at its back and the heavy wings. It was indeed huge, besides seeing the controls for the big striker unit that should be impossible to fly just by normal means of using magic. He even saw the left and right wings that are big, and they’re supported by steel columns from below. “What... is this?”

 

Ursula stopped welding while hearing the voice that she recognized and looked at where he was. “P-Peter? Why are you... here?”

 

Peter sighed as she walked towards him. “I was looking around for you after I’ve tested another craft that you requested. Look... The sudden test flights... What are they for?”

 

She only frowned. “I... I don’t know. I thought if we would have to win, we would use the aircraft for our disposal to... completely eradicate a big amount of neuroi numbers. What you’re seeing in front of you, is what’s called the Dendrobium Striker Assault Unit. It actually uses the methods of rocket science in its propulsion system, while just using magic. What’s good about it, is that it’s a striker unit that’s actually flexible on its users, because it relies on different energy sources other than magic.”

 

Peter didn’t mind the users but it’s actually the unit’s purpose. “What exactly is the purpose of it?”

 

“It’s supposed to be another replacement for the Me-262 I’ve provided for the 501st in Pescara. But seeing the jet striker’s just sucking up too much magic for its usage, I had to start from scratch and design, then assemble what could have been one of the best assault striker units to date. Actually, I started this two years ago, and it’s officiated as CLASSIFIED by all international military standards. The reason why it’s really not out to the 501st, is because it still had flaws and needs developments. Now it’s almost ready, and it could have been used as a weapon to turn the tide completely.”

 

“I see. Then... This is...”

 

“...a black project. You’re clearly seeing the work I’ve done with my colleagues in secret, Peter. Now... you know.”

 

Peter only looked at the Dendrobium... which is clearly, something controversial if others would find out about it...


	3. The real reason to fight again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zain and Shirley's action of having each other's bodies close led them to his detection and restrained custody under the 501st. The team then gets to think of his intentions, which then changes all of their minds and makes them do something they know can't be changed...

**CHAPTER 2**

**“The real reason to fight again”**

 

* * *

 

CHAPTER PROLOGUE...

 

FLASHBACK... 

 

_**Zain -**  You know the first thing that’s actually my weakpoint? Women. I can’t really describe it, but I actually got it from my parents... Seriously. To tell you the truth, it all started about, well... 5 or 6 years ago. I witnessed them... Well... You know what I mean. When it comes to peeking, I’m kinda the expert on it, even if my hybrid powers don’t mean jack just yet. However, my eyes weren’t really wrong. My parents did THAT, to actually produce my current 6-year old sister, who’s actually getting into an elementary school right now._

 

_Now I’m in the past, trying to get some things restored, or something. I guess one of the other reasons I went back to the past is to give my sister a break. I mean, she’s being bullied just because she’s a hybrid, and she goes to a school where most of the population was actually human. Public schools, huh?_

 

_Back to my topic. Women, seem to be my weakpoint, even in war too. I fuck, fuck, and I keep fucking women even those who aren’t supposed to be fucked just because of religion. There was even a time I had to put a gun to a girl’s face just to get her to cooperate. I couldn’t forget that, because I was caught by my teammates and forced themselves to kill her. It got me to be demoted, but I didn’t mind it. 3 years in the service isn’t bad, but getting demoted meant I had to be given a death sentence, but not literally._

_Women, perhaps my only weakpoint I take note of. But sometimes, it can be my advantage depending on who is in the lead: Who’s stronger and who’s weaker? I have to be flexible on how I deal with situations the whole time._

 

_But the VERY first time I’ve done it, was with my highschool teacher... Ms. Evans. Being a 27 year old is lonely for her... So I gave her something to remember me by._

 

Ladies’ Comfort Room of Zain’s school... 1928 hours...

 

The janitor didn’t hear the moaning on the other side of the door as he was old, and he was wearing big headphones on his head while he mopped that side of the hallway. Inside the comfort room was a different story. Zain and Ms. Evans, both bare to the skin were having a quickie.

 

She was seated while she rode his pole. At this time, he was seated on the textile floor, holding her hips while guiding her in. The both of them kissed while she witnessed her curly dark brown hair swaying in motion while she moved her hips. She pulled away and whispered. “Uhhn... You better have a good explanation when we get out of this, Mr. Alinari. This isn’t how a woman should be treated.”

 

“Should there be an argument?”

 

“Ahh... only if it’s started in the first place.”

 

“Then how long do you want it until you’re fucked up like a good puppy?”

 

“Maybe all night... Zain.”

 

“Fine... Shannon.” He said while he caressed her right tit from her busty breast with his mouth. ‘If it’s all night... It’s okay with me.’

 

And we had ourselves sleep in a hotel just to make things interesting. We used all kinds... Just to tire us both to the morning of the weekend. It’s the best one I’ve had...

 

END OF FLASHBACK...

 

* * *

 

_If I wasn’t thinking about women, maybe I would be in so much pain after being here in the dark while tied to a chair I’m sitting on... with chains. What do they think I’m gonna do if I was tied to a chair with a rope anyway? Of course, they might have an idea._

 

_But what I’m really wondering about, is why I’m here for a few hours and not talking to the commander yet. Oh yeah... I pissed her off on the same day they actually lost. Just when I thought I was just alone the whole time, a light ahead of me opened. It gave me a clue it was a door that opened up... But that’s not the thing I took my eyes to, but the visitor._

 

July 1945... Empty Room... 1651 hours.

 

Shirley came in the dark room through the door and eventually closed the door before turning on the lights, seeing Zain tied up with his hands behind him to a chair. “Nice seeing you haven’t changed.” She said while looking at the man, still wearing the Liberion soldier’s outfit. “Look, it was my fault you got caught up like this. I’m sorry.”

 

“I told you. There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

 

“I wish it was easy to accept it, but you’re still worth the time... So... What’s your name anyway?”

 

“Zain... Zain Alinari. Sorry if I burst any bubbles, but at least you know my name now.”

 

“It’s not my bubble bursted, Zain. Minna’s pissed thanks to today’s loss, and a matter of fact, your intrusion. What is it for, exactly?”

 

“She doesn’t believe me the first time I said that I was actually from the future. In my future, well...” Zain sighed. “The neuroi win.”

 

“It’s obvious now, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, but someone who would have thought of messing up the past seemed to be the real cause of it. And since it’s out of my hands... I can’t do anything. Because of that, I had to make other plans. You lose Romagna to the neuroi, and you guys leave, but I’m not allowing just the loss to be the cause of your hopes to go down... Not here... Not now.”

 

“Then what would you suggest?”

 

“Could you believe me if I told you I could neurify any machine and turn them into weapons I could use?”

 

“What... You could do that?”

 

“Yeah. I could turn a plane into my personal ride, and definitely enhance them. I could make it either permanent or temporary. Doing a permanent change is harder than it looks.”

 

“Well, what else?”

 

“Not now, Shirley. I got real plans I’m supposed to tell Minna.”

 

“At least you know her name.”

 

Radio tower...

 

Minna was listening using the speakers of the radio, together with Gertrude and Erica. They listened to the voices of both Zain and Shirley.

 

“Yeah... I do.” Zain said weakly. “It’s her granddaughter. She... She’s the reason I’m here.”

 

This shocked Minna. ‘My... Granddaughter?’ She thought as she continued to listen.

 

“I never wanted to try using the ship to change things... But she’s the one who pushed me into making the initiative the whole time. She didn’t get others to come with me... So I was alone, and it was all in my hands.”

 

“So what was her name?”

 

“...Ellen Kracht. She was my timeline’s resistance core leader. Without her... The resistance would never have survived and kept the information that was actually the truth I needed before I got here.”

 

“The Resistance?” Shirley asked... And this is where he started to explain about the resistance.

 

“The resistance... A group... No, they’re multiple groups of armies and mercenaries who choose to fight against the neuroi... Even loyalists serving the New Government  System run by the neuroi were part of their hunting list. They were all humans who resented the neuroi who won against them. They never accepted it, and they wanted to make sure the neuroi are removed from existence.”

 

“Removed?”

 

“Removed. The real reason was the New Government System erased records of the human race making efforts to fight against the neuroi, so the new batches of hybrids like I am wouldn’t know the truth. It was all based from a root of lies that started when the neuroi started to develop a biological property that made them deliverers of the future hybrids. I’m one of those hybrids, Shirley. That’s how I was made. My dad was a hybrid but my mom was actually human. Maybe it was the reason why I started to doubt the system and dare myself to go back. Maybe it was due to the request of the resistance leader that urged me to get here. Maybe it’s for all those reasons.”

 

“So you really got here on your accord for mixed reasons to eliminate the neuroi who are here, huh?”

 

“Basically, that’s how I wanted to do it.”

 

“How would you be able to while Romagna is now under attack and we can’t fight it?”

 

“Maybe you can’t fight it... But I can. You remember I can neurify machines or anything mechanical, right?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“I gave something to Minna. Other than that... I’m gonna have to talk of the specifics to her.”

 

“What... Did you give her something?”

 

“Look... I don’t want you to completely get caught up.”

 

“You can trust me, Zain.”

 

“How do you know I can?”

 

“Because I’m the one who would encourage her to tell your plan is solid.” And Shirley’s sentence surprised the commander. “You can count on that.”

 

It took a while before Zain was heard to breathe deeply. He was somehow doubting about telling the information he knows right now, to a subordinate.

 

Then Zain finally spoke up. “Alright... What if I told you, that there are black projects being conducted, even during the loss of the Allied Forces?”

 

“Black... Projects? No way! We wouldn’t use any secret weapons, or something! If I’m right, it’s illegal these days. Plus, they’re not field tested.”

 

“Except... During what I’ve learned, the neuroi were able to at least show the secret projects conducted. I’ve listed two serial numbers on Minna’s message, and one of them should be able to make a damn dent on the Neuroi Super-Hive.”

 

This had Minna’s attention. “Shirley, get out of there, now. We got what we need.”

 

Then Shirley said something while inside the empty room. “Oh... I got to think about this.”

 

“Of course you can. Besides, I already know Minna’s listening.” Zain’s sentence got the three aces in the tower surprised. He was good, they all thought. “It’s fine. I just wanna tell a name. You see, I also got the name responsible for those black projects too.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Minna then looked at Erica. “Erica, you have to leave... now.”

 

“What? why?!”

 

“Just...” then Minna heard the radio crackle.

 

“What’s the name?” Shirley asked.

 

“If Erica Hartmann is listening, she better know too. It was said she never knew about it until it was told to her.”

 

“JUST LEAVE, ERICA!!” Minna shouted.

 

“No... I gotta know.” Erica said firmly.

 

“It’s her sister... Ursula Hartmann, from Neue Karlsland.”

 

And Erica had widened her eyes at this. ‘It’s... not true.’ She thought to herself before she looked at Minna while realizing something. “Minna, did you know, about this?”

 

Minna then turned off the radio, making sure nothing else was heard. She then frowned when she looked at Erica. “They just had flaws, Erica. Even if it did show true advantages against any enemy, it wouldn’t be suited to fly into combat. The reason why they decided to launch black projects, was for a desperate move in case the neuroi tried something much worse against us. The super-hive that was floating over Venezia was supposed to be taken on by one of them... but the plan was scrapped since it needs more developments. Ursula even called me about it and told me that it is almost ready, but it was an hour after we got back. It was too late.”

 

“Then why can’t you use it now?! Venezia is waiting to have fires on its palace, you know!!”

 

“The decision stands when they say we can’t engage the super-hive. It’s simply too strong for us, and we have exhausted our resources. I told you, it’s too late, even for the black projects to be used against them.”

 

“THEN YOU ARE GOING TO JUST LET THEM BURN THE REST OF ROMAGNA?! HOW COULD YOU?!” Erica upsettingly shouted before she stormed out of the tower room.

 

“Bubi! Wait!” Barkhorn attempted to follow.

 

“Let her go.”

 

“Minna...”

 

“I said, let her go.” Minna said with a glare before she got to the radio and turned and let the audio be heard again. “Shirley, where are you?”

 

“I’m outside the empty room, Minna. So... I gotta ask... You knew?”

 

“Yes... I have. Look, get back in. I’m gonna explain things.”

 

“No need. I may have known the name, but it’s fine.”

 

“Don’t blame things on me.”

 

“I shouldn’t, but I feel I should, Minna. You could have given us some extra hope on using at least one of them...”

 

“...and risk your lives again?! What would THAT accomplish?!”

 

“At least we could have tried, commander! You know how bad the situation is... Then I choose to be patient and wait until they think they’ve destroyed something instead of letting them just go on! I could let them destroy one nation and just let something destroy it in return.”

 

“And you know the end result, Shirley.”

 

“I don’t care. We may have our own messes to clean up, but at least we got something to dent them. They’ve killed millions, Minna. Now it’s our turn to make them see if victory mattered for them.”

 

“You can’t make that decision. What would you do?”

 

“I’d start by saving as many as I could from Venezia. Then, when we have at least the survivors... We start looking for a way to fight back. That super-hive has its own weaknesses, and if we’re going to keep going, we find where they are. With our new friend here...”

 

“No. We’re not using him.”

 

“What choice do were have, Minna?! If he’s going to do it, he’s going to do it because he wants to change our future! He’s not allowing that we lose Europe to the neuroi, or we’ll lose it all.”

 

Minna had to think deeply about this. She wasn’t sure about what Shirley is thinking, but a rescue operation for survivors in Romagna? It seemed sound, but it’s like heading into another battle again. Then again, what other moral tactic should they have next? Lay back and watch?

 

The commander made her say. “We can’t attack the super-hive now... But we can lessen the destruction on Venezia and protect the Duchy of Romagna that way. Isn’t this going against our orders to stand down?”

 

“Who’s to say we’re following orders this time? It’s your call this time, Minna. I’m only telling what should really happen. If you lose hope now, then you got nothing to spare but your own dignity. I’m not letting that happen. I’m fighting even with tooth and nail. If I’m willing to do it, then so should you.”

 

She only closed her eyes. ‘Too many things have been hidden... Too many things have gotten us to give up during the war. I even gave up hope on other things just because Kurt died. But still... How many people would want to keep going after a big loss? We’re going to lose Venezia where Duchess Maria should be, but why should we go on?’ Then she spoke up. “Why... Why should we go on then?”

 

“There are many reasons, you know.”

 

“Then give me the best one you could think of.” Minna clenched her fist. “Why should we go on even if we’ve lost so much?” She waited for a little while, and it wasn’t long until someone answered.

 

“ _ **Because I believe a new future would be carved once we do, no matter what happens.**_ ” A witch with a Romagnan accent said.

 

“Lucchini?” Minna said, assuming the Romagnan heard the whole conversation.

 

“If you can’t see it yourself, look at what you read. They only gave up because it was logical, but if there’s something bigger than them, they still try. They’re still recorded no matter what. But what if it isn’t? It always... remains in them. The future’s carved no matter what we do and we don’t know our fates yet! That means... We can’t see our future, without really making a solid commitment to MAKE ONE!”

 

“Francesca...”

 

“I know you want to follow orders and disband us... But we’re not going to just give up and split.”

 

“We?”

 

“I’m listening too, commander.” Yoshika’s voice rang out.

 

“Me too!” Eila mentioned.

 

“Me three!” From Lynette.

 

“For the major... For everyone.” From Perrine.

 

“Count me in.” From Sanya.

 

“Minna...” Erica said. “I know I said that fires should spread at Venezia by now, but we can still do something. I got two C-47’s coming in to help us out, and they’ve been requested by my sister the whole time.”

 

“Wait, Ursula requested them?”

 

“Yup. She knows the severity of the whole situation after all. She was keeping her ears on us and knows we wouldn’t give up on this. The planes are actually supposed to arrive the next morning, but she wants them arriving early. She told me to relay a message: Don’t give up. We get knocked down, but we get up afterwards.”

 

Minna then looked at Gertrude. “What do you think?” And she was surprised to see Gertrude let a tear drop. “Trude?”

 

Gertrude clenched a fist and looked straight at the commander. “I’m not about see another Karlsland tragedy go wrong with my story again, Minna. That story shouldn’t continue any longer. Chris would want me to be strong and go on... And I’m not about to tell her we lost the war. I know we lose lives, but we lose lives for the sake of fighting. I want to keep at it no matter what happens until we see something good happen! We lived to be witches, right? Let’s show them what it means to be witches once we’re truly unleashed.”

 

Minna was at a loss for words on what Gertrude said. Then she radioed Erica. “Erica... Are the C-47’s fueled up?”

 

“At this time, yes. And there’s good news too. We can fly there too. There’s extra ammunition in case we need it.”

 

“That means there has to be some additional cover for them. We’ll need it in case neuroi have started to come by them.”

 

“So does that mean...”

 

“Let me get our other friend out first... Then we’ll see if we can do it.”

 

Inside the empty room... 1708 hours...

 

Zain saw the door open and Minna came in. But before Minna could approach him, she asked him. “What do you say if we were given a chance to rescue others from what the neuroi have done? I don’t care if there’s destruction. I only care if lives could be saved.”

 

He had a simple answer for that. “It’s all others do just to see if their side could grow stronger. Would you give me a chance for that?”

 

“And if I did?”

 

“Then I’d be glad since these chains are getting too tight on me.”

 

“I know you could get yourself out of there, Alinari.” Minna bravely said before she saw his hands move, proving her point with the chains falling off him.

 

“Then why did you tie me up?” Alinari asked as he stood up, not changing Minna’s calm pose.

 

“There’s so much I don’t know about the future, Zain. But I do know this: I would be willing to risk so much just to make a good one. We’re all dead sooner or later. It may be a matter of time for us, but we’d rather see ourselves do the right thing.”

 

“So you’d risk your reputation just to believe in what you can do?”

 

“A rescue operation is what we’re going to do. Saving lives is something we should do, besides fighting this war. We may see memories of Karlsland burning because of the neuroi, but we remind ourselves because we don’t want to see the worst of it again. We gotta make a new hope for others too.”

 

“That means a YES.”

 

“Of course it does. Now... You’ll need arsenal. Follow me out.” Minna said before he followed her.

 

And outside, he saw all of the witches. This surprised Minna and Zain. Then Minna spoke up. “If you’re all going to risk yourselves to rescue people from Venezia, then we should make sure we’re armed and ready. This will be an order we’ll be disobeying for the sake of seeing a brighter result than surrendering. We may see the end of Venezia... But we’re not seeing the end of the war just because it happened.” Then she looked at Zain. “If he believed that things could begin to change but can still be favored to our advantage, then we’ll use that just to make the best of our efforts. He once saw those people who resisted the neuroi at his time.”

 

Perrine was surprised. “Wait, you’re from the future, right? Erica told me about you.”

 

“And?” Zain replied.

 

“Do you know any weaknesses that the neuroi have?”

 

“Besides shooting them and finding cores, no. But I do know I could contribute to looking for cores and taking them out faster than any witch.” Zain then smiled at the Gallian. “So you’re Perrine Clostermann. To answer it and give it proof, I need a plane.”

 

The Gallian then gasped and looked at Minna.  “Commander... What about that plane?”

 

Hangar 2...

 

The closed hangar just at the motorpool was then opened slowly. All the witches and Zain himself saw that the model was completely different from standard planes. And immediately, he recognized the model. “No... Way. This is... Blohm & Voss P.208... Its third variant.”

 

He immediately saw the wings were angled backwards than straight. He saw the propeller was at the back instead of the front. There were three wheels underneath the plane, and he knew it was indeed suited for speed, and not easy turning.

 

Zain clenched his fist and approached the plane. ‘If I neurify this... It’ll take my Infiltration Module offline. The Mech-Nano module would have to be used if that’s the case. Let’s hope it works and I find good spots for modifying this.’ He then opened up the canopy as he climbed up and closed it. As he knew about the plane, he was in the cockpit and was seeing the controls that he understands. He knows the Karlslander language and it was a relieve. At least he knows about what to do with the instruments. But the real deal was about analyzing the plane and neurifying it, then modifying it with his Mech-Nano module. He started by holding the plane and closing his eyes before his mind worked like a computer. ‘Vehicle analysis complete. Accessing modification points... Located. Selecting now... Material change to jet presets: Begin. Propeller change to Supersonic Afterburners: Begin. Neurification...’ He then opened his eyes and they were purple, while seeing his own Heads-Up Display in his vision. “Permanent Neurification: BEGIN!”

 

And the witches were beginning to see the plane change. Briefly, the neuroi hide was enveloping itself around the plane they watched. Then, as the hide passed by one area, they saw the plane’s material was being changed, followed by the propeller turning into some sort of jet propulsion system, followed by the canopy’s shape as it was pointed to a direction forward and was more pointed since it made a corner on its top. As the canopy slid back to open, they all saw him stand and he was wearing an advanced neuroi-hybrid uniform with red lining and hexagons on it. Then there’s a name on the left that said his surname. He was then wearing a helmet and he took it off just to reveal his head still intact. His purple eyes were still there, but he let it fade.

 

Yoshika was the first to react loudly on what exactly would have been represented as their only reaction... “This... is so COOL!!”

 

Zain laughed at his own work. “You guys better start getting in the air, cause I still have to test this thing to see if everything’s okay.”

 

Minna nodded at this. “Then we’ll see you in the air, Alinari.” She glanced at the other witches. “SCRAMBLE!”

 

“ROGER!” The other witches replied before they all went to the direction of their strikers in the first hangar.

 

He then got back in before he put on his helmet and closed the canopy. He started the afterburner engines and he heard it begin to sound loudly in the hangar. “Prime X-Ray... Tower. Taxi procedures are on schedule for flight. Permission to taxi to runway?”

 

“Roger, Prime X-Ray. Be advised... Witch fighters will scramble and take flight before you.”

 

“Acknowledged.” He then slid the throttle and he started moving forward. Soon, he was moving, and using his wing ailerons to turn, he made his way to the motorpool’s taxi path for the runway.

 

“All witches, take off!” Minna said on the radio before he saw figures using what he identified as striker units. He examined that each witch has their familiar features out.

 

‘So those are their animal spirits... Familiars.’ He thought before seeing the rest of the witches finally take off. “Prime X-Ray... Tower. Permission to taxi to runway and for immediate take-off?”

 

“Take off is a go, Prime X-Ray. Position yourself, and good luck on your maiden flight!!” The tower operator said before Zain was able to position his plane. As he finally saw the straight runway.

 

“Prime X-Ray Designation: Zain Alinari. LET’S GO!!” He declared as slowly slid the throttle to increase speed. The acceleration was faster than what he was expecting. ‘This model’s good. It’s built for speed, but I hope the mobility’s better since I made better turning shapes on this baby.’ Then as he saw the end of the runway, he pulled up and his nose was safely off the ground. It was followed by the tail and the body and it was finally lifted. He pushed the throttle and raised the gear. “Flight test commencing ETA 20 seconds.” He was making sure he builds enough speed for the first speed test... The sonicboom. “ETA at 10 seconds. Commencing Sonicboom test in seven, six, five, four, three... Increasing throttle, activating radiator shocks... ENGAGE!!” As his preparations were made and done, his speed suddenly increased and his speed was going up suddenly. Thanks to the plane’s shape, its top speed was being reached quickly. “Going sonicboom, reaching speeds at 1187 K! Mach 1 in three, two, one!!” And he was certainly seeing the readings: 1198 Km/hr. “YEAH!! MACH ONE!!” Then his radio crackled.

 

“Think you’re the only one?” Shirley’s voice came to his radio and he looked at his left, seeing Shirley using her goggles and travelling at high speeds like he was. “You should do better one time. So, race ya back at Venezia?”

 

“Roger. Let’s kick ass!!” He said before she immediately got the engines of her strikers to go down and finally did a hovering stop before she went the opposite direction. He pulled down the throttle before hitting the airbrakes and banking right before pulling to a tight turn, getting his plane to head in to Venezia before he leveled the plane.

 

1716 hours...

 

Zain was looking as his eyes were clearly seeing smoke and finally, the fires that he knew was burning many of the buildings. “There it is... Venezia.” Then he looked at his right and saw Minna. “So, the C-47’s gonna come by and get you ammo, huh?”

 

“They will, and they’ll be sure to be somewhere safe so they can get us to reload in case we run out. Now... Miyafuji and Bishop... The two of you head in low and fast. We’ll have to see if Maria is still active. Some radio chatter suggests that she is located somewhere inside or near the colosseum.”

 

“I’m coming too!” Francesca said.

 

Zain looked at Francesca at his left. “Think you can handle it?”

 

“I can handle anything!”

 

“It’s fine with me.” Minna replied. “Go with them and secure her before you fly her out to a safe place. We’ll tell you where after you retrieve her!”

 

“Roger!” Yoshika, Lynette and Francesca said on the radio before they sped ahead of the rest.

 

Then Zain was given an alarm on his HUD that contacts were confirmed... At their six. “SHIT!! Cloakers at our six!!”

 

“BREAK OFF AND ENGAGE!!” Minna said before they all split and Barkhorn followed the commander, while the others went in to their standard assignments and engage.

 

Zain made a 90 and pulled his stick, quickly descending and turning to where the neuroi are. “First order of business, rescue the Duchess, and give the neuroi bastards HELL!!”

 

_**Zain -**  I may have a weakpoint for women, but I do have a strong point for combat. They better prepare for the fury they deserve, cause we’re coming to avenge._


	4. The Light Of Romagna (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venezia is now in flames. The 501st make it there in the goodness of their hearts as they make a plan: Clear any neuroi externally while a part of them rescues Duchess Maria from the Duke's Palace that's in Venezia. While doing so, they encounter an unknown contact, and then a surprise to one of the members of the 501st.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strike Witches has two palaces in my story, so don't assume it's the real deal. The one in Rome where Maria announced Romagna should be given more defenses, was actually an annex palace to the Duke's Palace in Venezia.

****

**CHAPTER 3**

**“The Light of Romagna (part 1)”**

 

_**Yoshika -**  I didn’t really know at first that he could actually, and pernanently, change an aircraft. He’s incredible! I wonder what other things he could do? We’ve seen so much from ourselves and our new friend that we decided to try giving ourselves the big boot._

 

_Then I started to remember something else again. I once saw the major, still trying to use Reppumaru. She brought herself to battle, not getting the approval of Commander Minna herself. It might have been because she was so stubborn, but she’s trying her best no matter what, but seeing the Yamato explode while Mio Sakamoto... It broke, my heart. She was not only an ally, but a close friend. She saw closely from me of what was needed to be one of the Strike Witches: commited to save. And now I’m making sure I follow on what I believe in..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

July 1945... 1723 hours...

 

Yoshika was in the fiery depths of Venezia, while most of the buildings were on fire. She knew that she was there for the Duchess of Romagna just before she would try saving the others in the city. ‘I’ve got to find her. But at this rate...’ “Hmm...” Then she used her earpiece. “Francesca, could you take the lead? You know Venezia better! We’ve got to find the colosseum.”

 

“Sure thing!!” Francesca replied just before she zoomed past Yoshika, now in the lead.

 

Lynette came beside Yoshika. “She sure is agitated.”

 

“Yeah...” The Fusoan muttered.

 

Francesca was looking around Venezia, seeing mostly fire around the buildings. ‘My home... It’s almost gone, but I shouldn’t lose hope! I have to find Maria! I have to find and save her!!’

 

_**Francesca -** Seeing my home burn seemed to make me more upset that the neuroi were able to shut us down just like that! And now I’m helping out this human-neuroi hybrid who wants to remove the neuroi from existence as I’ve heard. I’ll know the story once this is over. Right now, I was focused on leading us all to the colosseum, where we believe she should be at._

 

_**Zain -** Good thing that Romagnan witch’s task was easy... COMPARED TO FIGHTING NEUROI WITH MOBILE CORES!!_

 

Zain was firing the heavy vulcan cannon gun against one neuroi before it attempted to release a beam, before he banked right and missed the attack by an inch before turning away. “Ladies... That medium sized cloaker’s got a mobile core. I know the team’s not much help with Sakamoto, but we gotta improvise and focus on one at a time! I’ll distract the other large-type! Minna, can you handle this?”

 

“We’ve defeated one before.” Minna replied through the radio. “We’ll do it again.”

 

“Really?” A low-key female’s voice rang through the radio. “Do it fast then.”

 

“Identify yourself!”

 

“...someone who’s got real information. That radio transmission you received was not a real one. It serves as a decoy from the neuroi. The Duchess of Venezia is NOT in the colosseum but still in the Duke’s Palace. I suggest you remove your three witches from the colosseum. They’re waiting for a trap. I can’t assist them at this time. I’m almost at Maria’s location.” She said before she cut off the transmission.

 

Minna didn’t like it, but she had to trust the information. “This is bad.” She then attempted to contact the three. “Miyafuji, come in!” After a while, there was no answer. “Bishop, Lucchini, are you there? IS ANYONE THERE?! No response. Prime X-Ray, see to it you get to the colosseum and get a visual on them.”

 

“What?! I can’t just leave all of you with two bogeys!!” Zain said on the radio.

 

“If you indeed wanted to see us all do the right thing, you have to at least be organized with us also! Get a visual on them. Please.”

 

“Hah... Alright! I’m checking it out!” Zain said before he disengaged from the party and maneuvered towards the colosseum inside Venezia.

 

Venezia... Colosseum...

 

Yoshika was hovering inside the colosseum together with Lynette and Francesca, and they’re looking hard and wide inside. It had been a while, and they haven’t seen anyone in there. In the middle of the colosseum the soil was shaking up and they noticed it even as they hovered.

 

Bishop was at one end of the colosseum and Yoshika was at another, while Francesca was near the center. “What’s going on?!” Lynette asked.

 

“Look! Something’s coming out from the ground!!” Francesca said before a black figured and huge tower-like shaped object came out. It had hexagonal shapes all over its body, and the top was filled with most of it. “NEUROI!!” As she shouted a beam went straight for her, but she blocked it by a shield. “Hurry! While it’s distracted, try to shoot wherever that beam’s coming from!”

 

Yoshika then tried firing at it from the sides, and the tower neuroi changed direction, focusing the red spots at her. This time, it released a beam towards her and she was blocking it with her shield. “That’s it!! Lynette! Shoot!”

 

“Way ahead of you!” Lynette then fired once with her Anti-Tank rifle and the neuroi stopped the beam and it turned to her. ‘We’re not giving you a chance!’ She then fired again and the red spot was destroyed. Soon, the core is exposed. Without hesitation, she fired again and the bullet hits the core. The core shattered and turned to white flakes, along with the neuroi from the top of it, bringing it down to bigger white flakes symbolizing its defeat. “Neuroi’s down.”

 

“About time!” Francesca commented furiously. “If Maria went here, she could be finished at a record time!” Then the radio crackled to life. ‘We must have been jammed up here.’

 

“Francesca, what the hell just happened?!” Zain said. “I saw a tower type neuroi that went down. You guys okay?”

 

“We’re good.”

 

“Communication jamming, huh? I’ve seen that before. Anyway... You guys better hurry! Change youe priorities. Minna’s having a problem above, so you better get butts out and ASSIST THEM!!”

 

“But what about Maria?! We can’t just leave her!”

 

“Someone anonymously contacted us and she says she’s on her way to secure the duchess.”

 

“She?”

  
”We got no time, damn it!!”

 

“Miyafuji and Bishop are going back. I’ve got to get to the Duke’s Palace.”

 

“Hah... Just hurry back in one piece!!”

 

Francesca looked at Yoshika. “You better help them out with Lynne here, Yoshika.”

 

“What about you?!”

 

“I’m not about to leave Maria in the fire. Plus... I got a higher rank than you do.”

 

Yoshika doubted the decision and just looked at Lynette, who showed the same feelings. Turning back to Francesca, she put her hand on the Romagnan’s shoulder. “Then come back to us soon.” She then hovered higher with Lynette and they both flew out of the colosseum. The Fusoan looked back. ‘Come back to us, Lucchini.’ Looking up front again, they went to the direction of the aerial battle.

 

Minna was able to shoot another burst until the core’s trapped and exposed. “THERE! Barkhorn, take it!!”

 

“Don’t say it twice!” Gertrude replied through the comms before she slammed her empty ammunition MG 42s at the neuroi core before it shattered thanks to the great force of the throw. Soon, the neuroi was disintegrating into white flakes. She looked at it go down. “Neuroi’s down. Wait, Miyafuji? Commander, I’m seeing Miyafuji and Bishop.”

 

“And Lucchini?”

 

“She’s coming after the duchess.” Zain’s voice rang on the radio. “I’m assuming she’ll meet the unknown contact, but we got another neuroi to feast our eyes on.”

 

“He’s right. We gotta take out the other one before we help the duchess.”

 

“Then let’s give the other one his warm welcome!!” Zain said voluntarily. “Focus your fire somewhere at the top and middle portion of it. And watch where you shoot those things. I almost got hit by one of the missiles from you guys.”

 

“Sorry.” Sanya’s voice rang. “Commander, there are contacts closing in on where the palace should be.” Others assumed she used her magic antannae.

 

Minna was surprised. Did they really want to eliminate the duchess that desperately? “Then we should finish our guest off quickly like Alinari said. Witches, form up on me! We’re going to try giving that one spot the stress. Zain... Do you think you can shoot the same spot?”

 

“You can count on me, commander.” Zain replied.

 

Francesca was almost to the part of the Venezia where it’s mostly taller buildings while she avoided obstacles like bridges. She even made tight turns to save up time. ‘I hope I see the palace.’ Then as she thought of it, she finally got a glimpse of the Duke’s Palace. “There it is! Commander, if you read me, I’m closing up on the palace now!!” Then as she got near the doors, she saw another witch carrying a 20mm cannon flying at the same direciton. She hovered, and the other witch did as well and they aimed at each other with their weapons. “WHO ARE YOU?!”

 

The Malayan witch narrowed her eyes as she fixed them on the Romagnan speaking witch while she lowered her weapon. “So you must be Francesca Lucchini of the Strike Witches. We have no time.”

 

Lucchini then lowered her machinegun. “I need to know who you are.” She looked at the witch, who seemed to be a six footer, has black and messy short hair, a slightly tanned skin, and brown eyes. The witch seemed to be busty and was close to Shirley’s size. That time, the witch was wearing a dark blue button jacket extending to her thighs. And from what Lucchini could see, she saw the witch had a tiger familiar.

 

Then the witch identified herself. “You can call me Amirah. I’ve been given an assignment to get Duchess Maria to safety.”

 

“On whose orders?!”

 

Amirah had it not to say it to anyone. “Lucchini... You’re not following orders to stand down. So why should I tell you?”

 

“Would it scar you if we told you we needed to something right for once?! My home is burning to a crisp... And you’re here to question us just because of disobeying!!”

 

“FINE!!” Amirah shouted just to stop. “Once we get Maria out of there, we need to talk.”

 

“Just the two of us? You have to count the rest of us to talk to you too.”

 

“Hm.” Amirah knew she had no other options, since she doesn’t want to be filled with a conspiracy. “Let’s save her.”

 

“Promise you’ll do it first!!”

 

This made Amirah sigh. “Fine. I promise to see the members of the 501st once this is over. We go in there... We find Maria. Then, when we get her to safety, and I’ll tell what needs to be told.”

 

Lucchini measured the other witch, careful of seeing any signs of lies. “Let’s go.” She raised her weapon, and Amirah did the same thing.

 

 

But what shook them both to the core when they saw the partially burning interior of the palace, next to a white navy uniformed black long-haired girl with her back in their view. The ominous atmosphere was around Lucchini, and she felt it especially when she saw dark smoke coming out of the girl. When the girl turned her head, Francesca denied it, even if the young woman’s eyes were filled with darkness. “Impossible... Major...?!”


	5. The Light of Romagna (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 501st find their way and finally got to Duchess Maria, but to the surprise of Lucchini, she sees the major live, and was different because Mio was showing a dark aura...

**CHAPTER 4**

**“The Light of Romagna (part 2)”**

 

_**Minna -**  All of us are doing the best we can, as we’re finally down to our final air unit. At least we’ll be able to finish it and get to business... Or so we think. I wonder what Command will say about this? Are we doing this for Mio? Are we doing this for the people of Romagna? I don’t know. But what I believe is we’re doing this because we must ease ourselves to have people counting on us, instead of never doing anything at all. I guess that’s what pushed me._

 

July 1945... 1721 hours...

 

Minna then made sure the formation was clear. Shirley will be leading a slipstream formation. She’ll be speeding towards the neuroi from behind, followed by the other witches from behind in an astern formation. “Everybody in place?” She asked. As she received a number of positive answers, she turned to Zain. “Alinari, are you ready?”

 

“Ready when you are, commander.”

 

“Alright. Captain... You better make sure you keep following the neuroi and focus on how it moves even going forward no matter what happens.”

 

“Slipstream formation’s not a problem, commander!” Shirley said.

 

“Good. EXECUTE!!” Minna shouted and Shirley increased speeds.

 

Shirley was then speeding up and gripping on her BAR, seeing the clouds and passing them each time. ‘And now, it’s one thing I can lead. It’s an advantage, since all of their engines can handle my speeds.’ Then, when the clouds started clearing up, she saw the neuroi ship in Venezia doing damage with some beams. “Stay tight guys. Now... Let’s DIVE!!” She banked hard and dove while the others have followed, leading them directly behind the ship. Shirley then aimed at the neuroi while she didn’t stop, and kept speeding up. One she reached the tail, she released a hailstorm of bullets, then avoided a couple of beams. “START ATTACK RUN!!” She then broke off and the other witches behind her did the same thing Shirley did: Fire at the neuroi’s top at the middle and closer to the front and avoiding beams instead of blocking them. Minna did it first with her MG42, followed by Barkhorn, then Miyafuji, then Bishop, then Hartmann, then Juutilainen, then Clostermann and finally Litvyak with her Fligrhammer to expose the core. “Zain, it’s your shot! TAKE IT!!”

 

Zain saw the core and he released vulcan cannon gun rounds onto the core, later hitting it and shattering it. “BINGO!! Core’s hit... Neuroi’s going down!!” He gladly shouted out before he pulled up, still seeing the fires of Venezia. “Alright, now that it’s taken cared of...” Then the radio crackled for another transmission.

 

“This is Adolfine Galland! Requesting all units or military wings nearby, immediately establish a forward operating base near Venezia!! The neuroi have been cleared up externally, but we will be fighting more crawlers on the inside. The 502nd will be assisting on the citizens’ rescue while with the assistance of the Royal Air Force, and the rest of the witches who are not occupied will proceed inwards Venezia near the Duke’s Palace! I repeat... Neuroi crawlers are spotted inside Venezia and are heading for the duchess!”

 

Minna was surprised. Adolfine Galland can’t normally sortie, and now she’s here to just drop in to manage the rescue operations. Then she had the initiative to establish contact, but Perrine and Barkhorn went beside her just before she did. “What is it?”

 

“Commander...” Perrine said. “You think we should tell them about us?”

 

“Perrine...” Barkhorn made her say. “I don’t think it’s an issue whether we’re here officially or not. Commander, should you make the call?”

 

“I think we both know the answer to that.” Minna finally said before she made the call. “This is Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke of the 501st JFW, ready to assist.”

 

“Commander Wilcke? I thought they told you to stand down and disband?”

 

“As much as I’d like to follow orders, this is not the time to do so, even if it risks my reputation. It’s not the main matter anymore.”

 

“Then what is?”

 

“It’s the matter of saving lives, who later will depend on us. Too many still depend on us to do the best we can, even if we lost a lot. You know it as well as I do. I hope you don’t misunderstand.”

 

“There’s no misunderstanding at all, commander. I went against the recommendation of military advisors before I left in assisting in combating the neuroi and doing a rescue operation at the same time. I don’t know about you... But I want to see people survive. The neuroi are attacking Venezia, and they want something out of it, especially with Duchess Maria.”

 

“What do they want with Maria?”

 

“I’m as dumb as you are, Minna. What matters is, she needs to be secured.”

 

“Understood.”

 

“I’ve brought in some volunteers since they’ve been around where I was before, and it includes Francie Gerard and Wilma Bishop of the Wight Island Detachment Group.”

 

Shirley heard of that name. ‘Isn’t she a die-hard fan of mine?’ She smiled. “Francie... You’re not only crazy, but admirable.” She muttered.

 

“Wow....” Lynette muttered. “My sister’s here.”

 

Minna replied. “I see.”

 

“They’ll be helping out with the 502nd on assisting civilians and rescuing others in tight spots. Now that you and the 501st are here... you need to proceed towards the Duke’s Palace. Protect the area from any neuroi attacks and make sure the palace stays intact or the whole structure collapses on itself.”

 

“Roger.” Minna said before she contacted the other witches under her command. “Witches, we’re complying to orders of General Galland. We gotta get to the palace and protect it from any neuroi attacks. Let’s hope that Francesca’s securing the duchess as we speak. ASSUME FORMATION VICTOR!!”

 

“ROGER!” The other witches replied before they made Formation Victor with Minna in front of it.

 

 

Francesca took her radio comms offline after she heard of Galland’s involvement in both the rescue and evacuation operations initially put on the board. She then focused on the dark magic influenced user, Mio Sakamoto, now exhibiting the ominous aura. “Major...? Can you... speak up?”

 

The Fusoan witch opened her eyes and looked at Francesca with her dark eyes. “Lucchini?”

 

“You remember!” Francesca said, before she looked at Amirah, who was clearly surprised. “What’s wrong?”

 

Amirah’s eyes were as wide as she could already express her own shock. ‘But, how? The explosion should have killed her. I heard that the Yamato’s in pieces... But she’s alive? What happened to her?’ “Major Sakamoto...?”

 

Then Mio’s eyes snapped to Amirah’s suddenly. “You should start explaining yourself. Why are you here?!”

 

“I’m here to secure Duchess Maria.”

 

“Are you...? You’re involved in a string of lies and secrets... Amirah Sulaiman.” Mio said, and the Malay witch was surprised. “Maybe you were part of the good side, but you always knew about the truth about the horrible weapons of mass destruction we always had in our arsenal.”

 

“Do you want to unleash your anger on me?”

 

Francesca was confused. “Wait, Amirah, what is she saying?”

 

“Now’s not the time, Lucchini. I’ll handle her.” Amirah then saw Mio’s hand enveloped in a dark aura before a dark hilted katana was summoned. “So...” Amirah then dropped the 20mm cannon and equipped her Keris (a Malay traditional dagger). “If you want to settle things with me, you are at a disadvantage.”

 

“Because you can fly? Hmph.” Mio replied before seeing Francesca about to hover past her right... But the Fusoan put her blade to that side, stopping the Romagnan. “That’s far enough, Lucchini.”

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

 

“You’re involved with a conspirator, Francesca. Let me take her life first.”

 

“YOU CAN’T!! ARE YOU INSANE?!”

 

Amirah grunted in rage and just sped towards her opponent, and Mio was able to block it. At a moment of holding their blades, the Malay witch uttered words. “Conspirator?! You call me a conspirator?! I may be involved with secrets, but I never wanted to be part of them, damn you!!”

 

“Who’s in rage now?! JUST DIE!!!” Mio shouted as she pushed the Malay witch back and charged. With her swift attacks, she always exhibits a trail of dark aura as a matter of her speed being measured. She’s making sure Amirah goes down, believing she was facing one of the conspirators she thought she would be. “And where did your bosses go?! When I saw images of you participating in those tests, what did you really think, huh?! Mass destruction could be the result, and you allowed yourself to be part of it!!” She swiftly said as she kept doing slashes.

 

Amirah kept on parrying and avoiding as much as she could. ‘Damn, she’s good! She’s using dark magic. This is bad.’ But she kept her ground and kept the fight going. Then she stepped back. “I may have taken part of it, but I never wanted to agree with what they intended. But they still meant to try it because it benefited not only them, but us. That’s how much blood the military wanted to spare, Mio. With it, it could turn us around and we could defeat our enemies, at least.”

 

“Fool. Men keep the newest weapons in their disposal and they can get greedy with it. They can sell it, and more chaos will be built. What more if you tell them to defend themselves with it?! They can destroy others too. You just don’t know it.”

 

Amirah frowned at this and looked down. “I can’t be blamed with how the weapons of mass destruction could end us. But if it’s our downfall, then let it be.”

 

“Really? Then how would you have liked it when your sister was on a prototype and was killed after a test flight, huh?! I saw the Dendrobium go haywire and crash-land. It killed the witch because it sucked up too much of her magic, and YOU KNOW IT!!”

 

Then Amirah remembered those memories...

 

* * *

 

FLASHBACK...

 

Neue Karlsland... 2 years prior to the destruction of Venezia... 1200 hours...

 

Amirah was seeing the Dendrobrium unit outside while the five-foot tall Jannah was suited up. She looked like a guinea pig wearing the silver advanced suit that covered her hair. She never wanted her younger sister to come out like this, but at least she’s dressed for the part of the demonstration in front of the generals who had their armies participate in the war. She was then being taken photos of by some of the finest reporters from around the globe... But Amirah felt a little disgust for letting her sister go through it.

 

“If you could see something better from it, then you’d understand her.” A blonde witch said while wearing a white lab coat. “Please, don’t feel bad about it.”

 

“I know.” Amirah looked at the witch with glasses. “Do you really think my sister is the only one capable of making such good choices?”

 

“It’s not me who chose her, Amirah. The top brass really had their reasons for choosing a mind-reader and someone who tolerates magic usage less than other witches.”

 

“I know, but it still concerns me, Ursula. If something goes wrong, I can’t do anything but try lifting the thing. But because of you and her rants about getting under the thing under control out of the flaws of it, she keeps going on. And now about the non-sense of getting the war to our tide...”

 

“...Just stop!” Ursula just had to do it to shut Amirah up. “Look, as much as I liked to pick another candidate and say that less magic usage abilities for witches will not be a factor to the test, I still can’t. And... Knowing that she wanted to stay in the project, I can’t fight that decision either. She just won’t leave because she may have developed an understanding of the Dendrobium.”

 

“That’s how every witch wants to understand their own strikers. But this...” Amirah gestured her arm towards the Dendrobium. “This... is no ordinary striker.”

 

“No. You misunderstand. It’s not in the striker that makes a witch ‘bond’ with them. It’s the witch that makes sure to believe in what they fly in. Maybe I don’t know the result of the demonstration yet, but this is my last shot before it gets ignored again. She wants to do it, I must make sure I move on with it. I’m sorry.” Ursula only looked down.

 

“Just make sure everything’s in order before she flies, Ursula.”

 

“Of course. Everything’s good in pre-check procedures already. I should get going.” Ursula before she left.

 

Minute later as Jannah was heading outside... “Jannah.” She turned around to see Amirah with her arms crossed. “If I see you in the heavens, I’ll kick you back down here. You deserve a little better than this.”

 

Jannah sighed. “Maybe I’d do the same to you, sister.” She briefly smiled before she turned to the monster striker she was walking to. The striker has its own placements for her legs. She then ran and jumped in before she felt her magic flow and her familiar features come out. It was the same as Amirah’s Malayan tiger. As she felt her magic flow in, she made reports. “Magic flow stable and pre-checks are complete.”

 

“Roger. Commence take-off.”

 

As the Dendrobrium’s two heavy-duty wing carriers started to open up the booster bay doors, rocket power mixed with blue magic began to come, and eventually it ignited to make a propulsion. The wing carriers were carrying the rest of the striker unit up as it hovered up. “Hovering now...” Jannah reported. “I’m checking out the 30mm cannon for its effectiveness. Weapons test commencing at ETA: 20 seconds.”

 

And it had been after 20 seconds that she had started to speed up forward to the balloon targets near the research facility. She used the cannon and it did its job. In one hit, a balloon target was destroyed. Then she sped for another one and did the same thing, destroying the target. When she saw multiple balloon targets attached to each other, she smirked. The wing carrier’s top opened and 15 rockets were released towards the targets. The rockets hit the targets, destroying one whole batch, seeing flames descend to the ground. Then she saw another batch of balloon targets. She sped to it, and opened fire with another 15 rockets before all of them hit. The targets went down and flames were descending to the earth.

 

Knowing the demonstration was a success, Jannah was heading back, then she felt her vision was getting blurry. Then she started to feel too tired, it even got her to shake up before she stabilize the Dendrobium. “Uggh... Control, this is Jannah. Are you starting to... Uggh... get the readings?” The radio crackled.

 

“It’s Ursula. What the hell happened?!”

 

“My magic... I’m running out...”

 

Ursula’s eyes widened as she saw it. During the firing test, the striker had shown an increase in magic usage since there were rocket barrages done during the exercise. A second problem was of the take-off. She didn’t realize before that an initial take-off sequence had to be made first. And since the take-off sequence had a lot of magic taken off Jannah, it was a definite risk. ‘Oh no! What have I done?!’

 

“JANNAH!!” Amirah shouted as she zoomed in with her striker unit, the Supermarine Spiteful. She then flew beside the Dendrobium. “Jannah, let me help you!” But when she tried to hold her sister, a shield came up. “What...? Jannah, what are you doing?!”

 

Jannah only looked at Amirah with a frown. “Listen to me... I cannot just run out from this deal even if it fails. I have to finish it. Either land back... Or end up a bodybag.”

 

“NO!! That’s not true!!”

 

“LET ME GROW UP FOR ONCE!!” Jannah shouted back. “You were there too much for me, Amirah.”

 

“Sulaiman, what are you doing?!” Mio Sakamoto came at the other side of the Dendrobium.

 

“Major... I believe... I can still fly with this. I don’t care if I crash. When I land, I would still be there no matter what. Ursula has staked too much to build this model. I can’t fail her. At least if I do... I should be in the creation she made.” Jannah’s eyes were filled were tears. “She sacrificed so much... And I must finish it one way or another!!” Then she sped faster, which made both Amirah and Mio nervous. ‘I have to do this, for the greater good!!’ She thought while she boosted her speed.

 

“Jannah, wait!” Ursula shouted through the radio.

 

“I know what I’m doing, Ursula!!”

 

“No... You’ll drain yourself completely!!!”

 

Then Jannah realized her mistake while she coughed out blood. Her world then slowed to a sixteenth of a second. She briefly saw a glare from the sun in one direction and saw her sister Amirah at another. She narrowed her eyes, knowing it was fated for herself to be ended. As the world went back to normal, she whispered. “Another source. Another source of energy is needed. Normal magic, just won’t do, Ursula. That’s... what you need.” Then she looked at Amirah. “It’s been... fun. Take care... Thank... you...” And she finally fainted before she suddenly lost power and dropped too quickly.

 

_**Amirah -** It had me off-guard that she’d fall so suddenly. I was too late in diving as I tried to catch her, but... She already reached the ground when I was so close. The thing exploded in front of me, and I didn’t have a scratch because I instinctly have my shield up the time it happened. I looked down and just saw flames, and even her burnt body. I only screamed so loud even the heavens would hear me. Everything was shattered. My world was shattered as she was the only family I had while I fight. I shattered to the bone._

 

_For 2 years they kept me silent because of the cash I received. It’s not that I want to accept it for myself, but for my family back home. I left suddenly that I never realized the rest of my family needed money, so it was a deal. But still, the ones responsible for that project kept me angry. So, to cool it all off, I’ve used the two years I had from that incident to completely improve. I even got my shoot-down count to 222 now. I never wasted my sweat for nothing. I was alone in the battlefield, but I kept my spirits up._

_Then I talked to people and realized why I achieved so much. It’s because I believed. I didn’t think angrily. I was already doing something for Jannah, and my efforts seemed to be a tribute to her too._

 

END OF FLASHBACK...

 

* * *

 

“It’s like I forgot what happened.” She then looked at Mio. “When I came here... I realized something.”

 

“What is that?” Mio asked.

 

“You lied to me. You didn’t call me a conspirator to make me angry again. You wanted to see if I still have anger against them. No. I don’t. The reason? It was their desperate move, and something that should be worth it. I know it’s a gamble, and they were running out of time. It was a spoil of war... My sister’s death. I didn’t forget her, and I didn’t forget why she volunteered. Just like what rarely people say, she will protect everyone. She believed in Ursula, and Ursula in Jannah. They cared for each other and I knew because my sister tells me the whole time. You were trying to get that out of me, weren’t you?”

 

Mio only chuckled. “I see you’ve changed a lot, Sulaiman. I’m impressed.”

 

“Excuse me?!” Francesca said while she was carrying an unconscious Maria on her hands while hovering. “So you wanted to tell me the whole time, if I could get past you?! That’s so mean, Major!!”

 

“At least you do, Lucchini.” Mio said before she looked around the burning palace, already starting to collapse on itself. Then she looked at Lucchini. “Francesca, I’m going to give you an order, and something you must not disobey no matter what... Unless somebody of higher rank asks you to, I want you to remember it.”

 

“Name it, Major!”

 

“Lie to them. Tell them I’m not here, and you rescued the Duchess on your own.”

 

“What?! Why? I can’t trust this girl!!”

 

“You must, because I see that SHE CAN be trusted. What’s more is, her career has gotten her to 222 kills. She’s not only to be trusted, but she’s a friend to us both.”

 

Amirah looked at Francesca. “I told you, that you can trust me, even with Maria’s safety.”

 

“Oh, uhh....” Francesca then gazed at the front busted door and saw there were crawler neuroi outside. “N-neuroi...!”

 

Mio then looked outside and she took off her eyepatch. She closed her eyes and both of them turned purple for her Magic Eye. ‘So both of them work. I can see better, and with their energy levels too.’ Then her eyes reverted back to normal. “The two of you go on and escape. The 501st will be there to support you when you run for it. I have to get out there.”

 

“Where are you going?! Don’t you want to get back to us?!” Francesca asked.

 

And Amirah replied. “She can’t. Dark magic can’t be a trusted value... And since she has it now, she must at least find a way to control it.”

 

“No way... Major, you have dark magic?! Where did you get it?”

 

“I still don’t know.” Mio looked at Francesca. “But obey my order as much as you can Lucchini..”

 

“Roger!”

 

Amirah then looked at Mio. “You won’t be coming back for a while, will you?”

 

Mio nodded. “I must do this.” She put her hands on her chest and dark smoke enveloped her. “Until we meet again... Old friend.” She said lastly before the smoke went to the direction of the window.

 

The Malay looked outside and hidden her Keris. She eventually picked up her 20mm cannon. “Lucchini, how about you stick behind me and see if they arrive. Once they occupy them, I want you to hover tightly close to me as we fly out. You have Duchess Maria, but we’re not always safe, so be quick with me.”

 

“How do you know you won’t snatch her from me?”

 

“We’re doing this together. And...” Amirah looked back at Francesca. “I’m sorry if I was too anonymous. And I’ll prove it to you.” Then she activated her earpiece. “This is Amirah Sulaiman. I’m your contact. Francesca and I have secured Duchess Maria. We’re ready for our escape and we need our distraction.” Then she nodded at Francesca, who spoke next.

 

“This is Lucchini, and I confirm. Duchess Maria is safe with us. We need aerial support.”

 

“We’re coming in hot! Get ready to speed your butts out!!” Minna shouted through the radio before gunfire and beams being fired were heard. “We got them distracted! Let’s hustle out of here!!”

 

“Tight formation and RED-LINE IT!!” Amirah shouted as she aimed her 20mm cannon at the neuroi outside while it’s distracted. Because it was getting hit by others, its core was exposed but she confirmed it was her kill. Finally, she led Francesca out and they were close to each other. Amirah then saw other crawlers surrounding the palace, defending themselves with beams. ‘So they were after Duchess Maria? What for?’ She looked forward and eventually raised her altitude. ‘Good luck, Mio... wherever you are, be safe.’ Soon, she was cleared from the area with Lucchini and the others followed...


	6. The Light Of Romagna (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Duchess Maria now rescued, what would be next of the 501st and their new ally, Zain Alinari?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, this is the end of my first batch of uploads from Fanfiction.net. Please take note that this particular chapter is already uploaded to Fanfiction. The site is currently down right now, so I'm posting here. Look over my profile with the account name LenCrossTop20 if ya wanna check out my page there! ;)

**CHAPTER 5**

**“The Light of Romagna (part 3)”**

 

“Pfft...!” Adolfine was trying to supress her laughter while she talked to her subordinate on the phone. “He... He actually said that?”

 

“Unfortunately, yes.” A Karlslander replied. “But still... Even if last night’s operations were a big success, how the hell do we deal with it? Command almost control of the 501st since the Strike Witches disobeyed a direct order.”

 

“Then everything else will depend on me. I didn’t follow my advisors, and I seemed to have been quite the deaf ear. I understand I didn’t go my way as well, and I was actually the one who ordered Sulaiman to rescue Duchess Maria in the first place.”

 

“What?! So that explains it.”

 

“Her unit was disbanded as soon as Britannia was successfully defended. She wasn’t needed on her particular unit, but she was needed by others, which is where she kept going to. She kept up on the action that the war brings and she just keeps climbing on the shoot-down counts.”

 

“It’s no wonder they caller the Spicy Weightlifter.”

 

“You’re just saying that because she does do weightlifting. Anyway, enough about that. Do you have any word about them saying anything about the 501st?”

 

“They were at first disgraced. I actually heard the 501st is helping out in Venezia during the operations of evacuating civilians and getting them to safe spots. From that night, they never left Pescara. Well, one of them seemed to be satisfied to hear the 501st has made new people hope of them.”

 

“Oh. What’s the name?”

 

“Well, her name is Ad... Hey! Are you giving me a quick question?! It was you, actually!”

 

Adolfine laughed on the phone. “I got you again! You’ve got to remember that I got to that meeting as well. But what about the others.”

 

“To tell you the truth, they seem to think twice on what you said, but more or less, they agreed the 501st had been wiser to stick around first. But now they’re wondering what to do next.”

 

“So what did you hear?”

 

“Belgica’s still a fine place to be. The hive is moving slowly, even making us see it sometimes. They discussed something about the Karlsland recapturing. Some Karlsland units decided to call it off and give focus to occupy the hive’s time. You see...”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“They’re planning to use two joint fighter wings as roadblocks before they reach further in Karlsland.”

 

“They... They said WHAT?! They’re out of their minds!!”

 

“Well, they can’t call it crazy if it was the only way. Plus... They also talked about... IT.”

 

Adolfine thought about it for a while and she knew about what he meant. “Wait, you’re not saying it’s about the... Wait, I thought it could never be used again?”

 

“Apparently, they also heard news of a Neuroi hybrid... Well... That hybrid came from the future. And, he happened to be the same hybrid who piloted the converted P.208 you’ve seen in combat with the 501st.”

 

“The future?”

 

“Yes. They say the hybrid can neurify most mechs and machines.”

 

“And you think that secret project can be one of the things he can neurify.”

 

“They wanted to see if it really works, so they’ll be scheduling some demonstration in Neue Karlsland soon. I don’t know the exact date of it, though. It may include the hybrid... So I’m guessing, they’ll be informing the 501st that a visit will come from them.”

 

“Most likely.”

 

The base infirmary... 0813 hours...

 

She stirred and she slowly groaned in some pain she couldn’t describe. Slowly, she let her eyes open and the vision was first blurred, then it cleared up quickly.

 

“You are destined, as the light of Romagna. Don’t fail us.” A quick echo was heard.

 

“Maria?”

 

And Maria snapped her eyes wide before a sudden light came from her before she sat up on the bed. As her eyes focused on the one who called her... She was surprised. Francesca was there with a steel tray of food and she looked shocked. ‘Wait... Where am I?’ Then she saw Francesca let go of the tray and it hits the floor.

 

“M-m-m-ma-Maria... What... What are you?!”

 

And Maria realized it as she looked at her body which was glowing a bright yellow light. ‘Oh.’ She frowned and sighed as she looked at Francesca. “There’s something... I need to tell you, and everyone else too. They need to hear my words, immediately.”

 

And within minutes, every witch in the 501st ,with the exception of the missing Mio Sakamoto, gathered around Maria, with a faint glow around her body. “I’m glad you’re all here. Listen to me very carefully. I know Venezia has come under attack since you’ve lost to the offensive against the neuroi hive, but there’s a bigger picture to this.”

 

“A bigger picture?” Minna asked. “You mean there’s something else at play? What can you tell us?”

 

“First, I need to very much tell you... What I am is what I was centuries ago. You see, before I started this life, I was a goddess that governed the use of light magic, and dark magic. Two forces of opposite sides existed once in this planet. Yes... Dark magic exists, but it was awakened for a reason just recently. The neuroi recognized this as an energy type known as Class D... They classified this in the name of science as something to save their own race.”

 

“How do you know this?”

 

“I’ve once spoken to an emissary in the past within the end of my life as a goddess. I said to the emissary that dark magic is simply unstable... And it cannot be held with just anyone, especially if it’s used while in the wrong hands. Only those from this planet would be able to handle it. The emissary warned me, that once they come back and NOT have it delivered to them would mean destruction for everyone and the earth itself. It was a warning I never forget. Once I had been given life here, my mind always saw the life I have now from the day I was born. It was always my mission to see if the neuroi try anything against us, and that stunt near the palace was the very clue you need. You understand that some crawlers appeared around the Duke’s palace. They were there to slay whoever has some dark magic present.” Then she glanced to Francesca. “My friend... I know you know who.”

 

That’s when Francesca became nervous as everyone’s eyes were on her. “Wait... What are you all looking at me for?”

 

Minna got in front of the Romagnan witch. “You told me clearly that you only rescued the duchess together with Amirah Sulaiman. Is there anything else you want to shed light on?”

 

“Huh? What are you talking about? There’s nothing else?”

 

“Really? Then how can you explain Maria’s statement? She says you know who carried some dark magic back at Venezia, which was the reason why the Duke’s palace was being sought after by the neuroi. You know something, don’t you? I’m giving you this order NOW. Tell us who it is.”

 

Then Franceca remembered Mio’s order. ‘Lie.’ Then she frowned. ‘I’m not good at lying anyway. Plus... It’s Minna who’s asking. I got no choice.’ She sighed before she started explaining. “You see... There’s one truth you should understand. At first I was shocked, but then I understood. You remember that Yamato that exploded yesterday?”

 

“What about it? Mio was in there when she died.”

 

“Maybe she died.”

 

“Maybe? Wait... You’re not telling us...?” Minna realized what Francesca said and the others had as well.

 

“Yeah, I am. Mio survived.” Francesca’s statement made gasps in the room from the witches. “It’s true. Even Amirah didn’t seem to believe it herself when she saw the major in the palace. I saw her even have this dark aura that I didn’t recognize.”

 

“That’s exactly how dark magic reveals itself.” Maria said. “It’s her who they’re looking for, and they knew she was in the palace where I am. I lost consciousness due to the fires, and not affording myself to be seen with powers. That’s why I didn’t know in the first place. She used me to mask her presence temporarily. But since I was passed out, they must have known where she would be.”

 

Minna had a curiosity for a while. “I have a question. You said Mio was able to mask her presence. Couldn’t she do that by yourself?”

 

“She can, but it won’t be enough. My power of light can actually mask dark magic users, who were also influenced by light magic like all of you. It’s her sheer luck that kept her alive, but with Venezia now in ruins, there’s no other home I could hide myself in. Soon, the others will know I have powers. Mio... Would just use me, if she chooses to run.”

 

“No. She won’t run.”

 

“Perhaps your friendship with Mio is something unparalleled to other friendships...”

 

“Don’t say it is a reason.”

 

“You’re defending her.” Maria said and Minna was kept silent in disappointment, which meant it was true. “Mio is a dangerous witch now... And probably, she’ll be the main interest of the neuroi. But it still won’t change the neuroi Super-Hive’s course. It’s heading towards Karlsland where it is a nation still not secured. Wit h Mio on the run, she’ll probably lead more neuroi away than having its forces go into Karlsland just to make sure they take it. You can take that as an advantage.”

 

“YOU ARE HEARTLESS!!” Minna shouted out suddenly. “How dare you treat Mio like she’s bait?!”

 

Maria sighed. “She still is, commander. I can’t argue because she’s the one being hunted. She can’t control her powers, meaning she still needs to train. Until she’s properly trained, she can’t mask her presence properly at this time, putting many eyes on her.” And the commander just glared at Maria. “You may be upset all you want, commander Wilcke. But she’s as good as a fugitive who’s being sought out now.” The Karlslander only and gently shook her head before she just walked out, confusing the other witches. Maria watched Minna leave and was disappointed. ‘She’s not just a friend to you, is she?’ She thought before she saw Barkhorn leave and follow Minna.

 

Amirah was just outside the infirmary while her back was against the wall and her foot with it. Minna passed by, and was shortly followed by Gertrude. “You should relax, Gertrude.”

 

“Shut up.” Gertrude muttered that was heard by the Malay witch, making her follow. “You don’t need to be concerned.”

 

“There is a need. Minna’s not doing well, and I know her.”

 

“STOP, right there.” Gertrude stopped walking and Amirah did the same. “How do you know Minna shouldn’t be disturbed and just think of the situation so simply? What do you know anyway?”

 

“Knowing how I heard about Mio’s name being mentioned and Minna’s emotion of disapproving how Mio is right now, I analyzed... They’re closer than just being friends.”

 

“What do you know?”

 

“What YOU know.” Amirah glared at Barkhorn. “She and Mio were in a relationship since two years ago. Sakamoto shared it to me, and the others didn’t know.”

 

“Oh.” Barkhorn relaxed and looked away. “I didn’t know you knew too. So it’s not just me and Erica, huh?”

 

Amirah chuckled. “May I remind you that I’m close to Mio?”

 

“Thanks for reminding, but I never knew before.” Barkhorn then sighed, disappointed she didn’t follow Minna and just looked at Amirah. “So what do you think she would do? I don’t think I’d like to know.”

 

“You need to, because you never knew how passionate they really are. Minna’s going to let her fluids out.”

 

“W-what?!”

 

“Fingering herself, in fact.”

 

“You’re a moron for saying that here.”

 

Amirah laughed and put her arm on Barkhorn’s shoulders. “Nope. I’m being honest to you.” Then she walked with Barkhorn. “I’m starting to like you already. So, I should just call you Gertrude?”

 

“Trudy will do. And...”

 

“Call me Amirah. You think we can be friends?”

 

“Knowing you told me Minna fingers herself and it was new to me, I think we can be friends. Thanks for the heads-up.”

 

“My pleasure.” Amirah chuckled evilly for the next thing on her mind.

 

 

And it was the same thing that Minna was thinking of. As soon as she slammed the door to her quarters, she found her unfinished bottle of whiskey, and it was almost out. ‘I know I shouldn’t, but this time, it’s tempting.’ Then she took off the bottle’s cover. “Bottoms-up.” She muttered before she drank up the whiskey until the bottom was already facing up. ‘I’m feeling the warmth, and I want it in me for a while. Mio...’

 

She was dressed in a robe and was in front of her bed after a little bath she made. She knew that if she wanted to be sane right after her little privacy, she needed the bath for herself. After drying her hair, she took off her robe and was already bare before she climbed up to the bed. Immediately, she grabbed her pillow and put it in between her thighs before putting the pillow on the bed. The felt her senses tingle as she felt the cloth of the pillow touch her twat. She closed her eyes, and slowly moaned while she licked her lip. “I want you to make me forget, Mio... How you fucked me.” She then started to move her hips, knowing her own time for her carnal desires began to drive her. Then she moved her hips faster, feeling more of the pressure of her action. “Uggh, ahh... Why’d you have to leave...? Uggh, I loved you!!” She said as she kept it up...

 

It took a few minutes before her moaning was louder. During that time, she always had it to herself to think of the many times Mio and Minna got in contact. Their bodies once touched each others, and they both enjoyed it. It was for themselves because they were lovers. Minna knew how close she was to Mio and she couldn’t afford to lose the Fusoan major. Now that a concerned duchess was badmouthing Mio, Minna decided to let her lustful desires fill her mind. “Oh, Maria... You should have just kept your must shut, uggh... I don’t care what you think. I love her... Ahhh...” She said while she moaned when she kept rubbing the pillow she was riding. “Ohh... I’m coming... Mio... Come back... COME BACK TO ME, ahh.... AHHHH!!” Minna almost screamed as her face was directed to the ceiling as she felt her fluids jet out so suddenly. She was releasing so much, that she didn’t want to stop. ‘No. I want to be in pain, for much much longer.’

 

She then lied down with her head on the bed and her back against the cloth while she directed two fingers before briefly inserting them in her twat. Then she got them out before she neared it to her mouth and put it in. She licked her fingers, knowing she tasted the goodness of her own fluids. ‘I just hope you come back soon, Mio.’ Then, she started to let her fingers stimulate her clit, and slowly rubbed them as she moaned. ‘I’m enjoying myself and it’s cheating. I don’t get your body for something I need to feast on.’ “Uggh, ahh, ooh.... AHH!” She moaned while she kept finger-fucking herself. “Ooooh... Oww, ahh!! Fuck you, Mio! Uggh... FUCK YOU!! You should have been here... I love you, ahhn...!” She kept at it and was soon feeling her liquids stir from within her. ‘Enough is enough. I’ll have to clean out this cloth after some rest. I just... want to be fulfilled again.’ Then she stopped rubbing her twat and grabbed another pillow and put it in between her thighs. With no hesitation at all, her urges were released, and soon, her bed was getting so wet, she felt it as just normal warmth. ‘Mio... Please, be in my dreams.’ She let her eyedrop speak for itself. ‘I miss you...’

 

And minutes later, Erica suddenly opened the door, finding a sleeping Minna in her bed while completely bare and with a wet bed from her thighs. She looked further and found an empty bottle of whiskey on her commander’s desk. ‘Oh, Minna.’ She frowned before she grabbed something from the room and closed the door behind her. The knob from the outside had a hanging message which read ‘Do not disturb’ in Karlslandish.

 

Meanwhile, Barkhorn was seated in a bench in a simple locker room while she let her neck kissed from behind by Amirah, who also had some dirty desires. “So... This isn’t a surprise.” Barkhorn whispered. “I thought you’d do this.”

 

Amirah briefly stopped. “How so?”

 

“You somehow had that look. Those eyes... Your words... That tone you make... They’re something that marks the words of a lustful one. I’ve seen it from a Liberion witch in the wing.”

 

“Shirley. Don’t judge her, Trudy. She just wanted a break from all the stress and sadness from the loss.”

 

This made Barkhorn wince in surprise. “You, talked to her?”

 

“Why shouldn’t I have? I talked to Zain first, then her. I figured it was a very good coincidence to find that you’re not feeling good about Shirley, so I decided to let you experience what she wants.”

 

“Fool. It’s what you’re doing.” Barkhorn whispered before she looked at Amirah’s face in front of her. “Once this is over, I want to consider it a punishment to you.”

 

“Fine. Whoever is punished worst first, loses. You’re on.” Amirah said before she glowed and let her familiar features. “Come here, bitch.” She then kissed Barkhorn at her lips, before she gently pulled away and grabbed the younger captain’s brown shirt and took it off, revealing her bra. “You should grow a little.” Then Amirah looked and unhooked Barkhorn’s bra before she started to grope her breasts. “It seems your height would be the only thing they’ll be judging against your performance.”

 

“Fuck you. You’re not making me approve.”

 

“I’m not planning to make you approve.”

 

“Oh, really?” Barkhorn then suddenly hit Amirah with her back, forcing the Malay witch to lie down on the bench. Trude glowed and let familiar features out before grabbing Amirah’s shirt and torn it to half, revealing the D-cup sized breasts fo the Malay. “You’re right. I should have grown a little better.” She muttered before she neared her lips and they kissed, making Amirah kiss back while they both let their tongues dance.

 

Amirah then took advantage while kissing as she held Barkhorn’s underwear and ripped it apart. ‘Her ass is awesome. I never knew she could be cute with it.’

 

Barkhorn made a smug face before she pulled off Amirah’s underwear. “Who said you could take underwears off without my permission? It’s rather unfair.”

 

“I plan to be a bitch like you are now.” Amirah replied before she saw Barkhorn smile.

 

“Do you? Then I find your attitude appealing.” Trude said before she neared her lips to the Malay’s breast and started licking its tit, while letting her free hand grope the other. ‘Oh... It’s like I’m eating up a fountain of her.’ “Hmm...”

 

Amirah reazlied she was being given the good treatment and decided she wanted to finish it. “Barkhorn, stop. Do you want to finish this quickly?” Then Barkhorn raised her head up to her.

 

“Yes. The 69 then?”

 

“You read my mind.” She chuckled before she saw Barkhorn position herself until her twat was on her face. “You please me, while I please you. Let’s go.” She then saw Barkhown lower her hip and she finally felt a tongue lick it.

 

“Ooh... yeah.” Barkhorn whispered before she started feasting on Amirah’s twar with her tongue and lips. ‘This is awesome. I want to keep doing this. But then again, she needs to be punished.’ Then with a sudden decision while she moaned, she focused her licking on Amirah’s clit, and the Malay just lost it.

 

“Ooh, ahh... Uggh, uhh... Fuck... Barkhorn... You cheater.”

 

Barkhorn chuckled. “I thought the whole idea was to punish you for being a bigger slut.” She said before continuing.

 

‘If that’s your game, let’s experience it while we both cum.’ “You asked for it.” Amirah then licked Barkhorn’s clit like crazy. Both of them were moaning inside the locker room knowing their own lust was making them want more. Amirah started feeling her urges are about to be released. ‘I’m cumming, and I’m feeling Barkhorn is too!!’ “Uggh... Ahh...!”

 

Trude knew she was about to cum. “Ohh, ooh... Uggh... I’m about to...” ‘Shit!! Is it me who’ll give up first?!’ She kept licking Amirah’s clit.

 

And Amirah’s eyes went up. ‘I can’t take it...’ “I’m CUMMING! AHHH!!”

 

Barkhorn felt Amirah’s liquids jet to her face. “Ooh... AMIRAH!” Her eyes went straight up and she released her liquids, letting the other suffer with her liquids as well. ‘I win... And now we’re both wet on each other’s cum...’

 

A moment later, they were lying on the floor, hugging each other while kissing. Barkhorn gently pulled away. “I guess I won.” She smiled afterwards.

 

“You’re an interesting opponent, Barkhorn. I know we’re friends, but we should step it up a little. I want us both to be... How can say it? I want us both competitive as rivals and I want to treat you bitterly.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Seeing that I need to be sure that both of us are focused while together, I want everyone to think we’re against each other. But in truth just behind the scenes...”

 

“You want us both to be fuckers for ourselves. You have a dirtier mind than I do. That way, no one will think the both of us are licking each other’s clits.” Barkhorn said. “And besides... I never peed on you yet. We’ll get to do that...”

 

“Maybe we’ll do it at a desperate time, Barkhorn. I want us both to be at our best. Because the situation we have right now, will challenge us both.”

 

“So be it. Let’s be rivals...”

 

“...with benefits.” Amirah made that evil grin before they kissed again. The two of them kept at it, not aware a pair of eyes were watching.

 

Perrine couldn’t believe what she was seeing. ‘I thought it was just Shirley. Now I’m seeing Barkhorn do it.’ She blushed and looked away. ‘I want to do it with someone too.’ And she winced at her own thought. ‘Wow. It seems to be quite the trend.’ “Hm.” She shrugged before she walked out peacefully.

 

 

Minna finally dressed up after her own privacy ended. As soon as her uniform was on, she opened the door, and was surprised to see a ‘Do not disturb’ tag at the outside face of the door. She felt disappointed. ‘Now somebody knows I was carnal while drunk.’ She sighed as she took off the tag, threw it in her room and closed the door behind her. Knowing she needed to get a change of pace, she decided to look for Barkhorn.

 

She walked to the runway and saw Barkhorn with arms crossed, who seemed to be thinking. That’s when Minna approached from behind, but the other already knew it. “Minna.” Trude then looked at Minna. “So... How are you?”

 

“I’m fine. You seem to be deeply thinking.”

 

“Ah, no. I’m doing great. Actually, I was thinking a little about that girl, Amirah.”

 

“The one originally assigned to rescue the duchess?”

 

“Yes. We have common traits including having super strength as abilities. She’s a tough one like I am, knowing she made a very sudden improvement since two years ago. Were you told of her experience?”

 

“Seeing her sisters’ death after the Dendrobium crash?” Minna nodded. “I couldn’t think of what I would have felt if I lost a sibling. Actually, it doesn’t feel different from Kurt. My world was almost broken when I lost him.”

 

“Then we’re not that far. Good thing Chris woke up. I’m still here, when I’m supposed to be back at Neue Karlsland while they’re still holding her there for further treatment. I’m happy, actually. I hope you don’t lose a smile from your life.”

 

Minna raised an eyebrow and smiled. “You’re just wanting to cheer me up. Thank you, Barkhorn.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Then an explosion came from the hangar and shocked both of them. “What was that?!” Barkhorn asked before they both nodded at each other and ran for the hangar.

 

“OH, COME ON, ZAIN!!” Shirley deactivated her shield before seeing a destroyed striker unit in front of her, with smoke coming out of it. She looked behind her and a an embarassed Zain was scratching his head. “You’re lucky that these strikers are a vintage I got.”

 

“P-38’s are not that popular.”

 

“ARE TOO!!”

 

“What is going on?” Minna asked while he walked in the hangar together with Barkhorn, and they both saw the destroyed striker unit in smoke. “Yeager... Explain to me... THIS INSTANT.” She said while she gave Shirley a glare.

 

Shirley sighed. “Our friend here knew about his ability to neurify machines is very useful, but it seems he can’t do the same thing to a set of strikers I own. It’s a good thing this is a vintage unit and not the ones I use.”

 

“At least it explains the unit half neurified.” Then she looked at Zain. “You could have tried doing it with a replica without functioning parts, Alinari.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It isn’t a problem since it’s a collectible only. It’s an old model and it has its flaws.”

 

“Oh, commander!” Shirley whined. “It’s my baby.”

 

“...A wrecked baby.” Trude commented and laughed with Zain and Minna. Shirley just rolled her eyes up, pretending she didn’t hear. “You can relax, Shirley. At least it’s at peace.”

 

“...more like in pieces.” Shirley muttered.

 

“And this had my attention.” Trude said. “Zain, you were able to neurify a plane, but why not this one?”

 

“The answer is simple.” They all looked at Maria who was looking dashing, even as a civilian. Then she looked at Zain. “So you’re the hybrid they tell me about for the day and yesterday. They said you were a big help in combating neuroi.”

 

“Well, that’s what they say.”

 

“You’re humble. Don’t worry. You can be proud because I can make sure your pride spreads.”

 

“If you wanna spread me out through the media, no thank you.”

 

“Someday, I can teach you to cut your own stubborness.” Maria said and eventually crossed her arms. “To get to the subject, the reason why the striker unit exploded is because... First off, the machine is primarily operated via magic. All of you know that. If a certain machine powered by magic is neurified, and the one who neurified it does NOT have a magic property, the neurification will render the machine inoperable, since normal magic and neuroi don’t mix.”

 

“Normal magic?”

 

“Dark magic is another source of power that can run strikers. Although, they’re much powerful, but the user can train to control the dark magic first before getting into a striker, or else, it will have the same result. Only... The other reason would be that the striker has been overpowered by the supplied dark magic. Only so much should be supplied, and the user should have practiced to regulate their own flow of it.”

 

“So how do you know all this?”

 

“I know machines that were pretested to run with magic can have different effects. In the past, I was able to make a steam car run using dark magic, a rarely found source of power during that time. The steam car needs its own electric property, and both magic types have it. Anyway, I tested it that day and I knew that there was so much amount I needed to supply. Dark magic is strong and fragile at the same time. Not so much is needed to power up a machine with combustion. As for neurification, well...”

 

“They’re incompatible. Unless I got a magic property in my neurification, I can’t neurify machines that are powered by magic. Got it.”

 

“You understand. Good.”

 

“So you’re saying...” Shirley butted in. “...that Zain cannot neurify any striker unit at all? All the striker units we know always used magic.”

 

“You never know, Miss Yeager.” Maria replied. “It can come to a time that there is a striker unit that can accept neurification even if it accepts magic as a power source. How? It’s all in the science, I guess. The striker unit must be given another way for it to be powered up.”

 

And this gave Minna quite the curiosity. ‘I wonder if the Dendrobium can be neurified safely?’

 

 

The sun was setting and somehow, it was calm. Minna was at a balcony in the castle of the base as she got herself immersed in her thoughts. So much has happened, and the first was the failure Operation Mars. Then came along Zain Alinari, who proved himself to be quite a combatant even as a human-neuroi hybrid. Then, there came the decision that all of them try getting survivors from the burning Venezia, disobeying orders to stand down and disband. The day seemed to go slowly, knowing she hasn’t been called up by Command yet. What was going on? Why weren’t they called in yet about the matter? She honestly doesn’t know, and she knew she wanted to find out.

 

“Your thoughts would go too deep for you.” Minna looked behind to see a serious Maria walking towards the balcony.

 

“Duchess Maria?”

 

“I’m not surprised you wanted to think of responsibility.” She said before she held the strong railing of the balcony. “But you know... I have a responsibility too. Yet, when I contacted them, I didn’t intend to go back to them.”

 

This shocked Minna. “Duchess... You need to go back.”

 

“I explained something to them, very clearly.” She gave Minna a clear and calm glare. “I know my responsibility as a duchess doesn’t stop completely. I know how it’s supposed to be because my people have suffered because of the war. My answer to them when they requested me back in their presence is: ‘I need to show a promise that is acted on, for our country, Romagna.’ I said it simply before I explained the truth, of me being a witch.”

 

“They know the truth now.”

 

“Yes. Knowing there’s so much I can provide, I asked them if I could stay with you, the 501st. I know you’re waiting for your superiors and hoping you could be given a chance.”

 

“And I hope that they do, give us a chance.”

 

“You will. You know why?” Maria said with a smile. “They need you.”

 

Minna winced at that and smiled back. “I couldn’t agree more when I think about it. So... To get it started, state your full name.”

 

“My name is Maria Pier Di Romagna.”

 

“And?”

 

“I would like to enlist in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.”

 

“Why do you want to?”

 

“My country needs me... And I’m doing this on behalf of others who have lost hope on who they believe in. They’ll have it as long as there’s morale in those who fight, and I’m going to be one who would fight, commander. I’m willing to protect those who are oppressed by the neuroi, and my fellow combatants at the same time. No... I’m willing to protect everyone, commander. And that’s my goal.”

 

“It’s good, Duchess. I should call you with that whenever we’re on radio.”

 

“Of course. It’s fine.”

 

“I know my superiors didn’t give word to us all about what will happen next, but I’m telling you now: I’m allowing you to enlist with my help, Maria. As the commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing: the Strike Witches... I welcome you, Maria Pier Di Romagna. Now... If you know to stand in attention...”

 

With determination, Maria stood straight in attention. “You may count it would happen most of the time, commander.”

 

 

And the next morning...

 

 

“Let’s MOVE! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!” Barkhorn shouted as she supervised the training drill she’s conducted for Yoshika, Lynette, Perrine, and the newest member of the 501st, Maria. “YOU BETTER RUN, OR MIO’S GONNA KICK EVERYONE’S ASSES ONCE YOU SHOW SURRENDER!! YOU CALL THAT A SOLDIER’S RUN?!”

 

Maria knew an officer’s rant wouldn’t affect her, as she knew one thing: She shouldn’t stop unless told to. She sweated all the way, and somehow, she was the last to keep moving, even if she was slow. ‘No retreat, no surrender. I must be strong... For everyone!!’

 

“Miyafuji, Bishop, Clostermann... What is up with you three?! Only our newbie is running!!” Barkhorn shouted.

 

And Yoshika was tired but kept looking at the slow-jogging Maria, who tried to sprint while she still has the energy. ‘At least it reminds me of who I was. I know you can do it, Duchess. Welcome to the Strike Witches.’ She then decided to stand up and follow Maria, who was then followed by Lynette, and eventually, Perrine.

 

A pair of eyes looked through the binoculars with the whole runway in view where the drills were happening. Mio then put the binoculars down. She looked while she was a wearing her Fusoan naval suit, only jet-black in color. This time, she doesn’t have her eyepatch. ‘At least they’re keeping themselves in shape even after I’m gone.’ “Well Barkhorn, looks like you’ll be handling drills for a while. Keep them in shape now. I won’t be back for a while.” She looked at her hand and summoned some dark aura. ‘I have to figure out what I can really do with Dark Magic.’ Then she looked back towards the base. ‘If you’ll be allowed to go against the hive, then I guess another journey awaits you all. I’ll be back before you know it.’ Then with instinct she jumped and morphed in black smoke before she flew off, hoping to be ready with her newfound power. She won’t see anyone, not even Minna. This was truly a temporary farewell before her next journey begins.


	7. Meet the Blood Baron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 501st gets settled in their new objective to keep fighting. Minna gets a message for a new witch about to join. But what about the new witch herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now available in Fanfiction and Fictionpad. Read it up! :) Enjoy! ;)

The weather was clear, the sun was almost high, and the base was somehow a little relaxed since they got their agendas to stay while awaiting further orders from Command. Minna had it in mind to fly with her strikers, knowing that she has paperwork, for the sake of letting Maria spar. The two of them flew with striker units. And once they were in the air, they faced each other as they held their wooden swords.

 

“How are you, Maria?” Minna said, who was hovering and has her familiar features out.

 

“Never better, commander.” Maria replied, while she was glowing gold and has a light on the small jewel of her tiara. “I thank you for accepting my challenge.”

  
”I consider this a sparring session, Maria. At least flying was easy for you. But can you fight while you fly?”

 

“We’ll see. And...”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sorry, for badmouthing about Major Sakamoto before.”

 

Minna clenched her fists but still shown calm demeanor. “It’s fine. Maybe I’ll let it out through another way.”

 

Maria gripped her wooden sword tightly. “Today’s a good time as any commander. You can give it all you got. I won’t hold back.” Maria said as she already knew Minna still has a feeling of being upset towards Maria about calling Major Sakamoto bait for the neuroi. “NOW IS THE TIME!” She sped forward.

 

“Indeed...” Minna sped forward. They both charged on each other and once they were close, Maria attacked while Minna was able to block it. From there, a series of slashes and parries have been done and the two of them were fierce in trying to tag each other in the duel.

 

“ _ **Whoa...**_ ” Yoshika said while she was watching the duel beside Barkhorn. “Now this is a great duel!”

 

“A sparring session, but indeed, a great duel sparring session.” Barkhorn replied. “Miyafuji, I had it in myself to keep training you more. But instead, I kept it on hold for you to watch this. If you know how to do swordfights, it may be as epic as this one. They don’t hold back, and neither should you.”

 

“Yeah, but still... They’re fast.”

 

“ ** _Yoshika!!_** ” Lynette called out before she stopped nearby after running. “Did you know General Galland was here in the base the whole time?”

 

“Eh?! I didn’t know she was here!”

 

“It’s been two days.” Barkhorn added. “Miyafuji, you should look with a little more focus while you near the commander’s quarters for any visitors.”

 

“Ah... ok.”

 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Lynette mentioned and turned to Barkhorn. “There’s a call waiting for the commander in her office. General Galland is there, but she says the one on the other line rathers wants the commander instead.”

 

“Well, I’ll just get the phone. Minna’s busy for now.” Trude replied. “You two stay put and just watch if it’s going on. Otherwise, meet me in the hangar.” She heard the girls affirm to her order and was soon walking to commander Minna’s office for the phone call. Adolfine was there to greet her too. Trude then picked up the handset. “Hello, who is this?”

 

“ ** _It was forgetful of you to not know my voice, Minna._** ” An old woman’s voice rang through Trude’s ears, and she already knows who. “This is Anna Ferrara speaking. Am I speaking to the commander?”

 

“Sorry, but this is Gertrude Barkhorn. I’m afraid she’s really busy at this time. Anything I could help with you with?”

 

“Well, I guess just pass the message to you then. You need to know as well, because the 501st will be in for quite a shock.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“To be very precise, I sensed a new kind of magic appear in this world. Have you any sense heard of dark magic?”

 

“Oh. I... I think should tell you...”

 

“That means you already know with the others. It’s alright.”

 

“What do you need, exactly?”

 

“I just want to let you know that Mio Sakamoto has dropped by at my place.”

 

“She was there? What did she visit for?”

 

“For a protection spell. She needed the time to train and not be tracked by any of her alien enemies while she’s at it. She’s given a month of protection for that. Besides... I wasn’t her mentor just so I could let her go. I’m always around as long as she is available to be given advice.”

 

“That’s good to know.”

 

“Young one, I need you to tell Minna something else. You’ll probably know as well. My granddaughter... Federica Ferrara wishes to see a fit representative of the 501st . She wishes, well...”

 

“If enlisting is going to be the game, it’ll be a little difficult at this time. I don’t know if Minna would allow it.”

 

“Well, considering she’s good at weapons...”

 

“Which one?”

 

“At times, she could use a Katyusha to be carried and be fired at close range to a neuroi that is medium-sized.”

 

“That’s crazy!! She doesn’t even know how to...”

 

“She flies a broom, and she even proved herself worthy two months ago when a stray neuroi almost attacked my home. I’m sure you had an alert and you suddenly saw an enemy already reduced to nothing when you got there.”

 

‘Oh. It was THAT day.’ “Yes, I remember. Did she really, make her first kill?”

 

“It was her first, and truly tested moment. She had a hard past, you know. She lost her biological family back in Orussia. That time even when she protected them, they still got in the way of death. She suffered so much that day. And she manifested that same day too... She got her powers when she was eight years old. From then, she wanted to save her power for a good time. She’s my grandchild, and I taught more effective uses for it than just warfare. Because of that, she’s stronger then ever.”

 

“How old is she?”

 

“Thirteen years of age.”

 

“She’s... Very young.”

 

“I told you: She had it when she was eight. She wishes to fight... And she wishes it more than ever.”

 

“Hah... I’ll have to tell Minna about all of this?”

 

“I requested one of my relatives to bring some documents about her identification. It covers her abilities and what should be her equivalent rank.”

 

“Which is...?”

 

“Sergeant. Every witch must start small at least in this war. Well... I guess this is goodbye. The documents will be arriving soon. Please tell Minna about the matter.”

 

 

At about 30 minutes later, Minna was already reading the documents. “Federica Ferrara... 13 years of age and her current nation is Romagna, while her past one is Orussia. Witch manifestation happened while she unsuccessfully protected her parents during a neuroi attack in Volvograd. Claims to have recently used a Katyusha rocket launcher platform in the vicinity of... Pescara?” She put the documents down, finding Barkhorn at her sights. “Are you sure Anna really called this with a serious thought?”

 

“She did. I mean... Who manifests witch powers at the age of 8 years old? That’s very young. Usually, we see witches manifest their powers at around 12 years of age.”

 

“True, but that’s only the statistical idea, Barkhorn.”

 

“So what are you going to do about this girl?”

 

“Well, you DID say she’s in Romagna, and willing to meet in Rome... It’s somewhere in the vicinity of Casale Lumbroso, a little west of the city itself.”

 

“A meeting in Romagna with the witch... Hmm...”

 

“Anything the matter?”

 

“It’s just the location. She may be bringing me into bad territory.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“A mafia family stays in Casale Lumbroso. I’m not much of a geographical and historical type, but I heard Rome has its own share of corruption from within. And the mafia is one of them.”

 

“Exactly. Good thinking... Which is why I actually want you to take your striker unit and weapons, Barkhorn. We may need you to be ready.”

 

“Yes, madam.”

 

“I’ll arrange a car for you. You have an hour, so be ready.”

 

“Copy.”

 

“Any questions?”

 

“Just one: Do you think I can represent for us like Sakamoto did for Miyafuji when she was still being recruited?”

 

That surprised Minna. ‘She thinks she may not be a match for Mio. I see.’ “You don’t need to worry about it. I know you, Trude. For so much with discipline in her mind and being the strongest ace in the 501st, you can be both formal AND be an excellent fighter like Sakamoto. It’s not the matter of using a weapon or not. It’s about being persistent in your duty and the objective assigned to you.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I’m not telling you to relax. I’m telling you to be vigilant. You’re going in a city that recognizes witches, so don’t let your guard down. It may get messy.”

 

Barkhorn smiled at this. “Messy may just be my middle name.”

 

“Careful what you wish for then. You’re dismissed.”

 

 

Barkhorn was already walking from the hangar to the runway with a small duffel bag at hand. Zain then got to her. “Barkhorn, you’re leaving?” He then walked with her.

 

“Why not? Knowing I got a task to meet up with a candidate for enlistment, I don’t see why there isn’t a reason to leave.”

 

“So another witch is joining, huh? I just hope she’s good.”

 

“We don’t measure how good one witch is, hybrid. We train, THEN we measure.”

 

“Could you stop calling me hybrid already?”

 

“Then what should I call you... Amateur?”

 

“You gotta be kidding me. Cut me some slack, Barkhorn. I’m not your...” He then sensed his hair was being grabbed on. “Hey!” He called out, seeing Barkhorn with her familiar features out.

 

She then neared her lips to his ear. “Now you listen to me, you futuristic bucket of bolts. You may have gotten the hold of Minna with her emotions, but you certainly don’t fool me. You fucked Shirley... And somebody isn’t supposed to do it the second time.”

 

“What’s... What’s that supposed to mean?!”

 

“You went to her room when Lucchini volunteered for night patrol. When I heard every inch of your moan, I know that you just enjoy staining her with your hellish stick.”

 

“Well, she wanted it, and...” This made him realize something. “You were there the whole time by the door? Then you would have just stayed there the whole way. Tell me something: Have you had experience of it too?”

 

This irritated her and she gently let go of his hair. “Just remember what I said. Goodbye.” She then retracted her familiar features and walked towards the side of the runway where a car was waiting for her. ‘Foolish hybrid Liberion. Why does he ask if I have experience?’ Then she thought of it quickly: her session with Amirah, and how the heat took them both to ecstasy in that locker room. This narrowed her eyes and even made her more furious. ‘Damn you, hybrid. Now my urges are messing with my head again.’ With no stopping after that decent conversation, she got in the car. Immediately, it drove off.

 

_Gertrude - The last thing I needed to think about was the recent time I had a secret affair with Amirah. Sure, we were friends, but we’re also rivals. Because this was true, we had to keep our socializing to a minimum for a good reason. She’s beginning to catch up to my number, which is more than 250 now. If she ever was second to me, then I would want to duel her that instant it is so._

_At least I’m able to know the hyrbid, even if he’s annoying. He’s smart, but can be quite a magnet, which is proven with Yeager. She can have a loss of discipline she could already fall for his hellish stick in seconds. I don’t want seconds with him. He’s just a bother to us all._

 

And the drive towards rome was short. It was almost lunchtime, knowing her stomach growled a little. ‘I gotta get something to eat. When I get to the city, I’ll at least have some cake.’

 

As soon as she arrived in the city of rome, she told the driver that she can go on foot from there. As much as she insisted, she was told the car needed to be nearby. That was when she decided it would be so, then just looked around for the meantime. She saw a bakery nearby and walked to it before she went inside.

 

It was a little later she was already eating a piece of bread while the car was traveling in the city. At least she knew decency was best, although she knew dinner would have to be different.

 

It was a few minutes later that she reached Casale Lumbroso, west of Rome. A little more of a drive and they finally pulled aside and stopped. She knew the location was almost bad territory, besides finding out as she looked to the nearest side where the car was parked at that she finally saw the simple shoe shop that was described. Barkhorn recognized it and remembered the address she memorized. She was at the right place. And as she looked through the windows, she saw the old owner walking through a rack of leather shoes, while seeing a girl with black hair and with hints of silver. ‘She has hints of silver? That’s her. That’s probably her.’ I left my duffel bag in the car and told the driver to be around the block.

 

Federica - From talking to Lumiere about the shoe-shop, I turned to the entrance where I can see a military car driving off and a brunette with two pigtails at the sides. That must be the witch meeting me! I’m excited!

 

Barkhorn pushed the door open as she saw the interior. But before she could look around... “Ms. Barkhorn!” A young teenager with short black hair and silver highlights came in. “I’m so glad you came!”

 

Trude looked at the girl who was a little shorter than she is. “Who are you?”

 

“My name’s Federica Ferrara. So... You’re the witch who’s supposed to meet me?”

 

“Yes. By the way, how did you know my name?”

 

“Granny Anna told me all about one of her former students’ comrades. You’re one of them, and you’re stationed at Pescara right now, right?”

 

“That’s right. You’ve done your homework.”

 

“Nope! She just happened to tell me! Haha.” Federica happily replied.

 

“This is a shoe-shop, right?”

 

“Yes. It’s an leather shoe-shop, and uncle Lumiere is doing great right now. Come, I’ll show you around.”

 

I never thought I’d actually give Ms. Barkhorn a tour. Although I never realized how much of an experience she went through before being in the 501st, I always believe she has a heart for listening, even if she’s strict. I can already tell that she is because of her walking and how she stands straight. There’s not much fluid movement from her, meaning she’s toughened.

 

I took some time to show her around so she could see so much what the shop has accomplish, what kinds of shoes the shop sells, and what materials are used. Romagna’s good in making shoes next to Gallia, but we’re currently in demand, meaning even our stocks are shiny and better. Then I got her to speak to Lumiere while she finds out how long he was here... And she was surprised and impressed to hear he’s been around for already 22 years. He’s currently 68 years old, and proud to be.

 

That’s when the fun stops.

 

They heard the door open and four men in black wearing hats came. “Ah, so this is where Lumiere’s shoe shop is?” Then the leader laid eyes on the black-haired girl. “So you must be the one who told us to come here... So you’ll give us our pay?”

 

Barkhorn seemed to be confused and whispered. “What’s going on?”

 

Federica eased her head and eye to Trude. “I called them because the shoe-shop needed to be protected. They’re getting the protection money.”

 

This shocked Gertrude. “Then that means... They’re the mafia who protects the shop?”

 

“They are... And they’re proud to be even to the end of their life.” Federica said it in a cold tone and faced the men. “You’ll get your pay. In exchange, don’t bother uncle Lumiere again.”

 

When she stopped just a few feet from the leader, he spoke up. “So, you’ll give us the money.”

 

“Did they tell you to collect it?”

 

“Don’t waste our time.”

 

“Oh? Alright then. Then I should inform you first. The Lucci family, your boss’s rival mob family now protects this shop. It’s simple, actually. I work for the Lucci’s... And the owner just agreed to hand over protection money to them.”

 

“What the...?”

 

“And you’re supposed to know. If you didn’t, you walked into a trap. Or... You can walk away peacefully without a scratch.”

 

“ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!” The leader then equipped a pistol and aimed it at her. “Give us the cash, or we’ll force him. Don’t protect him. It should be my line about life and death I could tell you, so you’re making a mistake.” He then pulled the hammer down. “Any last words?”

 

She only had it inside her to be calm, and say something unexpected. “Lumiere.”

 

The old owner raised his head over the counter. “What is it?”

 

“Mind if I borrow a shoerack? Don’t mind if it needs to be repaired?” She glanced at her right and she was standing very near at a shoerack.

 

“I don’t mind! Knock yourself out!”

 

‘Don’t mind if I do!’ She grabbed it suddenly before she suddenly pushed it forward with great strength before she directed one side of it to hit the leader. The leader staggered and she lifted the shoerack while some shoes fell and threw it. While the leader got hit with the shoe-rack hard and fell to the floor. “COME ON!!” She ran to another man about to get his weapon not seeing she jumped, spun and kicked his chin before she landed and saw an armed mafioso pointing his gun. Then she kicked the weapon up before she kicked him to his knee.

 

While this was happening, another man who got his gun out aimed from behind. “NO YOU DON’T!” Trude then punched the man hard before he was knocked out cold and dropped to the floor. It was then she already saw that Federica kicked a man’s knee, forcing him to kneel, and she eventually hit his face, knocking him cold to the floor. Trude sighed in relief. “You seem to know what you’re doing. Handled them before?”

 

Federica calmly glared at Barkhorn. “Would you believe me if I said killed mafiosos too?” Then she picked up a pistol belonging to one of the men and examined it. “An M1911... Liberion-made.” She looked back at Barkhorn. “You know, there was actually a quote and a teaching I was given when it comes to defending myself in a gunfight.” She then pointed the gun suddenly at the corner and fired it.

 

Barkhorn looked at the direction where she shot at and saw the leader behind the shoe-rack throw his handgun off before his forehead was exposed and seen to be shot. This surprised her. ‘What the hell?’

 

“And it comes as a teaching to either a witch or a human. Kill... Or be killed.”

 

Trude clenched her fist. “You think it should apply here?! You killed him!”

 

“I did, and I saved your life.”

 

“It doesn’t matter! You could have hit him at his arm if you’re so good! How could you?!”

 

Federica showed a completely different person. She put the M1911 down and calmly approached Barkhorn. Then she stopped just in front of her. “Are you afraid of men turning against each other?”

 

“Screw you.”

 

“I was screwed from the beginning, Ms. Barkhorn. I lost my parents... I saw death with blood in front of my eyes... I was raped... I was taught to defend myself by using fear, and my own strength most of the time. All I just needed was to be patient and learn something.” She glared further, thinking she could see through Barkhorn’s soul. “I can already tell you never killed a human target.”

 

“That’s because I don’t want to.”

 

“Oh, believe me, it’s okay. But still, you haven’t seen anything yet. You never did. You thought you could fight against the neuroi and just get many kills just for joy. No. You can get killed, but you never have the experience to see what death really is, whether you’re the shooter, or when someone shoots you until you bleed so badly, you’d finally call death.” Her cold tone began to make Barkhorn’s skin crawl. “So do you see, what happens if I’m... I’ll just say it... I’m already fucked up. Hmph.” She then walked up to the dead body of the leader, letting Barkhorn witness the cold witch about to lift the body.

 

Later on, the three men were able to run out of the shop while the dead body was thrown out. The three of them were scared as they saw the dead leader, and even more scared once Federica came out with a cold stare. “Come back again, you’ll get Lucci’s wrath soon. Now, BEAT IT!!” Her shout was the only thing that mattered and they ran for their lives, leaving the body behind. ‘You never cared for him, selfish bastards.’ There were unnecessary screams that came from a direction. She decided to head back inside, thinking the body shouldn’t be an issue if she’s near it. “So how was my show for you?”

 

Barkhorn crossed her arms. “Hmph. Seriously. If you call it an audition to a dance, then you failed. You were too emotionless.”

 

The old owner Lumiere came to Federica and suddenly hugged her. “Ohhhh... Thank you, Thank you!! I never knew you could actually save me from my business going broke!”

 

“My pleasure. Actually... I was the one who paid up.” She said and it made him wince. “Don’t worry about it. I cleared things up with the boss. You’re good to go. I even told him before I go somewhere that this shop be watched while I’m gone.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know how I could repay you!”

 

“Well, don’t! It’s still my pleasure after all.” She chuckled before turning to Barkhorn. “Does THIS at least change your mind?”

 

Trude looked carefully at Federica. ‘This girl may have saved his business and his life, but she still killed.’ Then she looked at how Federica is: Tough... Relented in dirty situations... Useful. However, Barkhorn is afraid. ‘Is blood her guide on a part of your life?’ “Let’s give this a day. I want to know you better. But we’re not gonna talk about it here. Mind if we get out of here?”

 

“Of course. We could stay at a hotel I recently got hooked to.”

 

“Don’t you have any relatives here?”

 

“No. They’re not in Rome at all. I’m living alone.”

 

“Wow.” Trude’s eyes were widened. “So you were living alone your whole life?”

 

“Uh-huh.” Federica replied. “Hey, if you’ll interview me, not here! Like you said, we’re leaving.”

 

“Couldn’t agree more.”

 

“Thank you. Signorina! I’ll never forget your kindness!” Lumiere said before the two witches left peacefully.

 

When they were both in the car on the way to the hotel she was staying in, they stayed silent, knowing that recent experience about the scenes that Federica had shown to be completely new to Barkhorn. The younger witch had an idea of what Barkhorn really is: Strong and courageous, but is driven with feelings towards someone, perhaps.

 

“You were measuring me.” Federica said while she opened a case on her bed in the apartment room. “It’s fine, but you should tell me.” She eventually went to a drawer and pulled out some clothes, then brought them to the bed which she started packing.

 

“I don’t want to. Besides, you’re quite scary enough to be capable, but I still need to know you.”

 

This made Federica stop on what she’s doing and turned to Barkhorn. “What else is there in me you need to know?”

 

“Why are you cold?”

 

“Would you want me to be warm and just run to you with my shield in front of us? Now THAT wouldn’t be nice, would it? Besides... Enemies of a certain level, especially humans who use killing tools, should be dealt with the same tools they use. They oppress others, or myself, and they get to see death’s face up close and personal.”

 

“And how you act says it all. You’ve done this for years. Actually, you never told me about yourself... Which is why I need you to tell me, right here, and NOW.” Barkhorn glared at the witch.

 

Federica narrowed her eyes before she sat down on the bed... And she sighed. “Maybe you’re right. I am cold.” She then changed to have a perked up feeling like how she first showed to Barkhorn. “But there’s a very good reason for it, you know. Like I told you... I was fucked up.”

 

FLASHBACK...

 

“Mamma!!”

 

_Federica - It happened so fast. When the neuroi attacked our small town, even our parents never thought of it. Then..._

 

She only saw horror. As her father was about to run from the window, she saw a large beam come through the window and eventually got the house included as the burns went through, and it even got through to him, burning his skin, his meat. And as the big beam got to him and it passed upward, blood spilled, and some got on her. Her eyes widened as saw his lifeless burnt to a crisp while some burnt blood was seen off his body. With her fear of seeing it, she screamed to the top of her lungs. They were every where. The neuroi were attacking everyone, overpowering even the ground forces.

 

I _found my mother too late after I saw my father die right in front of me. She grabbed my hand and we immediately left the house. We were running on the streets while we saw fires around us, coming from people who got hit, and some nearby houses. Orussia was as vulnerable as a clean plate, but we never knew they were starting to get too close, and we were too close to comfort._

_Then I saw a beam. As if of instinct... I put my hands out. Before the beam hit me, I closed my eyes, turned my head, and unexpectedly... I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and looked forward, seeing my own shield, created from magic. It was then I knew I was a witch._

 

Federica was seeing the benefit of the shield and decided to do what she must. “Mamma, run!! You can run from here.”

 

Her mother only widened her eyes, seeing that Federica was determined to protect her mother. But then she put her hand gently on her daughters shoulder from behind. “It’s okay.” She whispered. “I have to... I must see that your father’s not alone in heaven. Please... Please live for us both.”

 

This shocked Federica. “No, Mamma!” Tears fell from her.

 

“Goodbye...” The mother said as she cried. “I love you...” Then with a selfless act, she pushed her daughter aside, aware that without the shield as fate took hold, the beam hit her, and burned her all through.

 

_And when I came to and saw where my mother once was, all I saw was ash spread on the road. I tried denying it, but the reality only made me think of the grim truth: I was alone. I didn’t want to be, and they took my parents from me. A retreating soldier grabbed me as I knew I couldn’t just move. But as I was carried away, I screamed for the loss of my mother. Since the both of them died, I only had the instinct to just keep going, and start over. A relative of mine was able to send a package to the nearest post office just a drive away from our town. It was money. I had to walk all the way there just to get it._

_I used the money to get a ferry ship that was travelling to Romagna. Maybe I knew my parents were Romagnan, but they also spoke Orussian. I was taught the language too. I seem to think that we moved to the country thanks to several oil depots my father works in, and he receives cash to sustain our family. At least I knew they were helping us all. But I knew it was time to move on. My parents were gone, and my home with it._

_It was the very reason I needed to be strong for myself. I thought of that, yes. But when I arrived in Romagna and instinctively went to Rome, I thought I would just find a better place in the country. It seems I only arrived in a city that has a lot of history, and with no sign of my relatives at all. I went to the wrong city. I was supposed to meet my relative in Venezia, and it was further north. It sucked... And I knew I was lost in a city I wasn’t supposed to be in._

_Night came soon and I was looking around. I was helpless, knowing I could only look around tight spots. No one wanted to see someone dirty, so I usually go through alleyways. But for that night, it was a big mistake. Eventually, I got ambushed, and I figured they were mafia. But they were not just mafioso, as I also called them monsters. They took me in, and I thought they would help me. As I thought wrong too late, they were already undressing me._

 

“NO, PLEASE!!!” She cried out.

 

“Shut up, or do you want to die?!”

 

_The warning came as something for me: fear. I didn’t care if I was witch. I was actually outnumbered and I never knew what to do. I was struggling, and I always thought of reality as it is. They, even... stole my virginity with what’s supposed to make me pregnant. At least at that time, I never knew what it meant. I was in hurting, and even my womb was in hurting. Everything pure shattered from my world, knowing it doesn’t exist anymore. It was my new world, and darkness lowers itself to this level of sin._

 

END OF FLASHBACK...

 

Trude only looked down in shame. ‘I didn’t know. She’s... She’s gone through hell.’ “You’ve been to hell.”

 

“I guess I have been there... While I finally accepted I was never pure anymore, I thought it would be over. But during when my virginity was still being violated, somebody raided the place. It came as a man working for the Lucci family in Rome.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“He rescued me. He saw while he walked over corpses that I was drenched in the stains of demonic men. I looked horrible in his eyes, but he knew when he saw me there, I was unwilling. I was too young to be caught up in the darkness of men. He saw it, and he decided to train me. He identified himself as Franco Lucci, a grandson of the original Diersten Lucci who started as a mob boss in Romagna. Actually, Franco’s the mob boss, not a man for the mafia at all. He just had to get there to be sure some things are done in his hands. He was a hands-on type, and he was never caught ever since. And so, he carried me out of the room, knowing that the raid is going to be one of the most sensational pieces of history Romagna has.

 

“It took a year as he trained me in weaponry. It was easier since I already know I’m a witch, and it’s something he knows. He didn’t want to completely get me as someone for the Lucci’s. I understand it’s not good for business. Nevertheless on his reason, I agreed to keep going as a freelance witch in secret. But because I hold a gun and I’m a lethal one, I took an identity. It’s still mine, but it’s a mask. I named myself...”

 

“...The Blood Baron.” Barkhorn continued. “You’re... the Blood Baron?”

 

“Yes... I’m the infamous Blood Baron of Romagna, Ms. Barkhorn. It’s a name so dark, it made a reputation. I did tasks all over Romagna related to normal hit and runs, cover-up tasks, robbery, raids, and I even supported my original allied Lucci mafioso sometimes, when they need help. Franco made my life so low, it made me live high for a reason. But then it was over when I got caught by military police in Romagna. The one who issued the order of finding me as a wanted witch, was none other than Duchess Maria. It was issued in secret as I was needed to be taken down discreetly. She didn’t want me killed, and I suffered for it.

 

“What was your punishment?”

 

“I did juvenile service because I was so young. I also did community service in Rome, which I partly despised.” Then Federica heard a laugh from Barkhorn. “What?”

 

“Oh... I’m sorry.”

 

“No, it’s fine... For so much crime and being too young, maybe it’s something to laugh at. I won’t easily fall to temper, but you should be careful next time, Ms. Barkhorn.”

 

“You know, you don’t need to call me Ms. Barkhorn all the time. Call me Trudy.”

 

“Okay, Trudy.” Federica stood up. “I want us to take a walk for the meantime. I wanna get around.”

 

“Sure. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I see...” Minna narrowed her eyes while she was in her office, seated behind her desk. ‘So they really want to make sure my name gets it.’ She lowers her head.

 

“I’m sorry for it, but it had to be ordered and needed to be done straight.” A Karlslander official said while seated in front of the desk. “The demotion should not have happened, but nevertheless, you’re still the same kind of witch we should expect to perform out there.”

 

“Yes. So much has happened after Operation Mars more than failed. It also gave way for the neuroi to attack Venezia directly. But with the rescue of Duchess Maria, we at least have someone to tell others she may need to lead... and fight at the same time.”

 

“And they’re allowing it, Major, as long as you keep going in it. But thanks to the occassion, someone suited has to lead this time.”

 

“Can you shed light on who?”

 

“No need.” A 20-year old witch peeked her head from the door of the office. She had tanned skin and dark orange hair. She was also wearing glasses, and appeared to be in an African corp desert officer’s uniform as she entered. “I’m already here.”

 

Minna winced in surprise. ‘I can see why they’ve been making arrangements since our loss from Mars.’ “Edytha Neumann.”

 

“It’s nice to finally see a familiar face, Major.” Edytha replied. “I’m sorry if the demotion had to come like this, but it was still an operation that affected names from our ranks, including yours. And that thing about the stunt the wing pulled...”

 

“I understand.” Minna said, before she stood up. “I guess I’ll have to...”

 

“It’s not necessary. There’s no need for a rush. The end of the day may come soon, so try to spend the last hours still owning the chair and desk.”

 

The official was surprised and seemed to reject. “Commander, with all due respect...”

 

“I’m noted, but it’s not of my intention to take it.”

 

This got Minna and the official surprised and the official stood up enraged. “How dare you raise your tone?!”

 

“This is of one day that she still needs to make sure her rank as commander completely leaves her. I understand we’re leaving soon for Karlsland, but I’m not going to sit by, and snap in the name of the generals like a pet. I understand I need to take duties, but with this time that’s supposed to be treated as fragile, I’m not going to make it difficult. The chair and desk still are hers until the end of the day.”

 

“You’re not the judge of it! You’re the commander! You own this office!”

 

“I own it, but I also own her... NOT YOU. Now, if you will excuse us...”

 

“I will report you!”

 

“Then report me, and Karlsland is going to lose one of the defending wings. Try it.” Edytha glared at the official.

 

This is something new Minna was seeing. ‘Edytha was stoic in situations when she handles it. I never knew she can somehow be a little intense when it comes to details to orders.’

 

The official lost it and closed his eyes. “Hah... Just be ready in four days.”

 

Edytha then was cautious. “Understood. We’ll be ready by then.”

 

Minna saw the official walk past Edytha irritated as he left the room. She then looked at the commander. “Commander, you...”

 

“I don’t want you to feel too intense when it comes to losing something that was important to you. You kept the 501st together and you know them better. And because of that, the exchange of my efforts for defending you is telling me each name of the witches in the 501st and what your experiences tell you of each of them.”

 

“Alright, commander. If possible, should we walk out and get you to know them then?”

 

“I don’t see why not. The first thing I did here was get to the office. It would at least be good to meet the witches next.”

 

“Of course.” Minna then got out of her desk and got to the door. “Please follow me.” And she led Edytha out into the hallway, hoping to see the witches as they go.

  

* * *

 

 

Federica and Barkhorn were at a table outside that belongs to a cake shop. Both of them were eating cheesecake and they have teas in front of them. The two seemed to enjoy themselves and were talking with a mix of subjects related to Rome, and the situation at Pescara.

 

It was 10 minutes later at that same shop when they were seated when they got to finish their cakes and only tea was being sipped. Trude saw Federica drink what’s left of her tea just as she was about to ask. “So tell me everything else, Federica. I wanna know what else happened to you besides violating your own purity.”

 

She just chuckled as she lowered her cup to the saucer. “Did you have to really used the word ‘violate?’ It’s alright if you release naughtier words than that.”

 

“I’m not one to do it in a proper conversation.”

 

“Well, I am. Anyway... I’ll tell you. Right after the sentence was given to me since I was juvenile, a very trusted friend of the prosecutor recommended, since I was a witch, that I visit one Anna Ferrara. I was surprised, because she is actually living nearby Pescara where your base should be. Anyway, I went to Granny Anna since they told me to, and it was the very first time I’ve learned that at her old age, her powers are still there.”

 

“Well, it’s because she never used her powers too much.” Barkhorn commented.

 

“That’s right. I was there with Anna and training with her in the case of magic for 2 years straight. I’ve learned so much, even wisdom too. But when I was about to leave when she told me I’ve learned what I needed to learn with the rest being a mystery, I tried begging to her for me to stay a little longer. She told me that the rest of the things I knew about how I lived already is a basis for myself. True. I’m a freelance witch who serves the mafia in secret. There’s nothing else she could teach me except that I need to be in the better of things than to be at the evils of it. I did it most of the time since last year. That’s 5 years of my life from rags, to some riches. I survived... And I believe I’m ready for the bigger responsibility. I’m willing to do something not only for people I know, but for people I don’t know. It’s not just on the matter of the neuroi overtaking us completely, but it’s my confidence to shoot up well as a witch who’s supposed to do better in the face of both military and public service. That’s what I aim.”

 

“Then you went to Anna Ferrara for that.”

 

“I did, and she was surprised. She understood my whole objective and did me a favor, hooked me up to a documents processing officer in Rome and eventually he might have forwarded that to you guys. Well...” Federica chuckled as she picked up her cup. “That’s my story.” She was about to sip from the cup when an air raid siren was heard. “Shit.” She muttered before putting the cup down to the saucer. “Looks like we got company. Friends of yours?” She calmly stood up.

 

Barkhorn did as well. “They were never good talkers, so no. Were you here since that first attack?”

 

“I wasn’t. I was in Liberion when Rome was once under attack. I heard about three witches defending the city and the Duchess deciding Romagna will defend itself completely against the neuroi.”

 

“Oh. I didn’t know you went places.”

 

“You got no idea cause I didn’t tell you quite everything. Maybe later.”

 

“Fine.” Trude then ran to the road and eventually the military car she rode in pulled over with a small trailer in tow. “If my striker is ready, I need to get out there.”

 

“It’s in the trailer!” The driver said before he saw the witch open up the trailer.

 

Trude opened the trailer door and pulled a ramp down before she pulled out the striker unit holder with her strikers in it. “Think you can stay put?”

 

Federica sighed. “I don’t know.”

 

“Don’t even think about it, Ferrara.”

 

“It’s Blood Baron to you!”

 

“I DON’T CARE! Look, from your world, lives are always the things you take. The neuroi take the same things, only it doesn’t choose which human to slaughter.” Trude then took off her shoes and socks, and eventually jumped in her striker unit. Feeling the magic flow to her strikers, she let her familiar features out before she got her enging revving. Then she saw Federica carrying two MG 42’s and eventually threw them over as Barkhorn held both. “Thanks.”

 

“Mind if I borrow an MG 151 you got in here? I got a plan. You can’t take it on by yourself if there’s only one.”

 

“Then take this.” Trude said as she threw a small object which the other one caught easily. “That earpiece better be worth it.” She saw Federica put it on. “Do you hear me?”

 

“Yes. Okay... Here’s the plan...”

 

* * *

 

 

Shirley was flying pretty fast carrying herself with her striker unit while she gripped her B.A.R. as she was finally seeing Rome in her sights. She used her earpiece. “I’m inbound to Rome right now! Okay, I’m seeing myself a large-type neuroi just off the city. It’s pretty high up and...” She was shocked and gasped before she opened up her shield behind her back knowing a beam would hit. “Damn it!!” She then weaved off and clearly saw a medium type neuroi sending beams at her while she avoided its beams.

 

“Yeager, respond!” Minna replied on the radio.

 

“The whole time, there’s a medium type, and it’s heading pretty low from what I’m seeing. It easily disengage, and it’s flying pretty fast and inbound like I am. It must have been cloaked before it arrived.”

 

“It’s headed in the city. Barkhorn’s in there with a striker. You must support her for the meantime, Shirley.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“We’re heading for the bigger target and delay its arrival to Rome. Unless you find Barkhorn who may engage the neuroi you’re after, don’t engage yet. You can’t battle it alone.”

 

“You got it, Major.”

 

“You’re used to my position?”

 

“Since you’re the only one, yes. I’ll get right on my task now. Out.” Shirley then sped in the city, knowing she can’t engage fully. ‘But still, I gotta at least try get its attention. Better raise Barkhorn then.’ “Barkhorn, I’m just about in Rome. You there?”

 

“Here!” Barkhorn replied. “About time, Liberion. Where are the rest?”

 

“There are actually two of them. They’re engaging a large-type just high over the city. A medium type’s coming in hot!”

 

“I know. We’re engaging it.”

 

“We?”

 

“The recruit requested to join up... And trust me... She’s more than qualified.”

 

“How so?”

 

 

* * *

 

Barkhorn was about to fly up higher while she carried the 13 year old witch when they both saw the neuroi fly low while beams are fired at the ground. “She’s just qualified, Shirley. Trust me. Ready, Ferrara?”

 

Federica closed her eyes, and opened them to reveal they were yellow. Then she glowed dimly with a blue color before her familiar came out, which appeared as she had bat ears coming out and small wings came out from her arms. “Are you?” She chuckled with an evil grin on her face. As the neuroi was closing in on them... “On three... Ok... THREE!!”

 

Trude felt she was pushed and finally got what she wanted as she lowered altitude. The world slowed before she flipped until her body was upward as she can finally see the neuroi from below.

 

Federica threw herself up while she twisted and took off her MG 151 from her sling and faced the neuroi before she fired a burst at the neuroi, sensing Barkhorn also fired from below. Time flowed normally before she felt beams and eventually glided herself during her fall. She spread her bat wings and did only what others could have thought was impossible: Once she was gliding and losing altitude she opened her mouth and screamed out so loud, ultrasonic waves were released. Because of the strength of her ultrasonic waves, it propelled her upward, but changed the angle going behind her until she sped up. She eventually pulled up and faced back before gravity took over and she spread her wings, heading back towards the neuroi. “Barkhorn, we did it!”

 

“We have, but have we dented it enough?”

 

“I believe so. I did a concentrated shot at the rear and I found a small portion of the core that was moving. Looks like you’re facing a mobile core neuroi.”

 

“Good work. We’ll take over. Thanks.”

 

“Oh, no you don’t. You’ll be needing my help. The city’s got good spots for ambushes against neuroi. You two won’t be able to pull it off by yourselves. Trust me.”

 

“And it’s a mobile core unit too. Alright, we’ll be listening soon. Find a good spot, and we’ll get there.”

 

“Understood.”

 

* * *

 

 

Shirley joined with Barkhorn as they both flew from different directions and engaged the medium type neuroi. It fired multiple beams before it hit Shirley’s shield, then Trude dove in and strafed before loosing rounds at the side of the neuroi with her two machineguns. She flew up while she saw Shirley shooting with the BAR. Trude took the time to look and found out the neuroi generated from its damage way faster. ‘No way! That’s damn too fast! If it’s just the two of us, we won’t be able to scratch that thing!!’

 

“Damn!” Shirley cursed as she blocked beams. “We gotta trying hitting from the front!”

 

“Let’s!!” Trude then sped immediately to the front before she fired there. She made dents, but she knew that she can’t just hit there. Shirley hit on the same spot before the neuroi fired beams at them, making them block with shields up. “It’s resilient! If it keeps shooting us up like this, we’ll run out of magic before we even dent it deeper! It’s regenerating too fast for us before we even get a chance.”

 

“If that new witch knows what she’s doing, we’ll need her help.” Shirley said and she used her earpiece. “Hey, squirt! You’re lucky! We’re gonna need your help.”

 

“BLOOD... BARON!!” Federica shouted.

 

“Whatever, squirt! Just tell us where you are! This neuroi is following us really closely!”

 

“Alright, keep distracting that neuroi until you get to the twin bridge towers near Borghese Gallery!”

 

“With that small pond just below it?”

 

“Exactly!”

 

“We’re on it!!” Shirley replied and she nodded to Barkhorn before she led both of them through the streets of Rome. The neuroi was following just above as it kept firing multiple beams, only hitting buildings. People run from the neuroi and the witches since it was becoming an intense chase. ‘It’s a good thing staying low’s a good thing.’ “Barkhorn, think if we see the towers we could fly directly past them?”

 

“That’s what she’s intending, Yeager.” Trude said as she looked forward. They banked hard to a direction before seeing the twin bridge towers. “There it is!” And as she focused her sights, she saw Federica standing at one of the towers. “There she is! Shirley, we have to fly directly past the towers. Whatever her plan is, it’s got to work!”

 

“You trust her?”

 

“If I didn’t then we would have both given up and that neuroi kept wreaking havoc here. We’re not letting it happen!” Trude said. “Federica, we’re coming to you now!!”

 

“I can see you.” Federica said as she saw the two witches while they’re pursued by the neuroi. “Come past the tower and it’ll tightly follow!” She saw the two witches were tightly being followed and it was a good thing. Once the two passed... ‘From here, it’s game over.’ She jumped off the tower and spread her wings out. ‘Here it is, neuroi!! PIERCING SCREAM!!’ She took a deep breath and opened her mouth releasing an ultrasonic soundwave focused towards the front of the neuroi.

 

As Trude saw this... ‘Soundwaves?! This is new.’ As the neuroi was getting close to Federica, it kept inflicting damage continuously as pieces of the hide were being removed. And it even removed a big chunk from the top where they partly saw the core. She saw Federica fly backward while keeping her damage to the neuroi. Trude instinctly followed closely before aiming at the core and firing with a battle cry. Soon, she was able to hit the core and shatter it. The neuroi responded as it finally was losing altitude and disintegrating into white flakes. It crashed to the ground as the disintegration went faster because of it.

 

Shirley was shocked. “This is...”

 

“I know, right?” Federica said before she laughed. “I discovered how to do the Piercing Scream months ago. But as much as possible, I’d refer saving some magic for the bigger leagues.”

 

“You could have left me something. Good job, squirt.”

 

“I said, I AM BLOOD BARON!!”

 

“Good work, Federica.” Barkhorn said to break it up. She then hovered nearby Federica who was standing at the bridge. “I don’t know how everything goes with you, but you need to tell us on the way back.”

 

“O-Of course! I’ll do just that!” Federica smiled.

 

“That’s the smile I wanted to see.” Trude replied while crossing her arms. The remark just made the 13 year old blush. ‘Silly girl.’ And the radio crackled to life.

 

“This is Commander Neumann to all witches in the vicinity. Large-type neuroi has been destroyed over Rome. Barkhorn, status report?”

 

“Neuroi was resilient but it went down easily, commander.”

 

“Describe resilient in the situation.”

 

“The neuroi is faster than the ones we’ve faced before and it regenerates faster we don’t get the chance to shoot back.”

 

“Oh? How did you manage to kill it off then?”

 

“You can thank a witch that used ultrasonic waves to damage the neuroi and exposed its core. I made the kill because of it.”

 

“That’s great. Barkhorn, gather your stuff and drive back to the base with the witch. It looks like the enlistment will happen after all. By the way, is she wearing an earpiece?”

 

“I am!” Federica responded.

 

“I heard a little of a naughty record from you, Ferrara. The Duchess told me that herself. What about we set it aside and have you join us? We have to get the best witches we still can for the next few days before we move.”

 

“Really... You’ll let me join?” She replied with a tear about to fall from her eye.

 

“Take it or leave it!”

 

“I’ll take it! I’m joining up with you!” Federica excitingly said.

 

“Then get going with Barkhorn. Yeager, form up. We’re returning to base.”

 

“Roger.” Shirley replied while she hovered beside Barkhorn. “I better get back. You know, your driver could just bring your striker holder back and you could fly back to base instead.” She said before she flew out and Barkhorn heard via the radio.

 

“I can do that.” The driver said on the radio. “Captain, I’ll take care of your stuff over here. You can count on that. Drop off the weapons to me if you wanna fly out of here.”

 

“Acknowledged. Make sure my stuff gets back to base. Barkhorn out.” Trude then looked at Federica. “Wanna get a ride to the hotel first?”

 

“Hmm... I suppose.”

 

“Don’t think.” Trude smiled before she got her back to the younger witch. “Let’s go.” And with excitement, Federica got on Gertrude before they flew up together.

 

 

* * *

 

The skies of Romagna where the clouds are seemed to be what Federica was looking for. Flying with Gertrude Barkhorn while having one case for her clothes seems comforting. It’s her first time to get flown so high at 5,000 feet in the air. She knew her own documents are enough to get her enlisted in the 501st, only with a little twist because as she got carried into the hangar at the 501st base in Pescara...

 

She was looking around the hangar. ‘First the castle, then this huge hangar. What’s next? Bedrooms with agitating decorations?’ Then she looked at one side of the hangar where she saw a white-haired young adult doing sit-ups while heavy weights were fastened to his feet. He had black pants on and didn’t have any upper garments. ‘This could get interesting!’ She giggled before she looked around, seeing no one else since she told Barkhorn she could get around easily. She approached the albino. “So, is this normal?”

 

The albino heard her and pulled himself up before he stopped, turning his head to the young teen with the suitcase. “You mean me being a meathead in the hangar? Soon, it may just be.” He smiled. “So you’re the new witch, huh? Zain Alinari.” He offered his hand.

 

“Oh! I like a Romagnan-Liberion!” She replied while she reached his hand, and with her strength, she suddenly raised him up and he stood up on his two feet in surprise. “Heehee! Surprised someone too young would join up?”

 

“Yeah, and the fact that you’re strong like Barkhorn is.”

 

“Sheesh. I’m nothing like her, besides being tough.”

 

“Well, what are you?”

 

“Simple.” She made an evil grin before she suddenly put her hand at his crotch. “I’m a fucked up girl.”

 

He blushed in embarassment. “Hey, what the hell?!”

 

“Ooh... I bet if you’re hard as a rock, you’d be having it at three of four inches. Tch. Consolation prize.”

 

Then she put her hands away and his look was half-terrified. ‘Now this girl’s a completely different level from the others.’ And he gulped. “What’s your story?”

 

“Another time, but I can give you a hint: I got five inches from a monster than with yours, so step back.” She laughed before she started to walk to the castle. “I’ll be enjoying teasing you!”

 

He was just looking at her from a distance as she walked away while he seemed to be in a trance. He shook his head to snap him out of it. ‘First Shirley, and this new girl whose name is still a mystery. What the hell have I gotten myself into?’

 

* * *

 

 

“Uh-huh.” Edytha said to the handset of the telephone in her office. “I understand, but was it really an urgent matter?”

 

“Of course it is, Commander Neumann.” Galland’s voice was heard. “The demonstration may be one thing, but being sought out to plan the next set of moves against the neuroi hive now heading towards Karlsland is another. You’ll be moving soon to a secured airfield in Karlsland. Make sure you’re all there on time. You have a few days more before you take flight, so use the time for extra drills, and some laundries too.”

 

Edytha sighed. “Hah... You don’t need to tell me. We do that every two days since drills are intensified.”

 

“Then it seems the rest will be up to you. And congratulations on your transfer. The 31st are doing okay I suppose?”

 

“After our loss in Venezia, the neuroi’s numbers have dropped significantly in Africa, so we’ll focus here.”

 

“And the Storm Witches?”

 

“They’ll be meeting us at the same airfield we’re assigned to.”

 

“Good. Then I wish you good luck then, commander.”

 

“Thank you, General.”

 

“I have to go. Another time, commander.”

 

“Of course, General. I’ll speak to you again.” Edytha then put the phone down and turned her head to Minna. “It’s settled. We’re going to move to Karlsland in three days. A secured airfield is already set up for us.”

 

“I heard the 31st will be moving in with us. Think we could make it easy for Hartmann and Marseille?”

 

“There isn’t anything easy in their rivalry, Major. Like it or not, the two of them have been tied up in shoot-down counts and their duels always end up tied.” She then cleared her throat. “Now I believe our new girl can get settled easily. I already got someone to inform her about the room assignment. Ferrara will be sleeping with the Duchess, Maria.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“Something in your mind?”

 

“Duchess Maria was the one who got the search for the Blood Baron of Romagna started. Maybe at this time, Federica will probably feel a little off at first, but they should know each other better. You made a fine choice. I just thought I’d tell you.”

 

“It’s good to know. I... Minna, things are going to be different once we reach Karlsland. In there, there may just be more sorties. Are you prepared for it?”

 

“I’ve done what I think was the best we could in the 501st. If we could do it here, we can do it anywhere.” Minna said, later concluding the conversation.

 

_Minna - Let’s hope I don’t regret what I said. Although my confidence in the rest of the 501st is high, I would always say that every witch under me knows a completely different goal now: We must stop it in its tracks. And with the Dendrobium demonstration fast approaching, soon Zain will know what his role in the war would be._

_I just hope it sticks, because something like this can’t fail, especially with one country that would be wiped out permanently. No... It’s not happening... It won’t be happening... Not over our dead bodies._


	8. Strike Strikers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the 501st get ready in moving to Karlsland, Zain gets to tell Edytha, their new commander about himself and the plans involving the black project. The 501st later encounters a stronger force than what they all knew, meets a new ally, and eventually, meets things they never saw together...

Zain - Two days and it’s about to be my second night here in Pescara. Sure, I got quite the blow when that little squirt touched my balls, but at least, my dignity’s still there. I didn’t fully realize that she hadn’t been kidding. She gave small signs she was teasing, especially during dinner.

 

Then I finally got a chance to get away for the meantime. The girls were sleeping during the night. I figured I’d step out and see what else is happening. I was aware that Sanya was on night patrol and things couldn’t get any better. Because when I left the castle, I just saw the moon in the clear night. Clearly, I had an idea that the times right now are considered to be that young. It’s a chance I get to relive having good air instead of having a polluted one. It’s natural, actually. I was lucky to live... Was I?

 

 

 

FLASHBACK...

 

Things weren’t so easy back in my day. After I retired from being a jarhead for the interceptor unit, I’ve been picked up. Harry Scott, CEO of Ovnucorp Tech Industries, was actually the one who picked me up after I was given a discharge by the military. Let’s just say he’s the sort of man to just pick the best out of the best. He demands it, he gives good cash, and he owns me because of it. The good thing about the neuroi as it settled in to humanity was that they began to posses a biological part for themselves. Thus, they started to breed. I’m one of the hybrids, although I’m mostly human and just a neuroi as another identity for myself. They maximized me until I became the best. At least I was working... and I was studying at the same time.

 

But things didn’t end up smooth as i had a lot going on in my mind. I was thinking so much as I was on my bed one night as I’ve been getting quite a research about Ovnucorp Tech. They weren’t really a friendly face to start with because before it became a tech industry for the public, it was once a weapons contracted company. The reason for the change into a tech industry is because the technology that came from the company made a change in both warfare and cyber counter-terrorism. We now have remote-controlled drones, fixed aerial bombing, nuclear artillery... It became quite a name. Plus... I’ve been seeing so much in the building that shouldn’t be seen by a lot of people. That, and it included a ship that can fly like an aircraft and can leave the atmosphere like a rocket. It was briefly explained to me by Harry that initial tests were done and they were successful, but it wasn’t really told to me as to how the ship can be used. He was hiding something out of the things he shares, and I’m not just the person to be lied to.

 

While he was telling me the materials to the ship, I was quite impressed with it. I got a friend of mine to look over all of those materials that were made. Most of them were found simply by mining for the years that passed, but there were a few that actually was a real touch from the past. I knew it was somehow strange, considering the materials have been dug up by humans, but my friend told me something else. It’s been mined up but it was actually a mineral which origin was of magic. I don’t know whether I believed it or not, but it seemed something a little ridiculous.

 

Then, something happened. The next day after my friend told me of the info, the house he lived in was burning up. A lot of the authorities say it was an accident, thanks to the stove with its fuel still opened. It was a loss, indeed. Because of it, I would never be able to find out. But it’s not just him who’s in danger. Others who have intel may have ideas... I knew slowly that something was wrong with this.

 

END OF FLASHBACK...

 

 

“You shouldn’t be here.” Zain was shocked of the girl behind her and eventually turned to see Edytha in her nightgown. “Then again, I shouldn’t too. Can’t sleep?”

 

“No.” He muttered, as if he had other things on his mind. “You’re the new commander, right?”

 

“If you forgot my name, then it’s disgraceful.”

 

“Tch.” He started getting a little irritated. “Don’t worry. I know. So, that announcement about Minna’s demotion...”

 

“You’re only here for a while but you’re already here on a first name basis. Why is that?” She raised her eyebrow for the effectiveness of the question and he kept silent. “Don’t be shy.”

 

‘Shy’s only one of the things you’d say.’ He thought. “Would you believe me if I say I’m a hybrid from the future?”

 

“And if I did?”

 

“Then that’s good. Last time I said it, I was shot at.” She laughed after Zain told her about the experience. “Hey, don’t get me wrong. She’s hot for a depressed commander, you know.”

 

Edytha calmed herself. “She can be overly dramatic sometimes. You already know me, I guess. And you are?”

 

“Zain Alinari. You asked everything but my name.”

 

“It’s important. I’m sorry.”

 

“I kinda get that. Usually, it’s a surname basis in most military installations anyway.”

 

“You know, as they told me of their experiences about you being a human-neuroi hybrid, it shocked me a little. They got quite a positive comment on you.”

 

“If it’s all about how I dealt with the situation at Venezia, I can tell you it’s just my first.”

 

“Then you should try flying often. It’ll get us all acquainted of what you do. Is it alright if you show me the plane now?”

 

“If you’re seeing it, you got it.” Zain walked past her. “Follow me.”

 

The hangar doors near the motorpool was later opened and the lights were turned on. Edytha had a good look of the neurified Blohm & Voss P.208. The notable appearance that Edytha took first notice of was the skin color changed to silver and the nose’s color to gold. The propeller was replaced with supersonic afterburner jets. Other than the minor detail of the changed shape of the canopy, she was seeing quite the masterpiece done. “I’m impressed. I don’t know how you did it, but you changed the whole protoype plane into an amazing fighting machine.”

 

“The only modification I made concerning the mobility are the wing ailerons. You notice that there no tailtip, right? The wing’s got a little allowance at the tip and they serve as the turning mechanism of the plane. I remember the P 212 variant using the wing tips with ailerons, and I applied it there.”

 

“The good thing about this plane as a prototype is that it’s good for speed. I understand you have no problems with the mobility?”

 

“I better be sure to be noted about how it should be good on turns at lower speeds than usual. I tried this until Mach 1, you know.”

 

“Well done...” Edytha muttered as she lowered her head. ‘So I was right about it. He can neurify any machine.’

 

“Hey.” Zain looked at her with a glare. “I know you and Minna got plans. Actually, I wanna really achieve that, you know.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I wanna be honest, okay? The reason I’m really here is to make sure the neuroi don’t get a complete victory. Venezia may be one thing, but if it heads towards Karlsland, you may as well say goodbye to it. It’s not gonna survive without tight defending. Good thing I got here and got the 501st encouraged to keep going.”

 

“You have objectives. By any chance... Do you have any plans of neurifying a certain machine?”

 

“You read my mind. Since you’re the new commander, I thought I should tell you. If Minna trusts you, then I do. First off, I gave her serial numbers that are connected to black projects. One of them seems to be available and should be something for my time. They call it the Dendrobium.”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“So you know too?”

 

“I’m not far off to the truth at Neue Karlsland, you know. They can’t keep secrets especially if it’s important in battling the neuroi. Besides... It was something phenomenal, Alinari. It was the first of all striker units that have been developed before that is considered an assault striker unit.”

 

“I can’t argue there. Still, my baby’s something.”

 

“The jet variant you made right here won’t be enough against the hive. It’s time we really get to depend on the Dendrobium.”

 

Then he glared at her. “I know for a reason the Dendrobium’s not perfected since its last test. Amirah told me about it.”

 

“So you know about Jannah now. It’s a pity Ursula’s project was scrapped and needed to be restarted again. We could have used it.”

 

“You’ve gone that far in the war. I’m sure the top brass has alternatives.”

 

“As long as there are people concerned to perfecting the Dendrobium project including Hartmann herself, then it won’t be forgotten.”

 

“Well that’s good.”

 

“How is it good?”

 

“People still think about it. And from that looks of it, you may be closely attached to the top brass.” He only looked at her and there was temporary silence. Then he broke the ice. “Simple as it may be for you guys, I got two types of neurification processes I could use: Temporary or Permanent. It’s much harder if it’s permanent, like this baby I got here. Unfortunately, I can’t let this fly yet. Although I can consider the fuel’s still good for a few flights, ammo needs to be filled up.”

 

“We’ll make sure to get ammo for the machineguns.”

 

“The vulcan cannon gun uses 30mm rounds. I’m sure you can handle it?”

 

“It’s best you don’t sortie, until you get to Karlsland. The ammo will be available there.”

 

“Deal. Getting back to the topic, any machine can be neurified. Temporary neurification is faster and it increases the speed and attack or firepower of it, if ever it’s got weapons. However, defenses may be the same as when the machine was before it would be neurified. Fast regeneration happens, but it sucks up my energy so much that it could even suck my stamina too, so it’s not always the best, but it’s handy, nonetheless. Use Permanent neurification if there’s a good detail of power you want for the machine. I made a permanent change to the plane right here and changed the weapon to vulcan guns as it gives less ammunition usage rates. Plus, I made sure to make changes especially to the propulsion system too. The good thing about this, even if the process is difficult, is if the neurification is finished, the machine has its own core, meaning it can power itself up. I can also put an option to the permanently neurified machine or mech to be equipped with shields. I put light shields since I still need to stretch my experience before I could use a bigger portion of energy and nanotech. I constantly generate it for a time.”

 

“Nanotech?”

 

“Nanobyte Technology is the real future material, which should be more advanced if ever you guys really develop in and stick to the timeline from now if you really achieve victory, cause serious science is needed before it gets integrated into society. It’s so small it can have a variety of uses. If you’re fully human, you wouldn’t get used to it if you really don’t want to have it in your system. Me? I have it in me since I was a baby, so it’s genetically attached to me now.”

 

A pair of eyes were looking. The binocular scope has an advanced HUD, giving some detail to the targets...

 

The Karlsland woodlands are quiet. The night was silent and clear when a 25 year old black-haired man got out of the tent. There was a fire at his small camp, but dim to be sure it was subtle. He had military fatigues only from his hips to his feet, and none on the upper portions of his body. He has a muscular build on how he looks. He started to stretch his arms and jump a little before he approached a tree. He assumed a boxing stance before the portable radio near the tent was ringing. ‘A call? Just great.’ “Tch.” In his annoyance, he headed back near the tent and took the handset before he pressed the button. “Go ahead.”

 

“I just spotted the target.” A Liberion female said. “From the looks of it, the hybrid is accepted in the 501st.”

 

“Well that’s good. Looks like my hunch was right.”

 

“Are you sure that the signature came from him? I understand you’re helping me as an emissary from Magnus Galaxy, but I don’t want you to rush to conclusions.”

 

“I’m not. I’m making sure I got it right. The ion and holo-matter readings are something of a blast, considering he may have used a device to time-travel there. But since you told me the device, or what he prefers, his ship was destroyed...”

 

“Then we’ll just have to start from scratch again.”

 

“No. This guy’s from the future and we gotta hit targets with him. He’ll stay with the 501st, and everything’s still bad over here. Plus... With that super-hive about to get to the center of the country...”

 

“I suggest you start being cautious, Mr. Tyler Fray. I understand that you’re working for League Intelligence, and your personality is something they cannot argue with you knowing you’re the best agent they have, you still have to take measures that are important to your safety.”

 

“Now you’re just concerned, Arya. I thought mech-hybrids don’t need to be concerned too closely on their allies?”

 

“You are my ONLY ally. Don’t forget.”

 

He sighed as the truth hits him. ‘This is what I don’t like about nano-hybrids. Their reasoning is something to be argued with, but most of the time, they get the win. Then again, it’s too obvious. I’m the only ally she trusts.’ “Well, just keep observing them, Arya. You don’t have stealth camouflage. Also, you’re the only hybrid from your galaxy who they designed to not go hungry. I’ll continue my objectives and try looking for the hidden beacons. It’ll head here. I’m gonna have to disable every one of them.”

 

“I understand. We’ll continue our objectives with no change then.”

 

“Don’t do anything stupid. If the guy suspects you, tell him softly about the situation. But try not to get to details immediately. Got it?”

 

“Understood. Arya out.”

 

He shook his head in annoyance before he turned to the tree and was about to get to his boxing stance when his familiar features got out. He was a male witch / wizard with red wolf ears and a tail. ‘Now let’s get this guy down! I believe they want a distraction.’ He grunted before he made a battle cry before he pulled over his momentum to his maximum, put back his fist before he punched the tree. As a few leaves fell, he clearly saw closely at the tree that a small crack got bigger. He made a wicked smile before he pulled his fist out, made a red aura before he jumped and spun for a kick...

 

 

It was the early morning in Pescara: It marks as the last day of July 1945...

 

Federica was already dressed up in the morning while the sun wasn’t up yet, and figured stretching while doing some exercises count as her duty as a fighting witch, even without her striker unit available yet. She sat on the bed, then winced as she saw the other bed where Maria was in. Maria was already awake and behind the cover of her blanket. “Oh. I didn’t realize you’re awake already, Duchess.”

 

Maria giggled. “I guess it’s not bad to wake up earlier than 7. From what I could tell, it’s 5:30.” She got out of cover and revealed herself in a white bra. Then when she got off the bed, she had nothing else on her lower parts. She sighed and went to the drawer for her clothes. “I could have been honest for once, Federica. But I wanna ask you something. Be honest for yourself and I will be to.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“How do you feel?” Maria asked while she found herself some underwear and began to wear them.

 

The younger witch was surprised, but answered quickly. “I’m feeling great.”

 

“That’s what the normal witch who lies would say.” Maria turned her head while she finised wearing her undies. “You were insecure of me the whole time since last night.”

 

“Tch.” Federica was annoyed and got off her bed and headed for the door but was stopped by Maria. “What now?”

 

“I understand you act maturely, so think maturely this time and listen to me.”

 

“I don’t. I’ve made up my mind.”

 

“Then perhaps I should convince you.” Maria then pinned Federica to the wall close to the door and let her golden aura out, while a tiara was formed above her forehead while a jewel lit up. Federica answered by glowing blue and letting her familiar features out while looking at Maria with hostile yellow eyes. “I can’t push myself to do this without reason, but I do. So can you hear me out?”

 

“Hmph. You never did when you were passing that sentence.”

 

“It’s because everything was being used against you, young one.” Maria said while tensions were getting higher. “I know you want to resent me for giving you a juvenile sentence, but I needed to. It’s my duty towards the people of Romagna that each of my citizens are in the right minds, even letting them regret the actions they’ve done.”

 

“I’m not one of your precious citizens, Maria.”

 

“Good, then I’m calling you Federica. It’s at least better than Blood Baron.” Maria narrowed her eyes as Federica did the same. “I changed, and you have too.” Then she let go of Federica. “You may not be one of my citizens, but you’re still Romagnan by blood, and it stands as something. I wanted you to see what was wrong with you when you did that sentence and you still show resentment?”

 

“I hate you, Maria.”

 

“WHY do you hate me?!”

 

“It’s because you were like my mother!!” Federica shouted, making Maria wince. “Don’t you get it, Maria?! Ever since before I was eight years old, my mother would sometimes give me punishments. I was younger then and too young to understand why. But everytime you give me a reminder about that sentence which starts with you, you remind me of my mother, who I once forgot was the one who raised me with my dad. She has a mixture of ups and downs with dad, but I wasn’t able to judge them because time and time before they died, they made me see and realize I was making mistakes.”

 

This cleared up a lot of things from Maria. ‘A harsh childhood, and a traumatizing experience. Plus... She had mixed feelings with her mother.’

 

“I had it in myself to hate you because you were no different from the mother who kept punishing me. My mother changed, Maria. But even if it took years after that sentence, I thought you never did.”

 

“I don’t want to make an image of your mother who was once strict, Federica. You have it all wrong.” Maria then dimmed down her aura and her tiara dissipated with it. “The pain you have should be fading. Maybe my personality as the Duchess of Romagna doesn’t change and is equal to your mother’s discipline.” Suddenly she approached and pinned Federica to the wall, this time showing lustful eyes. “I know your language is related to anything carnal, young one.” She softly said before she neared her face slowly.

 

As Federica saw this, her eyes widened. ‘Is she serious?’ She knows there’s an argument within Maria, but this was a weird way of cooling things down. ‘Fine. I don’t want a fight to escalate anyway.’ Her eyes went back to its normal colors and her familiar features retracted. She finally found Maria’s lips and felt the kiss. She knew she had to be grateful, so she gently kissed back.

 

It took them 5 minutes before they gently pulled away. “I’ve changed too, Federica.” Maria said. “Honor your mother, but don’t let your past haunt you and compare them to people you know now. You found a coincidence and you shouldn’t make it harsh on yourself to stop believing in them. I believe in all kinds of people who still look to be both good, and in their best. You do the same thing too.” Then she stepped back and smiled, then turned Federica to the door. “Now run along. I thought you would just go jogging and not kissing?”

 

Federica giggled. “Thanks. I don’t know if it’s what I need.”

 

“If you’re looking for warmth, you know who to go to.”

 

“You sound as if you had experience.”

 

“Let’s just say in the past couple of years, I had run-ins with the wrong kind and learned an art instead of treating it disgustingly. There’s a side to it that’s good, although immorral.”

 

“But don’t get me started there, Maria. I don’t want to see someone pure become so dark like I am.”

 

“I learned to accept there’s no such thing as perfection.” Maria smiled. “It’s true with everyone. Now, get going. We’ll talk later.”

 

Federica sighed. “Fine. But if I long for you...”

 

“...then I’ll gladly remove everything I have on me.”

 

“Eww!!”

 

“Don’t pretend. I know your mind from the time I observed you.” Maria chuckled. “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

 

Federica only smiled in response before she opened the door and closed it behind her. Then she shook her head, realizing reality hit her. ‘She kissed me?! She may not look like my mother now, but she’s something else!’ Instead of just feeling prepared, she felt excited as she walked the hallway going to the runway of the base...

 

 

At the runway, and to her Federica’s relief because it was where she is now, she started to jog. Along came Zain. “Squirt?”

 

Federica briefly looked at him, then forward? “What do you want?”

 

“You’re on edge. I thought you’d be happy today.”

 

“I am, but it’s none of your concern. It’s a new day... And there’s a whole lot about being a sergeant I still don’t know.”

 

“Based on the fact you’re still known as a sergeant, you could be called an ace if you really prove yourself.”

 

“Really? Then I guess I better rack up the kill count then.”

 

“I heard you’re a rough one. You were wanted once?”

 

“Yeah. I had a deal for killing guys like you.”

 

“At least you’re not alone.”

 

“What? You killed people too?”

 

“Who didn’t in the future? Although, I was shooting at the wrong people and I only realized it before I decided to come here to the past.”

 

“A future guy, eh? Well, I don’t care. I just wanted to know how tough you are, even on enduring a lot of stuff!”

 

“Like sprinting? FYI... You got a bit a of a flag there. You’re gonna be doing drills, so if I were you, you shouldn’t push yourself now. A good workout’s gonna be given to you.”

 

“Good to know. I could take a break from kissing girls.” She giggled evilly and he might have an idea on what she meant...

 

 

Edytha watched from the balcony overlooking the runway while her arms were on the railings when she was accompanied. “Looking to what’ll happen next?” She saw Minna beside her. “I was doing the same thing when I was still in command of the wing.”

 

“Well don’t stop thinking, Wilcke. Jeder hat eine Zukunft. (Everybody has a future) The newcomers always have it, along with others who have enlisted to be part of the war since ‘39. It doesn’t make a difference from the first war.”

 

“Witches and men die to secure what is resulted of our strategy and actions, all the way through the finish. I don’t know how long this will go, Edytha. But you can count that if we’re having the same heads, we could still beat our enemy.”

 

“We call it securing our future.” Edytha clarified. “But what happens if no one wants to do it anymore?”

 

“Tell me your answer first.”

  
”Then altogether, we call a cease-fire. What about your answer?”

 

“We keep fighting them to the last man or woman.” Minna quickly answered, and Edytha already knew it may be caused by something... Or someone.

 

“And maybe you would have failed miserably.” Edytha glared at Minna. “Maybe they were right for demoting you.”

 

“Yes. If I was still leading, I would have said all of us should charge on the neuroi head on.”

 

“Would you have?”

 

“If it were personal, I would have.”

 

“This is a different side of you.”

 

“I KNOW, AND I WANT TO KEEP IT.” Minna made a solid sentence. “Commander, knowing I have given full attention to the matter of the neuroi, I have changed, indeed. I can’t argue with you there. Therefore I ask, is it alright if I remain like this?”

 

“You’re asking if you want to unleash a completely different side of you?”

 

“It’s not just for myself, but as my full pride of being a Karlslander witch in service.”

 

“It’s your choice, Minna. But everything’s got benefits and consequences.”

 

“Two sides to a person, right?” And Edytha nodded. “Ich bin mir bewusst. Ich werde den Himmel mit einem scharfen Auge und Zunge zu beobachten. (I am aware. I will watch the skies with a sharp eye and tongue.)”

 

Minna - From now on, it isn’t just about accomplishing things. I can now freely think with some anger that this would be personal. My fire of rage would finally be unleashed. And I can show it. Mio might be alive, but they’ll pay for hurting her still.

 

Edytha - And because she will finally let her fury be seen, I must watch her closely. Sakamoto’s turning with dark magic was there. She’s risking a lot for herself and I hope our command doesn’t break because of her. I’ll assure that to you, Minna.

 

Federica just stopped at the side of the runway to stretch, knowing Zain was right about the drills that would happen that same morning. Then as Zain was running... ‘Wait a minute.’ He was aware that Sanya was supposed to land on the runway after her night patrol shift, but he saw her entry path for her landingwas wobbly. “Oh shit...’ He muttered before he stopped and ran to the end of the runway before he saw Sanya about to land but leaned too forward with her eyes closed. He jumped and caught her just in time before he skidded on the ground after the force took him down on his back.

 

Zain finally stopped to see a sleeping silver-haired witch named Sanya, sleeping because she needed the rest. ‘This, is awkward.’ And it was at this time Federica came to him.

 

“She okay?”

 

“Yup. Just tired...”

 

Sanya stirred and slowly shook her head before she opened her eyes, seeing Zain holding her with his arms. “Oh. Sorry. Must have been sleepy while I was landing.”

 

Zain then looked at Federica before he pointed at some points on the strikers. “Make sure your press on ‘em before pulling the strikers out.” Federica nodded in response before she examined the striker unit. She found the emergency release switch and eventually pulled the strikers off the Orussian night witch. “That’s better.” He then stood up. “Sanya, you got a habit for milk. Wanna drink some first?“

 

“Why not? Thanks...” Sanya softly said, closing her eyes since she was tired.

 

“I’ll take these back in the hangar.” Federica said and Zain nodded at her before he walked to the base. She carried the striker unit to the hangar, and Eila was there. When Eila saw the striker unit...

 

“Where’s Sanya? Those are her strikers.” Eila said while she saw Federica place the striker unit at its holder. “Oh, don’t tell me it happened AGAIN.”

 

“So it’s the second time. That’s cool.”

 

“No, that’s not cool! She pushed herself to her limit without asking me.” Eila put her face in the palm of her hand. ‘One day, you’ll just have an injury, Sanya.’ She sighed at the matter. “So where is she now?”

 

“Check the kitchen. Or maybe she’s in her room now. I don’t know. I don’t care.”

 

“Really? Thank you.” The Suomus witch rolled her eyes in annoyance before she walked to the base. But...

 

“But when I look at her...” Eila stopped with Federica’s words. “She’s cute.” Eila looked at the younger witch. “It’s especially when I look at her that I think about you, being lucky you were there for her from the beginning.” Eila instinctively walked towards the younger witch. “I mean, you’re not just a friend, but you’re more than that.” Federica narrowed her eyes. “And I can sense it from you, fellow dyke.”

 

“Stop looking at Sanya... LIKE THAT!!” Eila briefly shouted. “And thanks for telling me about the brief history we have, but I really appreciate it if you try not thinking of the most lewd things in your life.”

 

“I’m already doing it, and I’m imagining you in it.”

 

Eila blushed in embarassment. “You’re implying something.”

 

“Of course I am. If you’re thinking I was implying on anything else than you and her like pigs in one bed, you’re wrong.”

 

“WHY YOU...!”

 

“I can even make a better partner of Sanya than you could.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Really. And you can’t... Because I already have an idea that you were in league with Sanya from the beginning but you never had the nerve to try it with her yet. Why? It’s because you’re overprotective, you two never held hands, and my final reason: you were only blushing while others say something about her that offends you. Admit it: You love her.”

 

Eila was jawdropped by what the younger witch had said. ‘Is she for real?’

 

“By the way, are you up for a duel?”

 

“What kind?”

 

“The one that uses real bullets.”

 

“You’re crazy. They wouldn’t allow it immediately, you know.”

 

“Then let’s make a wager.”

 

“I NEVER EVEN SAID YES YET!”

 

“But you want to, because you wanna prove you’re a better partner! So, you’ll say yes... And you said ‘YET’ as if you’re deciding already. OK THEN!”

 

Eila was embarassed now. ‘What have I gotten into with this kid?’

 

“Here’s the deal: We get ourselves into a tight live-round duel. Whoever loses bullets first, loses. Whoever loses shield power first and given a mock shot without it being deployed, loses. So, Karlsland-style?”

 

The Suomus witch only sighed. “I suppose it can happen. I don’t want you to take Sanya away from me.” Then she glared at the younger witch. “But you’ve made a mistake of challenging me. You never saw me in flight, so you’ll be surprised. If I were you, do your homework of me.”

 

“Gladly. Do the same with me. Good thing we understand each other.”

 

“We do.”

 

“Then it’s done.”

 

“DONE.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“FINE THEN!!” Eila said lastly before sparks were made in their glare, to their newfound rivalry... For Sanya.

 

 

The messhall was empty at 0612 hours when Zain and Sanya were seated in front of each other. She was happily drinking the milk she was expecting and he watched him as while he was thinking to himself. Sanya looked at him briefly as she drank down the carton of milk. ‘He seems to be really thinking of something. I wonder what it is?’ She started. “(ORUSSIAN: Comrade, what are you doing?)”

 

Zain snapped to reality in hearing the Orussian witch ask in her native language. “There’s really no problem here. (ORUSSIAN: If there ever was a problem, it could have been noticeable.)”

 

“I get it, but... What’s bothering you?”

 

He groaned, knowing her curiosity needed to be given an answer. “Well, let’s say I haven’t really been given quite the bigger responsibility yet. Commander Edytha’s putting me as a fighter pilot for the 501st. (ORUSSIAN: I will start with the rank of Sergeant like the others.)”

 

“(ORUSSIAN: Every enlisted member always starts small.) I started like that when I joined the Red Army. When they took notice of my abilities and my status as a night witch, I only accepted what they call a responsibility. The night’s my backyard.” Sanya giggled. “You haven’t been assigned as a pilot in your career back at your timeline?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve been assigned as a ground grunt instead as a pilot. It’s fine. I can do things flyboys can’t anyway, and I’d rather have that. Now’s a different story. I put my flying skills to the real test when I fought with you guys.”

 

“(ORUSSIAN: You have fought bravely.)”

 

“(ORUSSIAN: I did. And it’s about time I make a commitment. I can’t turn back now.)” Zain said he gazed at the carton on the table. “Gonna finish that?”

 

She shook her head. “Know what?” She pushed the carton to him. “Take what’s left. It’s good.”

 

“I don’t know how good is described here in the second neuroi war.”

 

“Then it’s your chance to know.” She smiled at the fact she mentioned and he gladly took it. She gazed at him as he held the carton up and drank from the hole, bringing the bottom up to finish the milk. As it was finished, he exhaled in response to drinking. “Well?”

 

“I should drink this more often. It tasted like fresh cows giving something too new.” They both laughed at his statement just before the raid alarm was ringing. They both stood up and he looked at Sanya. “No you don’t. You’ve used up your magic, and I don’t think you’d make a difference out there. You should stay here and...” He stopped as he groaned in pain, forcing him to hold his temple.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Shit... I’m sensing something... A mech, but... It’s composed with nanotech? Wherever it is, it’s near the base.”

 

Then Sanya put up her magic antannae to start sensing her surroundings. “There are two, three, no... There are five neuroi inbound to attack our base, but one of them is completely different from the others. It’s a neuroi unit, but I’m getting the feeling it’s dangerous. I also sense the mech you sense and it appears to be like it’s human.”

 

“Human?! Impossible. Thanks, Sanya. I’ll try to know for myself.” Zain then ran for the doors and was sprinting for the runway, hoping to see something outside. Then he used his earpiece. “Commander Neumann, Sanya just detected five bogeys, all neuroi.”

 

“Acknowledged. You can’t take off since your ammunition is low and we don’t have any supplies for your plane.”

 

 

He reached a connecting hallway going to the south exit to the hangar.

 

“I’ll take wise shots at them. You can count on it until I’m out.”

 

“Are you sure about it? I suggest you sit this one out, Alinari.”

 

He groaned in disappointment. ‘Yeah. Maybe I could just search the mech in the base. Does Minna sense it?’ “Fine. I’ll be on standby.”

 

“Good decision. You’ll be staying with Wilcke, Juutilainen, Duchess, Ferrara, and Miyafuji on this one.”

 

“Roger.” He then made his way in the hangar while the witches were about to take-off. He proceeded off the hangar while he stopped and looked around. He was hearing the revving of engines and immediate take-offs of the witches for combat. ‘Alright, that signal could come from anywhere. I better start here.’ He started looking at the external parts of the hangar. Then he started to walk just somewhere at the runway where he sensed it was getting closer. The witches already took off and no one else was at the base except some soldiers and mechanics. With his searching and careful walking towards the direction of the runway, he walked slower. ‘It’s getting closer.’ Then he noticed something completely different from the cloud in front of him. His vision was telling that a little poke was made, but he realized something else: An image was reflected off it. ‘SHIT! Stealth camo!’ He equipped an M1911 Colt .45 and pointed front. “Get off that camo, RIGHT NOW!!”

 

And as he demanded, it was answered. In front of him, materialized out of stealth camouflage, a human figured girl with blonde hair reaching to her mid-back. She was wearing a silver body-uniform and as her back to him. “I was expecting you, hybrid.” The girl said, who later turned her head and shown her taller ears like an elf of myth and her dark green eyes that were almost lifeless. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Zain Alinari.”

 

“How’d you know my name?” As he asked, other soldiers of mixed nations surrounded her with rifles aimed at her. “Who are you?”

 

“I want you to listen to me, very carefully. Normally, I classify the neuroi by a scale of 1 to 10, which means the difficulty of the unit itself depending on its size, regeneration rate, its attack power, speed and defense. Right now, there’s a mix of Class 6 and 3’s about to be engaged by the witches. Most of the squadron flying out there won’t be able to take the Class 6, and they’ll be having a much bigger problem.”

 

“Care to tell me since you know?”

 

“A class 8 is about to come in hardly on them if you don’t pull them back. This particular wave wants to wipe out the Pescara base completely, along with anyone in it.”

 

“No shit.”

 

“I’m not joking, hybrid. And besides, I’m a hybrid too. I’m not neuroi, however. The rest is not important except this: I’m with League Intelligence.”

 

“Impossible. The League of Nations has been dissolved in 1952.”

 

“That’s what history says on your timeline, Alinari. Besides... That year isn’t coming, and the dissolution won’t happen at all, thanks to your survival.”

 

He then pulled the hammer down the pistol and was serious. “Last chance! Tell me who you are AND your intentions. It’s impossible there’s nanotech as advanced as yours. It’s in your body, and there’s nothing like it at this timeline.”

 

“That’s because I’m not from this Earth, hybrid. I’m designated: Arya, Super-Battle Nano-Hybrid Unit Double-Oh-Two-Five-Five (00255).” And Arya slowly turned her body to him. “League Intelligence was watching you since you arrived at this timeline. And right now, it’s my objective yoursafety comes first.”

 

“Why?”

 

“We chose you to be our asset.” Arya said and he winced in surprise. Then she saw witches in striker units carrying their weapons and later hovering near and aimed their weapons at them. “This base is in grave danger and there’s nothing the currently deployed force can do against a class 9.”

 

Minna glared as she aimed her machinegun while hovering. “How the hell did you trespass?!”

 

“It’s not my obligation to answer, but I believe Zain Alinari used the same method, although the stealth camouflage was less on his case. I slipped in undetected as I can completely mask my presence even as I move. I’m not fully human, Major Wilcke. Right now, his safety is my priority. And given I’m also ordered to protect the affiliates of the hybrid you have here, I’m obliged to defend even all the witches in the base including yourself.”

 

Zain was convinced, and he knew that fighting another hybrid is useless. He lowered his pistol after some thought and this got Minna enraged. “Alinari, do you trust her?!”

 

“It’s not that I want to try something different, Minna. I believe in other alien species, and there was one at the past that visited during this time period. She’s the same one that was killed in my timeline when she was discovered after the second war. She was claiming to have been helping the human resistance before she got overpowered by more powerful neuroi than she could handle.” Then she focused her glance at Arya. “Arya, you’re Sentient One, aren’t you? When Intelligence was dissolved, you were one of the secret beings killed off by the neuroi. Did they give you that designation?”

 

Arya knew what he was talking about. ‘The hybrid has done his research very well.’ “What you’ve said is correct.”

 

The radio crackled to life as all witches and Zain himself heard Commander Edytha’s voice. “This is Commander Edytha! We’re starting to get tense and we need immediate assistance immediately.”

 

“Commander... We’ve got another neuroi. It’s... It’s...” Sanya hesitated to continue in fear. “Oh no... It’s... A humanoid, carrying a red blade!!”

 

Arya widened her eyes. “The class 9 is about to approach them!! I will be detained here as promised only after I help you. The class 9 neuroi that is coming has more powerful beams and a lethal blade attack spanning 5 miles per attack. It’s not like the neuroi the 501st has faced. It packs more punch than the other neuroi you have engaged combining all their strengths. The class 9 will wipe out the current force if they’re distracted by the smaller classes. YOU MUST LET ME ENGAGE THAT UNIT IMMEDIATELY.”

 

Zain knew they have no choice and glanced at Minna, who was still aiming her weapon. “Minna, I’m not gonna stand by and see a whole force massacred.”

 

Arya narrowed her eyes. “Alinari.” He turned her head to him. “There’s simply no time. With approval or not... I must do something. My ally told me they’re one of a kind that can defeat the neuroi. With their help, you can do anything. Seeing them killed off easily by something they never faced and too powerful for them will end all of them.”

 

“Get going.” Alinari undoubtedly said, and it shocked the other witches. “If you want me to be your asset, I highly recommend you engage that unit. And hurry.”

 

“Roger.” Arya then focused before her hind legs opened up by parts before a jet boost was seen. It was the same with her mid-back and the jet boost let her hover off the ground easily. Then, she threw something like a dart to Alinari before he caught it. “Inject yourself with it so you could see my visuals. I know your nanotech is similar with mine.” Then she glanced at Minna. “Forgive me for the intrusion, but I’m simply doing my part.”

 

Minna only lowered her MG in response. “Do your job.”

 

“I intend to.” Arya suddenly flew up, leaving a sonicboom, leaving all soldiers to stumble. She stopped in the air before she did another sonicboom and flew towards where the current wing’s forces are. She then got to their comms. “Currently deployed force... Backup is on the way. Stay away from the bladed neuroi. This one’s mine.” The others only looked at her distant figure hurrying to the location...

 

“Whoa...” Eila only stared in awe. Then she glanced over to Zain. “You made a cool friend there!!”

 

“Yeah!” Yoshika added. “If she’s helping, we gotta try doing the same too, Zain-kun. How’d you find her?”

 

Zain shrugged. “She speaks my language. The detection I made on her was a translated neuroi language that said... ‘Find me.’ She knows the alien language, and I believe she’s got something in store for all of us. And it proves it more since League Intelligence is involved. Minna... I suggest you get going. I can’t, right?”

 

“No. Join us, and take wise shots like you said. It’s your call.” Minna said.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t ask.” Zain smiled.

 

“WITCHES, WE’RE TAKING OFF!”

 

“ROGER!” The witches responded and he ran straight to the motorpool’s hangar doors and opened them. Immediately, he popped the canopy and got in before closing it. His attire changed with his nanotech and started to appear in his black and red themed flight uniform. His helmet materialized while his eyes started with a purple color. Soon, his HUD was online, and he started the plane.

 

“Prime X-Ray to all units: I’m gonna taxi to the runway. Good luck. You better leave some for me.” Zain said before he chuckled as he taxied his supersonic modified P.208, hoping to see combat again.

 

 

 

Arya was zooming in as she flew at Mach 1.3, hoping to get there faster. Then, her telescopic eye functioned as it zoomed in. The witches were getting attacked, and she needed to hurry. “I’m on approach to the scene now. ETA, 20 seconds.”

 

“STURM!!” Erica did a daring Sturm tornado drill against the bladed neuroi, and it countered as it simply hovered aside before the unit was able to get a slash on Erica while doing the move. She was wounded on her back and screamed while her blood was oozing out. ‘No...!’ “I’m hit... I’m... Going... Down!” Then she fainted as she fell towards the water.

 

“ERICA!!” Trude then zoomed in to catch Erica, but multiple beams were launched from the bladed neuroi. She was able to see it and deployed her shield behind her. But the force was so strong is knocked her off balance and lost control and accidentally dropped her MG 42’s. She even got past Erica. She has no choice but to stabilize, but she won’t be able to catch Erica. “ERICA!!!” Gertrude screamed out of fear, when she saw a flying humanoid figure catch the young ace. Trude was able to stabilize and pulled up before she hovered. ‘Who...?!’

 

Arya hovered near Trude while she carried Erica. “Hartmann needs immediate medical attention. According to your roster, one of the witches in your unit has healing magic. She’s on your way now.”

 

“But what about that neuroi?! It’s beating us to bits!!” Trude said while they both looked at the bladed neuroi heading towards the group of witches fighting off the inferior neuroi group.

 

“There’s a Romagnan battleship not far from here. Tell Miyafuji to fly there with your heading.” Arya hovered closer to Trude before passing Erica to the ace. A sleek sword materialized at her left hand. “I have a Blader to kill.” She then flew up towards where the bladed neuroi is.

 

‘A Blader?’ Trude thought before she looked at the unconscious and bleeding Erica. She sped away from the battle, hoping to save Erica with Miyafuji’s help. “Miyafuji... There’s a Romagnan battleship nearby. I’ll tell you the heading so be ready.”

 

“Roger!” Yoshika replied.

 

 

“TONNERE!!” Perrine shot out a bolt of thunder against two more drones and was relieved. “The last two are down! We have only the medium-type neuroi to deal with and the...”

 

“LOOK OUT!” Shirley pushed the Gallian out of the way before she deployed her shield, blocking a bladed attack from the bladed neuroi. The shield made a crack. ‘One more and I’m screwed!!’

 

Perrine stabilized before she saw Shirley’s shield break with another attack, before the inevitable: The bladed neuroi thrusted its blade into Shirley’s torso, making its pointed end even go through her lower back. Blood spilled briefly, and the Gallian was the closest witness. “SHIRLEY!!!!” She screamed out before she briefly saw the Liberion witch turn her head to her.

 

Shirley’s world slowed down as the last memories she has were coming to her mind quickly. She closed her eyes, knowing she won’t come back. She opened them again, seeing the Gallian terrified. ‘It’s too bad I can’t see her again, or anyone. I didn’t even have a chance to really be hooked to Zain. I hope he understands, because I won’t come back...’ “Run...” She muttered, which was surely seen by Perrine.

 

Then the Gallian saw the blade glow brighter with red color before the blade neuroi slashed upwards together with a beam, burning Shirley’s upper body to ash while it’s lower half fell to the water leaving a trail of blood. Her eyes widened at this and only thought of one thing: Vengeance. Perrine’s world slowed as her vision turned red. ‘Wait... I recognize this. The dream... It’s the dream!!!’

 

FLASHBACK...

 

Perrine opened her eyes and found herself falling. She screamed out, knowing she was falling to her death. ‘What is this?! It’s a nightmare! I’m going to die!!’

 

“FOOLISH WITCH.” A deep male voice said. “You simply let your fear get the best of you, and you collapse to nothing.”

 

“But I’m a witch that flies with a striker unit!! I can’t die now!!”

 

“THEN PROVE YOU CAN FLY. PUT THE FEAR ASIDE. REPLACE IT WITH HARD COURAGE UNTIL YOUR FEAR TURNS INTO A HORRIFYING POWER BEYOND YOUR REACH.” The voice said before a white light appeared above her while she fell. “Are you willing to accept such power and put your fears aside?”

 

“Yes...” She muttered.

 

“A prayer was given for you, Gallian. Prove your worth! Fly to your reach!!” The male voice said before Perrine saw her strikers materialize. She finally hovered and stabilize.

 

Perrine clenched her fists. ‘I will not cower.’ “I WILL FIGHT UNTIL THE END!!” She sped upwards towards the bright light and at a distance saw some dark aura. ‘That’s dark magic!’ “Is that what I’m heading to?! Is this a gamble?!” Her doubts stopped her from flying upward and had her fallling again before she screamed. “No, wait!! Why?!”

 

“If you are willing to save your friends, are you desperate enough to avenge them if they die as well?”

 

And Perrine felt magic flow through her. She stabilized and hovered with her now working strikers. “Now I get it. People died around me. Witch and man alike, died around me. I may have regained Gallia again, but the dead will never return!” She sped upward, this time sure of herself as she saw the light close on her with that dark aura in her reach. “THEY WILL BE AVENGED UNTIL I DIE!!” She wickedly screamed before she put her hands forward and reached the dark aura.

 

And when she stirred awake, red eyes glowed in her room...

 

END OF FLASHBACK...

 

“I get it now.” Perrine muttered. “Someone wanted me to gain it, and now I have it.” She raised her head before opening her eyes, now crimson red in color. “You kill one of us... And one WILL AVENGE HER DEATH.” Soon, Perrine was covered in dark aura as she slowly morphed. Her blue jacket soon turned black as night. Her blonde hair turned orange and her lips darkened. A red bolt of lightning came from the sky as she raised her hand. Then it hit her as electricity with red bolts surrounded her. “The Dark Avenger is born.” The neuroi then sped forward charging at Perrine. ‘Not yet.’ She smiled before a human figure attacked with a sword and the neuroi blocked it. ‘Told you.’ She watched as silver-uniformed girl engaged the neuroi unit.

 

Arya kept doing fast slashes, but the neuroi was resilent. She was able to slash a part of the neuroi but was unsucussful in hitting the core. The Blader slashed with great power and Arya parried it but was pushed back. She noticed she was beside Perrine, now with dark aura inside. The nano-hybrid took notice of this. “You have dark energy in you, Clostermann.”

 

Perrine only eased her eyes on the blonde girl. “I don’t care. Perhaps you might answer this: Is the neuroi your enemy?”

 

“We have common foe.”

 

Then they both looked at the neuroi, now making a sword stance. “Indeed we do.” Perrine said. “Keep attacking it at close range. When there’s a space between the two of you, I’ll damage it little by little with my thunder attacks while you do the same with slashes from your sword. The core is somewhere at its chest. It may be fast in regenerating, but we’re faster, proven by your speed. The bigger the damage, the longer our time.”

 

“Good plan.”

 

 

Edytha saw beams fired from the flying large-type neuroi and opened up her shield to block it. “The bladed neuroi is occupied, so focus all your power on this one!! Where the hell is Yeager?!”

 

“Where is Shirley?!” Francesca asked through the radio while seen firing at the large-type neuroi. While running out of magic, she kept up to the neuroi but was too close. ‘I’m not about to die in front off this neuroi.” Then she heard a voice from her earpiece.

 

“Lucchini!!” Ferrara’s voice rang out. “I’m gonna blast it up with a strong sonic wave. Fly in and fire it up with your Sunlight Strike while punch its firing lights out!!”

 

“Huh? What do you mean?”

 

“It fires beams. I know where to shoot them.”

 

“I don’t know, I’m running out of juice!”

 

“But I got lots. We’ll make your last shot worth it!!” Then Francesca saw a witch with black hair and silver highlights who seems taller coming at her with bat ears and yellow eyes. “I hope you’re ready cause I’m coming in hot! Get some distance before your zoom in!! If it’s slow in regenerating, It’ll be at a disadvantage.”

 

Francesca flew away from the neuroi while Ferrara passed her. ‘You better make it good!’

 

Federica zoomed in as she put out her MG 151 and fired bursts at the neuroi, dodging beams on the way there. “You’re not gonna make us bald are you? PIERCING SCREAM!” She suddenly hovered before gained energy through her lungs and throat and took deep breath. She opened her mouth releasing an ultrasonic wave at the neuroi. The strong concentrated wave chipped off the top of the neuroi, clearing out the beam firing emitters. “Lucchini?!” And she saw Francesca zoom past her with hands out in front.

 

“SUNLIGHT STRIKE!!” Francesca then made sure the damaged top of the neuroi was just regenrating before she impacted her hands on the middle of the large neuroi. She penetrated through with intense magic by contact. She kept flying inwards and eventually got past the core. ‘There it is!’ She turned back and flew to the direction where she came from and aimed her MG at the core. “Checkmate!” She fired a burst before seeing it break.

 

The neuroi was dissipating to white flakes from outside, which Edytha saw. “Neuroi has been destroyed which leaves...”

 

Federica saw Francesca come out from the hole and the neuroi was dissipating from the outside. “YEAH!!” Then she saw Francesca worried as she hovered near her. “What’s wrong?”

 

Francesca looked at the other witch with worry. “Where’s Shirley?!”

 

 

Barkhorn was carrying Erica and finally put her down at a Romagnan battleship on patrol. Later, Yoshika came hovering nearby. “Miyafuji, over here!”

 

Yoshika arrived and took off her strikers before looking at Erica’s horrible condition with a bleeding back. Erica opened her eyes and smiled. “Hi, Yoshika.” She struggled to stay awake. “I’ve lost... too much blood, right?”

 

“Don’t speak!!” Yoshika turned Erica’s back to her and started to focus. Her familiar features were out as she put her hands in front of her before a blue light came as a result of her magic. “Hang on, Erica.”

 

Erica was breathing calmly and saw Trude at the other side. “Trudy... That sword neuroi...”

 

“It’s alright.” Trude neared her head to Erica’s. “Don’t worry about it too much. You’ll be fine.”

 

“But you’re crying for me. Please... Don’t.”

 

“Stop it.”

 

“No, Trude. Just... Let me be...” Erica said when she made a weak smile before she coughed a few times, with one of them involving blood leaving through her mouth. “I’m sorry... It got me.”

 

“Don’t say that!”

 

“It’s not working!” Yoshika said. “Whatever magic left in Erica, she’s countering mine!”

 

“Bubi, let her heal you!!” Trude shouted as she kneeled towards Erica’s face, now almost lifeless.

 

“Don’t save me...” Erica looked at Trude. “Trudy... I’m sorry, if I don’t clean my room. I always remembered... I remembered you were shouting at me the whole time.”

 

“Bubi, stop it!”

 

“And you know what I think of when that happens? I always think... I think of you, always attending to me, as I’m the center of attention for you. I enjoyed it the whole time, Trudy.” She put her hand up and it was immediately held by Trude, who was now crying.

 

“I beg you... Don’t... Stay with me, Erica!!”

 

“Hey. You’ll always have me in your heart, you know.” Then Erica felt the healing magic wear off. “Yoshika, thank you.”

 

Yoshika only looked down as Erica’s back was set on the ground, letting her look at Erica. “Why can’t you let me?”

 

“You were fun, Yoshika. But... I’ve done what I can. You did too. It’s just... You can’t save every person. You’re not weak either. I wasn’t. And you don’t need to prove yourself to be stronger. I’m telling it to you, because I know you’d be sad. Just remember me and my words, and you’ll be okay.” Erica smiled weakly while Yoshika was only helpless with tears. “Both of you...” Her eyes were almost closing. “Tell them...” And she closed her eyes. “...I’m... happy...” She softly moaned and breathed her last. ‘Everything’s now up to you all...’ It was her last thought before life had left her.

 

“ERICA!!!!!!!” Gertude screamed out as everyone heard her sadness realized.

 

 

“TONNERRE!!” Perrine let a big red bolt shoot out to the bladed neuroi, now staggering thanks to too much damage. Then she pointed it at Arya as the sword was raised. “Use my power.” She shot out another bolt and Arya’s sword was charged with dark electricity. “Now finish our guest off.” Arya nodded before she sped towards the bladed neuroi, who made weak parries before its core was exposed. Arya got out of the way. “You’re finished. TONNERRE!!” Perrine let out another thunderbolt before it hit the core, shattering it. Soon, the bladed neuroi was falling towards the sea and was dissipating to white flakes.

 

As she let her dark aura work, Perrine sensed death in the direction of where the Romagnan battleship should be. “Death.” The Gallian lowered her head. “Erica is gone.” She then started to morph back, letting her orange hair turn back blonde, her jacket turn back from black to blue, and her eyes from red to its natural gold color. “The two of you, are avenged.” She heard an engine roar and Francesca got there. The Gallian at looked her with disappointment. “Lucchini... Shirley is...” She couldn’t complete the sentence with her tragic sadness wrapping her.

 

The Romagnan witch realized it and widened her eyes. “No... Shirley?” Perrine only shook her head. “It’s not true, Perrine. Shirley is alive.”

 

“Lucchini...”

 

“YOU ARE LYING!! SHE IS ALIVE!!” Fran shouted before Perrine sped to her and suddenly hugged her.  
  
”Just stop, Francesca!!” Perrine said, letting Francesca really feel her words. “She saved me from death, giving her life in exchange. I couldn’t save her...! I’m sorry!!” The Gallian let her tears out.

 

Arya only looked at the scene and finally made a report. “All neuroi are destroyed. I have 2 confirmed casualties: Erica Hartmann, and Charlotte Yeager. Please be advised.”

 

“Acknowledged.” Edytha replied weakly but was heard well. She was looking at the scene of Perrine hugging Fran, who later hugged back. Both of them cried.

 

 

Zain was hearing the radio transmissions as he was seeing the scene between Perrine and Francesca. He only let his tears fall before he clenched his fist and hit the canopy two times in rage. “PIECE OF SHIT!! DAMN IT!!!” He closed his eyes briefly before opening them, and he realized his vision was watered up. ‘Poor Shirley... And she always wanted to go to me. Just rest up, Shirley... I’m sorry if I wasn’t there to protect you...’ Knowing he can’t do anything else, he sets out to scan the horizon before he turned back to the direction of the base. “People, we’re done here. I thought we’re going back? We gotta move on from this.”

 

Edytha wiped her tears after hearing Zain. “You’re right. There’s nothing else here. Everyone, we’re heading back!” Soon as she said it on the radio, the witches then turned back and were returning to the Pescara base...

 

 

Minna saw the Romagnan battleship and was crying as she flew there and hovered. She immediately jumped out of her striker unit and ran to Erica on the ground, accompanied by Trude and Yoshika beside her. But as she saw Erica’s eyes closed and her skin pale, she realized it there and then. Erica was dead. The redhead kneeled, trying to control her emotions, but couldn’t because she was seeing the worst of Erica... ‘Erica...’ Minna let a tear fall and was sad. They lost not only one, but two witches that morning. Minutes later, she stood up. “Miyafuji, Barkhorn... We’re carrying her back to Pescara. We have to do what we must for Erica...”

 

“Roger...” Barkhorn and Yoshika answered before they grabbed a cloth, and covered Erica up within minutes. Soon, the three were flying back to base with Erica being carried together.

 

The whole day ended up in sadness instead of glory.


End file.
